Above the Dirt
by Silver-Kirin
Summary: Sequel to The Silent World. The group was threatened and Jasmine was bitten, Daryl forced to put his trust in a man that claims to know Jasmine from before this all started. How can this stranger help save her life? And if she is saved, will they be able to be find the group and be together or will forces tear them apart once and for all? Daryl/OC Please read The Silent World first
1. Fight - Daryl POV

**Welcome to the second story! You ready to go?  
This is a sequel to The Silent World, so please read that before this one, just so it all makes sense. **

**Word of caution, there will be some spoilers in this story for those who haven't seen Season 3 of the Walking Dead, so please keep this in mind.  
Rated for themes, language and gore which will be a little more evident in this story than the last.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead. **

**Please read and review.  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Fight

The air was becoming cool as dark clouds rolled across the sky, blocking the warmth of the sun and darkening the ground below. Everything became quiet, as if nature itself had taken in a breath and was holding it, waiting to see what would happen. The birds had fallen silent, seeking shelter in their homes from the storm that was undoubtedly approaching. Sure enough the first drops of rain began to fall, hitting the already moist earth and bounding from the leaves that were beginning to shoot through from dead bark. A breeze picked up from nowhere, blowing against Daryl's back and through his clothes but he ignored it, cradling Jasmine closer to his chest.

In front of him the man remained still, his hands open and arms up in a display of peace but Daryl kept his knife tight and ready in his hands, he was not in the mood for any other surprises. Cautiously he looked down at Jasmine, unconscious in his arms and her face becoming pale, dark hair falling across her closed eyes. The pounding in his ears drowned out every other noise, he could vaguely hear the man try to speak to him but his heart was beating so loud, so fast he was waiting for it to give out. This could not be happening, this had to be some sort of a nightmare! Jasmine couldn't be bitten, she couldn't be dying in his arms!  
Lifting his head, he sucked in a tight deep breath, feeling the cool rain patter on his burning skin before he refocused on the stranger who had kept his distance.

"Please, I knew her before this all happened!"  
The stranger took a step closer and Daryl carefully lifted Jasmine, readjusting her in his arms so he could brandish his weapon more. Jasmines head lolled against his shoulder, her weak breath ghosting over his neck and he kept his other arm under her legs and gripping her tightly around the waist; he was not going to let an old boyfriend or whatever this guy claimed to be to even look at her. The man held his hands out even further as Daryl took a step back, his crossbow slung over his shoulder and his eyes fierce enough to let this guy know Daryl meant business. He had enough of people lying and trying to kill him, he was ready to slit his throat anyway but something made him stop, whether it was hearing Jasmines laboured breath or just something in his gut nagging him to have some patience and hear him out.  
"Was she bitten?"  
Daryl narrowed his eyes at the strangers concerned tone, the fear evident in his young face and bright green eyes. Daryl didn't want to satisfy him with an answer, his eyes flickering to where Jasmines wound was bleeding and then back to the man who was waiting for a reply.  
"'Bout half a 'our ago."  
The man ran a hand through thick hair, his face stricken with worry and Daryl began to soften his stance, tucking his knife arm under Jasmine more securely, not feeling it entirely necessary to have it brandished.

The rain didn't become any heavier, just drizzling down between the trees and Daryl ground his teeth as his arms began to ache; Jasmine practically weighed nothing but his worry and own fear was taking a toll.  
"I have a group a little way from here, in some apartments, we have medicine, we can help her."  
Daryl frowned, locking his eyes solely on this man, trying to figure it out.  
"I beg you."  
"Why you so interested in 'elping?"  
"She is my sister."

Daryl scoffed, not believing him but as if God decided he needed a sign, Trix reappeared from the trees, panting from running from walkers and began to trot towards Daryl and Jasmine before he paused, looking over the stranger. With a bark the canine leapt towards him, pawing at his leg desperately for affection, which the man gave with a single stroke over his black ears, too busy trying to convince Daryl. There was no time for this, time was measured out by weak breaths and the casual roll of thunder but Daryl was finding it harder and harder to find the strength, to find the will to take another step.  
"I really am, I am Vincent O'Kane, now please we have to hurry! I have a car not far from hear, you can come with us."  
Daryl scoffed, screwing his face up; as if he would leave Jasmine.  
"How can ya help, she was bitten?"  
"I'll explain later, but let's go."

Vincent scooped up his weapons, heading back down the path he had come from with Trix hot on his heels and Daryl watched wearily. Jasmine groaned, moving in his arms, her face pinched tight with pain and Daryl could hear the walkers that Trix had lured off approaching. He could do it now; Daryl felt his fingers flex around the handle of his knife; one quick stab and it would be done and he could return to the way he was but he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do it, no matter how much pain she was in or how hopeless everything seemed, Daryl couldn't kill the woman he had become so fond of.

A walker stumbled from the trees, falling over and screeching up at him from the ground and Daryl's mind was made up; if that man truly could help, it would have to be seen to believed. Besides it wasn't much of a choice, how could Daryl rob a brother of his want to help, to see his sister one last time? He moved quickly, carefully not to jostle Jasmine around too much in his arms and he caught up with Vincent quickly, the damp earth beneath his boots turning into hard tarmac and Daryl looked at the abandoned road. A sign pointed to the town they had fled from and he hesitated; he refused to go back to the people that had wanted him to be a walkers supper, this could be another trap but he had said Jasmines name, her real name and he couldn't argue with Trix; he had been around that dog long enough to know it had a loyal and protective streak in it.  
"Which town?" Daryl asked, his voice carrying over the low rumble of thunder and he watched as Vincent open the back door to a crappy old four wheel drive.  
"Not this one, about forty minutes back this way."  
Daryl nodded, carrying Jasmine over to the car and carefully easing her onto the back seat. Vincent tried to help, lifting her leg in carefully but Daryl gave a low growl in his throat.  
"You just driv'."

Vincent held his hands up again, letting Trix jump into the car before he took his seat. With as much care as he could muster, Daryl pulled himself up into the back seat, tenderly lifting Jasmines head into his lap and laying his crossbow on the floor, keeping his knife within easy reach. Before he had closed the door, Vincent started the car and took off, the tires spinning briefly on the now wet ground just as walkers began to slap their hands on the windows.  
Daryl tried to pay attention to his surroundings, they would have to remember their way back to the group and a sick feeling sank in his stomach, and it wasn't the odd odour that was in the car.  
Jasmine was dying in his arms, and all he could do was try and make sure she was comfortable, gently running his calloused fingers over her damp face, wiping away the sweat and rain drops. She was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been him or one of the assholes that trapped them? What had she done deserve this? What had any of them done to deserve this life? It tore Daryl apart inside, this feeling of uselessness and like he was just a pawn on someone else chessboard.  
"How long have you known her?" Vincent asked from the front, his eyes flicking between the road ahead and the rear view mirror, twisting every now and then to look at his sister. Daryl felt a lump in his throat; not that long when he thought about it, but it had felt like forever.  
"Beginnin' of winter. She saved my life when she didn't 'ave to."  
"That sounds like her. Thank you for trusting me."  
"Just get us there."  
Not needed to be told twice and Daryl felt the car move even faster, the rain barely having the chance to form droplets on the car and Daryl looked at Jasmine, still eerily motionless. Lifting up the hem of her shirt, he saw the blood stand out vibrantly against her white skin, veins stretching across her stomach like polluted rivers and Daryl quickly covered it again, he couldn't bear to look at it.

Suddenly she gasped, her eyes widening and darting at the area above her, Daryl leaning across so she could see his face, hoping that it would calm her. It did slowly, her face relaxing and an arm reaching up to gently touch his cheek before her eyes glazed over, her arm falling back beside her.  
"They aren't going to let me in Daryl, my shirt, I'm all messy." She squeezed her eyes shut, a tear slipping down and Daryl tried to soothe her, pushing her messy hair from her face and trying to hush her but Jasmine let out a low groan.  
"You'll find a tie won't you? Just don't let the crow get it, get rid of the crow Daryl."  
"She's hallucinating already." Vincent said, pushing his foot harder against the accelerator and Daryl took hold of her hand, linking his fingers and pressing his warmth into her freezing palm, telling her he would try and get rid of the pesky bird.  
"It hurts Daryl," she cried, her eyes focussing long enough to get that across to him as her back arched, teeth gritting as she held in her sob of pain, "Make it stop."

Daryl didn't know what to say, just glared up at the scenery flying by them outside and wishing that he could trade places with her, that or that he could find the strength to do what he knew would need to be so. Instead after a short time he felt the car come a gradual stop, Vincent leaning forward and clutching the steering wheel tighter, Trix growling and yipping in the front seat.  
"Shit," Vincent swore and Daryl looked up from a resting Jasmine to a snarling face of a walker; rotted teeth trying to bite through the glass before it was joined by another, and then another. Walkers surrounded the car and even when Daryl could see through the crowd and down the large towns street, there were too many for them. Vincent hissed, flooring it and managing to mow down some of the walkers, pushing through them and Daryl wondered just what he had got himself and Jasmine into.

"We're going to have to make a run for it from here."  
"You're kidden right?"  
Vincent just twisted in his seat to face Daryl, giving him a harsh glare before reaching and grabbing Jasmines wrist, feeling her pulse. Sickness became the main emotion on his face before it was replaced with determination. He spun back around, fishing on the passenger seat beneath Trix before pull free a small wireless radio.  
"Ruth, Moore, anyone there?"  
It was just static for a moment before a deep voice boomed from the other end.  
"_You're back early."  
_"I have two guests and a heap of unwanted visitors." Vincent licked his lips, looking around at the walkers outside and then to Daryl before he drove slowly closer towards a building.  
"_Friendlies?"  
_"One injured, bitten, make sure Catherine is ready in the medical room. We're gonna need some cover to get inside though."  
_"You've got it, ready when you are boss."_

Daryl raised an eyebrow at Vincent who dropped the device onto the floor, pulling a gun out of the glove box and checking the rounds and before he had clicked it back into place, Daryl could hear the sound of other guns being shot, watching as the walkers began to drop to the ground.  
"Ready? Go out your door and make a run for the main building to your left,"  
Before Daryl could argue Vincent opened his door and was gone, another stranger following close behind him with a rifle, Trix out of sight. Daryl turned to Jasmine, ready to carry her in himself when the door opened and three men began to grab at her roughly, lifting her up and out of his reach.  
"Hey!" Daryl yelled, forcing his door open with a sharp kick and grabbing his crossbow. There was no time to load it, using his knife to rid of the walkers that got too close and ran around the back of the car. Seeing the apartment building Vincent had mentioned, Daryl battled his way through the crowd of walkers, flinching every time one close to him would drop from a bullet shot from one of the windows above him.

Panting, Daryl was allowed through the heavy doors that were slammed shut behind him, a heavy beam dropped across it as the walkers began to pound at the barrier.  
"Get her up stairs now!"  
Without taking in his surroundings, Daryl lifted his crossbow, ready with an arrow as he scanned over the numerous faces.  
"Where is she? Where's Jasmine?" he demanded, his voice more gravely and broken than he would have like but the weapon in his arms kept him serious and a few people lifted their empty hands to their shoulders. In the dark area he saw Vincent move towards him, gesturing for Daryl to lower the crossbow.  
"You are safe here, you don't need them."  
"By the looks of thangs you ain't as safe as ya claim." Daryl growled, referring to the massive herd of walkers surging down the towns streets. Vincent gave a smirk, looking back at the people behind him and saying a few quiet words before they all began to carry on with what they were doing. Two men remained though, their guns still tight in their twitchy fingers and Daryl began to regret his decision to come here until he heard Jasmine scream.  
He lurched forward, keeping his face low against his crossbow as he lifted it closer to Vincent, hoping his glare was portraying his anger enough that he wouldn't have to shoot him.

"She is in one of the apartments above, if you care for her as much as I do, you will put that thing down and follow me."  
Daryl was resistant for a minute, trying to weigh up his options, ready to fight before he did as it was suggested, his crossbow swinging beside him. Vincent gave a nod and Daryl returned it when Vincent lifted and lowered his hand, the two henchmen behind him lowering their aim and stepping aside and Vincent led Daryl up the apartment stairs. They were crumbling, squeaking beneath their weight and Daryl was careful not to touch the peeling walls; this winter had obviously taken a toll on the building but at least it was secure, dark and damp but safe. People opened their doors, faces peaking from their rooms to the commotion going on; there were women and children, much more that what Daryl's group had and he frowned, following Vincent up another flight of stairs before he walked along the corridor.

Daryl had so many questions to ask, they were all on the tip of his tongue and he was about to demand some answers when he could hear Jasmine sobbing, calling out. Vincent opened the door to an apartment, ushering Daryl in before closing the door. Inside the dimly lit apartment, Daryl could see that it had been gutted and turned into some sort of medical room, rows of shelving covered in small bottles of antibiotics and tablets lined up neatly and a lady hurried past him with a needle. The smell of bleach and sanitisers was intrusive to his nose and Daryl tried not to groan and cover his nose but then as he scanned over the beds lined in the room he saw Jasmine, writhing and vomiting, fighting the people that tried to hold her down so that the needle could puncture her arm.  
"What are you doin' to 'er?"  
"We have been wanting to test something for a while, none of us were exactly ready to volunteer to be bitten though." Vincent started, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched on, the worry evident in his face and Daryl wondered what he must have looked like as he watched on also. Jasmine calmed suddenly, her breathing evening out but her face was still showing she was in pain, especially as two other men lifted her shirt to cut it away, exposing her frail body and the bite mark. They soaked it, with what Daryl wasn't sure but it made Jasmine twitch and he battled the need to push them away, to whisk Jasmine away from her but to where and for how long? So instead he bit the inside of his lip until he could taste blood.

"What are you doin'?"  
Vincent didn't look up at him, his face tightening as he watched his sister on the bed, stepping away from the door and closer to Daryl, careful not to knock any of the oxygen tanks stacked behind him. "Saving her life."  
"How? Why do you need someone bitten?" Daryl demanded and turned to look at the brother, trying to not look at Jasmine, it was hard enough to hear her laboured breathing and odd cries of pain.  
"A zombie bite can kill yes," a woman spoke to him, standing up from Jasmine who became still on the bed, "but there is no such thing as a zombie virus transmitted from a bite, everyone already has that. You do know that, yes?" Daryl looked at the woman who would have to be in her late fifties, her neat hair dishevelled from helping Jasmine and dark eyes watching Daryl carefully. Daryl nodded, thinking back when Rick had told the group; at least now it was well and truly confirmed.  
"Good. Not even that kills you, it helps, but simply brings you back as one of those things."  
"Something dead just bit you," Vincent chipped in, "the bacteria from that is enough to cause the fever and sickness and with everyone malnourished and tired, of course it is hard to beat if you don't bleed to death first." He said matter of fact, making Daryl feel like he was back at school, the kid in the back of the class that didn't know anything.  
"We have to work quickly before she is past the point where anything we do can help her and that infection takes hold."  
"I've sedated her but it doesn't seem to be doing anything, I can't give her anymore," the woman spoke and Vincent moved into the room, kneeling beside Jasmine and taking hold of her hand. She twisted oddly to look at him, her face lighting up in a smile before she cried out, curling in on herself as the lady injected something else into the bite.

Daryl just stood there, feeling useless as he watched on. Trix left his side, weaving between the busy people and curling up under the brass bed, dropping his face to the wooden floor and watching disinterested in them as he waited for Jasmine to get better. It was hard to believe that she could be saved, he had seen so many people bitten and so many dead; how could this little apartment and these strangers be able to save a life that seemed lost? Behind him the door opened and somebody walked in, the old Cherokee man stopping beside Daryl. In his hand was a single feather and in the dull light, Daryl could see the old Indians eyes meet with his; it felt as if the man was reading him, learning everything he needed to from Daryl before he even spoke a word. Daryl looked back at him, surprised by his presence and the man looked up at him with an aging face, long black hair braided over his shoulder and nodded his head before he stepped closer to Jasmines bed, slowly getting to his knees. He hung his head, clutching the feather in his hands and began to murmur. The stream of words were too fast for Daryl understand, the chanting a distraction to him and he wanted to grab the old man by that long black hair and haul him back out of the room but he knew better. For someone who was raised in a racist home like he was, Daryl understood a lot about other cultures, and knew that whatever it was the man was saying would have something to do with asking the powers for balance, asking them for help to save Jasmine, to show her the way back to health or something like that anyway, maybe he didn't know, he couldn't think clearly as he watched the girl he had feelings of love for squirm in pain.

Suddenly Jasmine became quiet and still, the people around her pausing, watching her before they began to clear away the bloody sheets and cottons balls. Daryl looked at them, feeling his stomach became light with fear that she was dead.  
"What are you doin'? Why'd you stop?" he growled angrily, the Cherokee still chanting his words and Daryl glared at the people that weren't answering him. He marched over to Vincent who was still holding her hand tightly, her skin glimmering with sweat from a tear in the blind beside them, the sun streaming in and revealing just how pale and frail she looked. Daryl felt his hands tremble, tried desperately to keep his face from showing his fear as he looked down at Jasmine, calm and still in the bed, Vincent holding her hand to his forehead. Slowly he lowered it, kissing it before setting it back beside her.  
"We've done what we can." Vincent snapped, glaring up at Daryl who swallowed tightly, turning and pacing on his feet. "It's up to Sierra now, she has to fight to stay; all we can do now is pray that she has the strength otherwise,"  
Vincent didn't finish the sentence and Daryl was glad, because he couldn't think of that, not now that these people had filled him with even this small ember of hope that she could live.

Vincent turned his gaze back to his sister and Daryl flung his arm out angrily, trying to convince himself to leave, convince himself she was dead and he had to find his group but before he reached the door, something invisible blocked him, the barrier keeping him from leaving the room and Daryl cursed quietly. He remained that way for a while, clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to keep a reign on his burning emotions. Turning back around, he leant against the wall near the Cherokee who was still on the ground, the eagle feather tight between his hands. He may not be the best man in the world, and he may not believe that Jasmine would come back to them, hell he didn't even believe in the man chanting on the floor for her or in any god, but he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, and harder than he ever had before, he prayed.

* * *

**First chapter up, I hope it was alright. I had tried to have it up for a Christmas present for you all, but I'm a little late, it was actually kind of hard to find a way to start it off.  
Let me know what you think; will Jasmine be able to pull through?**

**Thanks for reading,  
Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	2. Life

Chapter 2: Life

Pain, it was the first and only thing I felt. I didn't feel tired or hungry or cold, I just felt everything ache and scream and break. It was coiled inside me like a live wire, sparking and shooting lighting through my body, down my arms and through my fingertips. It was more than I could handle, more than anything I had ever experienced in my life and I knew I was going to die.

I could see faces looking down at me, I could vaguely hear them speaking but the frantic pounding of my blood drowned the noises out, I could barely hear myself think. It was impossible to move, to try and find some sort of relief and I opened my eyes wider, trying to figure out these strangers, trying to figure out if these people were trying to help, if they were even real or if they were walkers ripping into me. I forced my body to cooperate and I thrashed, the only noise I could hear now as the snarls and groans of the dead and I felt my fear and pain consume me.

Slowly my body came back into some sort of consciousness, the pain there waiting for me like a torturer enjoying my suffering but this time I was numb, that or I just didn't care anymore. I laid there, not sure if my eyes were open or closed, if I was alive or dead and I tentatively moved my fingers, waiting to see what would happen. They ground, the bone grinding against bone and I felt my jaw clench tight; it was tempting to just get up, to just leap to my feet and fight whatever or whoever was there but something was wrong. It was too dark, it was too cold and as I lifted my bony hand up to be in front of my face, I could only just make out the outline. That wasn't right, I had been drunk in my time, I had also been knocked out cold and no matter what, whenever I woke up it never felt or looked like this.

After what seemed like a minute but felt like a century, I lifted myself up until I was sitting, the pain there nibbling at me but something kept it on a leash. It at least gave me the chance to try and clear my mind but all I could think of was that pain, and I pressed my hand to my side and my fingers felt the mess of flesh there and the sticky feel of blood but it was cold. Glancing around, I tried to figure out where I was and my head swam, my eyes loosing focus and I hunched over, bringing one knee to my chest so I could lean my forehead on it, trying to steady myself.

A gush of air rushed at me rapidly from the darkness, stealing my breath and knocking me back down. It continued, like I was trapped in some sort of hurricane or wild storm, whipping around me and roaring in my ears and I curled on the ground, trying to protect myself but as abruptly as it started, it stopped, everything falling back to silence and I looked up at the surrounding black, my body no longer numb or in pain, my thoughts clear and my eyes able to focus despite the lack of having something to focus on.  
What the hell was going on?

I thought I was dying, I should be dead; where was the pearly gates and cold whisky? Heck I would prefer feeling the burning flames and pitchforks over this, whatever this was. Maybe this was my hell, but as I got to my feet steadily, the inky darkness around me swirling like liquid, I realised one thing that brought me hope.  
My heart was beating in my chest.  
It may sound silly, but it reassured me that I wasn't dead yet and if there was one thing I had learnt nowadays, it's that the dead do not need a heartbeat.  
A sick feeling washed over me, hot and heavy; if I really was still alive, how long did I have? How do I wake up?

Carefully I took a step forward, my feet still standing on something solid and I stretched my arms out; not sure what was in front of me. As I forced my eyes to see, to find something, anything in this place, my prayers were answered when a speck of light appeared. At first I thought it was my eyes playing a trick on me but it was there, getting bigger as I stepped closer to it and I felt relief in my chest. I was beautiful, a glowing gold and I watched as it fluttered, as if a thousand birds took off in front of it, a flurry of wings and I could hear it to, beating against the air as they sort their place above the ground.

There was silence again, the sound of my unsteady panting the only thing that reassured me that I was alive, that I had to do something.  
So far so good, I thought as I pushed on, eager to get to where there was light.  
I froze though when something caught my attention, my ears straining to locate or even hear it again. It sounded faint, like it was far in the distance and I turned, looking over my shoulder behind me. Everything began to tingle as I was met with silence, my throat tightening with fear as something stirred, a deep growl resonating towards me. It stabbed into me like a jagged knife, ripping through me until it stabbed into my soul and it took all I had to keep my knees from giving out beneath me.

Turning back to where I had seen the birds, it was still there and with another quick glance over my shoulders and into the darkness, I forced my legs into a run. I ran despite the pain that was beginning to return, despite my mind becoming heavy and tired and my eyesight becoming blurry.  
_"Come on Jasmine."  
_My heart skipped a beat as I recognised the voice; Daryl was there!  
Renewed strength kept me upright and running, but my fear was still there, trickling down my spine like icy water, caused by whatever it was I knew was chasing me.

The light was right there, I could feel it starting to warm my skin but my joy was short lived. Sharp claws wrapped around my ankle, stopping me short from the border between these two places and I fell. I didn't hit anything, despite falling, there was no pain from my fall, all I could feel was the hands slowly grabbing up my leg. Hundreds of them, all with sharp talons and claws, slashing and burying deep into my flesh. I was pinned, the blackness of this entity creeping closer, darker than anything that could be possible and I tried to scream, tried to force it off of me but my hands simply passed through it as though it was made of steam, but its hands continued closer, and no matter how hard I thrashed or willed this thing away, it was relentless. The light reflected off those sharp talons, and I was sure I saw eyes watching me, thousands of them and I just knew it would not stop until it consumed me.

I tried, I tried so hard to force it off me, to try and hurt it back in some way but I was losing, I was just too tired. With the darkness up to my chest, reaching up like arms to caress my face and hold my shoulders in some sort of twisted embrace, I closed my eyes, giving one last prayer, one last thought; I was not going to surrender easily to this bastard.

A scream startled me, the dark creature lifting away from me, the sound horrible as though it were millions of people dying and I managed to roll, covering my ears from the sorrowful sound as that wind returned. Pressure eased from my body, the darkness retreating back as the wind billowed over me, scattering it into the unknown. As it slowly died, I felt myself drag in a stuttering breath, my heart ready to burst from fear as I felt something move behind me. Carefully I lowered my hands, trying to hear for anything but the silence was there waiting for me.  
As quickly as I could I rolled to my knees, my hands ready to fend off or fight whatever was there but I dropped them to my side uselessly.

The owl stood there, his dark brown feathers ruffling as he adjusted his wings, tucking them at his side. Wide eyes focused on me, tilting his head as though he was studying me as I put my hands out to steady me as something hot stirred in stomach, my body heaving. Something worked its way up my throat, hot and thick before I managed to cough it out. Splattering on the ground, the mess of blood and black liquid sat there in a puddle as I wiped my mouth, disgusted at the sight and the stench. Lifting my eyes back to the owl, it was still there, watching me and I could have sworn it nodded at me, those big eyes blinking slowly before he hopped along the ground, spreading its wings and flying away from me.

I tried to call out, to tell it to wait as I staggered to my feet, careful not to tread in the mess I just heaved up. In front of me the light was shimmering and I cautiously lifted my hand up, it felt like there was scrim or a sort of spider web barrier between the dark and the light and I felt my body shiver as the warmth reached my palm, spreading through my body. It was wonderful but as I stood there, staring through to the other side, I realised how cold my body was. I could hear screaming and the familiar shuffle and growl of walkers, the pain returning slowly to my body and I drew my hand back.  
Maybe this was it, my choice if I lived or moved on.  
Glancing back around, the darkness that had tried to engulf me was gone, a path spreading from my feet and leading off into the distance. I couldn't see what was up ahead, but I could feel that it was something good.

I was already here, why bother going back and going through all that pain again later on?  
I was so tired, there was nothing out there for me. It was no place to live, to have a life; struggling day to day, scavenging for food and trying not to become a meal for something dead. Hell it was still hard trying to get that into my head; the dead weren't staying in the ground and had the munchies for anything alive.  
I couldn't keep going like that, who could?

My feet itched and I began to turn when a flutter of wings stopped me. The owl had returned, landing only a foot or two away from me, its elegant large wings stirring the air and I stared at the bird, trying to figure out what game it was playing. A scent filled my nose and I watched as the owl dropped a sprig of jasmine. The white flowers seemed to glow in the dark and I breathed in the sweet scent. Memories began to flood my thoughts and as I focused on them, I could hear voices speaking, familiar and comforting and my heart gave an odd beat of sadness. Behind me I could feel the path fading away, as though it knew my decision before I did.

The owl tilted its head and with great ease it unfolded its wings and flew, and unsure of what would happen, I began to push through the thin barrier, warmth engulfing me.

* * *

My lungs felt like they were going to explode as I sucked in a breath, it was as if they had not ever been used, the sensation something new. Moonlight filled my vision and I reached up to cover my eyes as I sat up, panting and trembling. A sheet pooled in my lap and I flicked my eyes around the unfamiliar room.  
Where was I? Why did I feel as though I had fallen from a twenty story building and then hit by a truck?  
My heart was pounding fiercely in my chest as though it had wings of its own and no longer desired to stay within my chest, my head becoming groggy and heavy and with trembling hands I tangled my fingers in my hair, trying to keep myself from falling off the stiff bed I was on.

Sucking in another breath, I forced myself to calm, to level out my shuddering breath and listen.  
The large room was quiet, but I could still hear the tormented screams from my horrid nightmare, only adding fuel to my panic as I managed to twist myself around. My bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, sending a shiver through me. All my senses seemed to be on high alert; the itchy sheet was infuriating, my skin too hot but yet I was freezing. I licked my dry lips, my throat parched and I couldn't find any saliva in my mouth to swallow to ease the dry grainy feel. Finally my eyes adjusted to the dark room, the light from outside comforting but suddenly I would have preferred the darkness.

I couldn't see Trix or Daryl anywhere, the room looking like some sort of experimental lab and as I glanced down at myself, I felt fear spark in me anew. My shirt was practically gone, hacked off just below my chest and revealing my stomach and hips, revealing the chunk of flesh missing. I prodded it with my fingers, harsh shocks shooting through me but it wasn't painful, it was even clean.  
What was going on?  
After a few failed attempts I managed to get myself up onto my feet, my tatty jeans the only thing keeping me warm as the cold air swirled around me. I felt like a toddler trying to walk again, one foot in front of the other, hands splayed out like I was on a balance rope but I managed, making it to the door.

Pressing my ear against it, I could hear nothing on the other side, there wasn't even a glow coming from underneath the wooden barrier and as I wrapped my hand around the door handle, it wasn't even locked. Slowly and quietly I pulled it open, pocking my head out and glaring down the long corridor. Apartment building, that was my guess and I opened the door wider. I had no idea where I was going or even what I was looking for, some sort of answer would be fantastic, but a mouthful of water wouldn't hurt. I padded out into the hall way, the coarse carpet irritating as I walked and I felt my head spin, stretching my hand out to the wall to steady me. Hopefully whoever it was that called this home was a friendly; at least I hadn't woken up handcuffed to the bed, which would have been the first sign, and the unlocked door, maybe they were stupid, maybe they thought I was dead.

As I fumbled my way down the corridor, I heard movement and I felt my body tense. It sounded distant, and still with my hands on the wall I made it to the stair well, my hands now gripping the cold metal railing but before I could look for the source of the noise I hung my head, trying to ease the thudding headache that was growing and level my frantic breathing.

"Hello?"  
I jerked up, almost tripping over my feet but my back still slammed into the wall and I cringed, covering my face as the torches bright light shone into my eyes. I heard the click of a gun and my heart leapt to my throat; I felt like a rabbit cornered, there was no way I could escape a bullet from this close range and I felt as though I was going to cry but I didn't and I dropped my hands.  
"Sierra?"  
My heart well and truly left me now, along with all my thoughts and pain and discomfort and I stared at the figure in front of me, the torch slowly lowering. I squinted, my eyes having a hard time trying to define a face but my body sang as though I knew exactly who it was.

Vincent stood before me, my brother, my dearest brother who I thought was dead, standing just out of my arms reach, alive and breathing. This had to be a hallucination, I had to still be dreaming, that or that owl was a bastard and I was dead.  
"Sierra, it's me."  
I tried to step forward, to get a closer look, to touch him and make sure he wouldn't evaporate before my eyes but instead my head became too heavy and my eyes rolled back, exhaustion claiming me.

* * *

This time when I opened my eyes, it didn't take as long for them to focus on the plain ceiling, they didn't even ache as I moved them to look at the window, sunlight now streaming through the tatty blind. My mouth wasn't dry, my body not a heavy lump of clay I had to try and manoeuvre, I was just tired.

Slowly I turned my head the other way, ignoring the cracks of my neck and shoulders when they fell on a welcoming sight, my lips curling into a smile.  
Daryl sat in a chair beside the bed, his hands hanging low between his knees as he leant forward, a small smile on his own face as he heaved a sigh. I felt my eyes burn with tears as I looked at him, the relief on his face comforting to me, at least there was still something for me to fight for.  
"Hi." My voice was barely recognisable but Daryl gave a nod of his head, his smile widening as he leant across as I sat up carefully with his help, warm hands gripping my shoulders.  
"How are ya feelin'?" he asked as he helped to adjust the pillow behind my back and I had to blink a couple of times. I was still alive, I had survived a walker bite and I managed to shrug my shoulders, not really sure.  
I looked up at Daryl, dark rings around his eyes and I felt guilty, but then I realised just what I must have looked like to him. As if to answer my question, he leant on the bed either side of my waist, leaning down and kissing my lips. It took me a little by surprise but I returned it the best I could, God knowing what possessed him to kiss a girl that had just returned from deaths door, but hey I wasn't going to argue. I placed my hand over his, his free hand brushing my hair from my eyes and he looked me dead in the eyes, the blue in his eyes like staring into a storm and I wondered what he was thinking. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, a door opened and closed and Daryl closed his eyes, stepping back quickly from the bed.

"Mind if I cut in?"  
Instantly my eyes moved from Daryl to the man standing at the foot of my bed and I felt those tears slip free from my eyes.  
Vincent! He was a live! He was really here, in the flesh and before me!  
Trix barked as well, jumping up onto the bed and despite my joints crying out in protest I welcomed his warm licks and embrace, burying my face in his fur and thankful that he was here and alright. Slowly Vincent walked around to me and I held my arms open; I couldn't find any words, I didn't know what to think or say, all I could do was squeeze my arms around him as tightly as I could, never wanting to let go again. Vincent did the same, lowering to his knees and tucking his face in the crook of my neck as I cried into his shoulder.  
"I thought you were gone." I admitted, wiping the tears from my face as I sniffed, still not releasing my brother. It was like a part of life, hope, my being was returned to me and I felt my body quiver in his strong arms.  
"Not while you're still around. I'm your annoying older brother remember?"  
I leant back, Vincent moving his hands to cup my face as he stared at me and I stared back at the face I thought I would never see again, lifting my fingers to trace a scar on his cheekbone, the one that he got the day we were separated and I chuckled to myself.

It was difficult to think back on those times when we had sibling fights, where I would wish he would just leave or he would yell that I had never been born but they were just that, just fights and I would not trade this for anything in the world. Trix growled on the bed, feeling left out and I dropped my hand to him, my eyes looking over Vincent's shoulders and to Daryl who stood in the corner. He looked up, making eye contact and I gave him a smile but he just did that nod of his head and turned, closing the door quietly behind him. I felt torn, I wanted to run to Daryl and to hide in his arms forever but my brother gently gripped my hand, anchoring me at his side and I wanted nothing more than to remain there.  
"I was afraid we had lost you."  
"Where am I?" I asked, taking a deep breath and rubbing my eyes.  
"There's time for that later. Just rest."  
I did as he suggested, trusting him and lent back into the pillows; besides, if Daryl was still here then they mustn't be bad people, that and I knew my brother, I could trust him.  
"We have so much to catch up on."  
I tried my best to hide my smirk, I couldn't think of anything from the last year or so, I was still overwhelmed to be alive, to be in the presence of my brother.

Maybe I would regret later on my choice of life over where ever death would have taken me, but right now, nothing could ruin my high spirits.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too confusing, I wasn't too sure how to do this chapter.  
Happy New Year all!  
Welcome back to the living Jas, but now what is in store for her?**

**Silver Kirin xXx**


	3. Choice

Chapter 3: Choice

I spent the next day or two in that room, talking with Vincent about what had happened to the group, what had happened to me and what had happened to him. Every now and then a lady would come in with some water and some tablets for me to take and I had never thought I would be so keen to shovel barely warm spaghetti into me.

"We drove for as far as we could," Vincent started, referring to the morning we were separated, picking at the bread on my plate as I chewed on my stale breakfast, "every town we stopped in was flooded with the biters, there was nothing I could do, I didn't know how to keep them safe." He hung his head, his hand reaching out to pat Trix who stretched out beside me on the bed, eyes droopy as he snored slightly. That was my brother, taking on too much, feeling responsible for people and things he didn't need to.  
"We kept off the roads," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I thought back all those months ago, "but not even that was safe." I gave Vincent a weak smile and he patted my knee as I crossed my legs on the bed. A stab of fear jolted me and I grabbed my brother's hand, turning it over and traced my fingertips over his palm. There were three or more red raised scars, one stretching from his thumb to his wrist and I reached over to grab his other hand, Vincent offering no resistance as I looked at his scared palms. I looked up at him, wanting to know what had caused these and he just looked at them as I held them, Vincent wrapping his hands over mine and giving a weak smile.  
"Like I said, I didn't know how to keep them safe."

It was painful to see and Vincent just shrugged his shoulders, taking his hands back and getting to his feet.  
"Well, I think you've been in bed long enough, up for a walk?"  
Before he could even finish his sentence I got to my feet, startling Trix but he didn't mind as I slid my plate of half eaten breakfast to him, licking the plate clean hungrily.  
"You have to tell me where we are, and how you save me."  
Vincent smiled, something that brought joy to my heart and I walked to him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest. Vincent returned the embrace, his chin resting on top of my head and I sighed as I listened to the thud of his heart.  
"Sure will, but you need a shower."

It was like I real had gone to heaven; a place where there was hot water, the food wasn't all that bad, my brother was here and people were alive and smiling at me as I walked down the corridor. The only thing was that they were carrying guns and every now and then I could hear shots being fired from the building roof.  
Turning the tap off I towelled myself off, carefully stepped onto the tiled floor, still a little wobbly but it felt good to be up and moving. Stepping across to the bench, I wiped the steam off the mirror, staring at the person I saw. She didn't look the same, it wasn't how I pictured myself. I didn't know how I would be different, I felt silly as I stood there staring at my reflection, but there was something different. My skin was still pale, probably more so, my hair long and dark as it draped in a tangled mess over my shoulders, I was still too bony and I let the brown towel drop to the side. There just above my hip was the bite mark, where that son of a bitch of a walker took a chunk out of me, the wound that would turn into a scar that would forever remind me of how I was nearly killed. I found that medical supplies Vincent had left on the bench for me, carefully applying the cream and tensing as it stung, covering it with the large sticky band aid. I looked up at the mirror again and to the sad looking specimen of a girl but as I leant in closer, my green eyes staring back, there was something different about them, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

A knock at the door startled me and I secured the towel around my body before I cleared my throat.  
"Yes?"  
The door opened ever so slightly and I rolled my eyes as Vincent's arm reached in, a bundle of clothes in his grip.  
"Let me know if these don't fit."  
I took the clothes from him, grinning at the material, wondering where they had found clean clothes.  
"So this is where you live?" I asked, Vincent leaving the door ajar, the cold air stirring the steam and made me dry off quicker. I could hear Vincent outside the door clearly, and if I knew my brother he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed like the cool cat he tried to always be.  
"Pretty much. We found a heap of generators in the basement and every now and then we turn them on. Not many people live here, this is more of a… temporary base."  
Slightly confused, I was going to ask him to clarify for me but instead Vincent asked me one.  
"So what's going on between you and Daryl?"

Pulling the fitting dark purple tank top over the slightly loose dark green cargo pants, at least the bra and undies my brother picked weren't too big, I tried my best not to blush, shoving my arms into the warm black cardigan and opening the bathroom door. Vincent was sitting on the bed, looking like a man that had the world on his shoulders and some of my embarrassment vanished, he was just being protective. I twisted my damp hair over my shoulder, drying it as best I could with the towel and avoided Vincent's eyes. I wasn't embarrassed, there was nothing to be embarrassed about; I loved Daryl, but it was a different think telling my brother, the same brother that had threatened every other boyfriend I brought home with a shotgun like a father with his daughters prom date.  
"We're… we are part of a group. We got separated by these lunatics and I got bitten. How did you find me?" I frowned slightly and Vincent returned the scowl, knowing I was trying to change the topic but he didn't force me to answer like he would have done in the past.

"I was doing a run when I found him carrying you." He looked up at me with those dark green eyes, "he obviously cares for you, and he didn't leave the room while you were unconscious, not once."  
Great, now I felt even worse, I hadn't seen Daryl for a day or more, he didn't come to see me and I wasn't allowed to leave, not with that crabby lady ordering pills down my throat and rest.  
I moved to sit on the bed beside him, the towel dropping in my lap and I sighed, smiling to myself.  
"I love him," I chuckled as Vincent turned to look at me, "I had been on my own for so long, I had thought that was how I was going to be until I died but then he came along, he took me to his group which welcomed me and things, things kind of just went from there."  
I looked up at my brother, smiling like a giddy school confessing to her friend about her crush. I couldn't articulate just how real it felt and how strenuous it could be, how it had taken me a long time to get over my fear of admitting it to myself let alone Daryl. I was strong, and he was strong also but if anything was to happen to Daryl, I wouldn't know how to cope. Half expecting Vincent to argue, to say that it couldn't be love, I braced my emotions and thought of every come back I could but instead Vincent leant across and kissed my temple.  
"That's great. Something like that, I never thought I would hear you say it. Now put your shoes on, slow poke."

I watched as he stood up, fixing his light blue tee shirt over his black jeans before he shrugged on his jacket. Shoes were on my feet before long, and I was lacing up the boots when I realised that something was missing.  
"My necklace! My ring?" I looked around my brother apartment, hoping that they would leap out at me but they didn't and I felt bile rise in my throat. Had I lost them or had someone stolen them? I felt along my ears, all my piercings were still in, but where were the two things I cared for the most?  
A hand was in front of me suddenly and I looked at the gold chain necklace and ring, the locket resting on Vincent's scared palms and I sighed with relief, taking it from him.  
"Thank you,"  
Vincent just nodded, watching me as I put my necklace on and slipped the ring back over my thumb, not feeling completely naked anymore.  
"Ready to go?"

Nodding, I followed my brother from his small room and out into the corridor. Large windows allowed the sun to shine through, not a cloud in sight but I still shivered at the cold that seemed to seep in through the walls.  
"I found this place a little while ago with a few people that found me. Since then we tried to make this place as safe and as liveable as possible to survive the winter."  
As we walked, people would smile and wave at Vincent and we had to stop every now and then so that he could discuss things with them. I tried not to listen but some were to do with a leak on the roof or they didn't have enough blankets, one woman asking when they would be leaving.  
"Soon," my brother promised and I raised an eyebrow when he returned his attention to me.  
"This isn't where these people will stay, we need a safer place; our only problem is that we are kind of trapped.

He led me up the stairs and before I even reached the fourth floor I was out of breath, my ribs ached but I pushed through it before Vincent noticed. Pushing open the door to the roof a few levels later, I covered my eyes as the sun swept over me before I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering at the cold wind that blew up from the surrounding forest and empty country city. Except it wasn't empty and I stepped closer to the edge, the thin metal bars all that stood between me and a long drop to a sea of walkers. They were everywhere, banging against the doors or pacing as they waited for someone to grab.  
"How did you get us through that?"  
Vincent joined me after calling over a few people who lifted their machine guns from over the barrier. He stood next to me, sighing as he peered down at them.  
"There's a door on the other side, not as crowded. We got you in with the expenditure of ammunition. It's easy to get one or a small group out, but we have twenty or thirty people here, I don't want to risk it."

"Sup boss?"  
I turned to the new faces, standing in front of us with a fierce determined look in their eyes before they looked at me, shock now replacing their looks.  
"This is Sierra, my sister. Sierra, meet my loyal dogs, this is Armstrong," the large built man gave me a smile, his face brutish but I could see that he was kind, "Hughes," the younger of them smiled, blonde hair sweeping across hazel eyes, a piercing on his eyebrow, "And last but not least Trisha."  
The woman looked me up and down, her dark skin beautiful and lean, sharp eyes watching me as she flicked short brown hair from her face.  
"I thought you were dead." She said, almost disappointed that I lived and I did my best to smile through it.  
"We'll glad we have another O'Kane in the group, we could always do with more help." Armstrong grinned, reaching out with his large hand to shake mine and I returned the grip as tightly as I could muster, feeling a little odd using the old custom of greeting new people, I thought the only way now was with a gun.  
"The girl that lived," Hughes chuckled, dropping his smile as Trisha looked down at him sadly.  
"Geek." She mumbled, walking away and Hughes bit his lip but I chuckled as well, nodding my head.  
"I guess I am. Think I could make a book and movie series?"  
Hughes smiled at me and I looked to Vincent.  
"I prefer Jasmine. I've used it for a while now, I guess I am more used to it."

Vincent looked down at me, his mind thinking it over but he nodded.  
"Alright then Jasmine," he said, rolling my new name over and over on his tongue and I sighed, if he kept doing that I might just get sick of it. Glancing around the roof top, I saw Trisha perched on a fallen power box, glaring at me from the distance.  
"Don't mind her," Armstrong said, nudging my shoulder, "She lost her partner a few days ago."  
Sadly I looked up at the large man, knowing full well why she might not like me.  
"A bite?"  
Armstrong nodded and turned, returning to his post and I folded my arms over my stomach, feeling the band aid pull at my skin as I moved and I turned away from Trisha. I was sorry, but it wasn't my fault I lived and he didn't, hopefully she would see that, but then again I didn't want to make friends, that wasn't why I was here.

"Vince?"  
My brother turned from Hughes, giving him some quick words before he walked over to me.  
"How did I live? I thought everyone that got bitten would die."  
Vincent nodded his head, biting the side of his lip and putting his hands on his hips, moving the jacket to reveal the gun holstered at his side; was that what he would have shot me with if I didn't live?  
"We don't know. We had some medication and we were quick to act." He swallowed hard, looking away from me and I tensed, waiting to hear what he was going to say.  
"You did die," he managed to choke out, "Only for a minute or something but it felt like forever. You were out for a couple of days and we weren't sure if you would pull through, and if you did if you would all be back." He said, pointing to his head and I sucked in my lips, keeping my own panic and sadness from showing on my face. I was an odd thing to hear that I had died, it made my nightmare seem more real and I sighed, giving Vincent a smile.  
"I'm all here. I remember everything, I still feel the same." I tried to laugh, but it came out more as a cough and I felt goose bumps raise all over my body.

"Come on, let's get you back inside."  
I nodded, walking beside my brother and as we reached the stairs, I looked back up at him when he stopped, someone calling his name from the roof.  
"You remember the way back?"  
I nodded but before Vincent turned away I grabbed his hand.  
"Daryl, do you know where he is?"  
A cold feeling spread like ink through me; had he left, without saying goodbye?  
Vincent gave me a funny look and before nodding, stepping down to my level before gesturing with his hand.  
"Same floor my room is on, if I'm right he is still in the room at the very end."  
I was about to set off when Vincent gently grabbed my shoulder, turning me around and pulling me into an embrace, his arms wrapping tightly around me and I felt safe as I leant against him.  
"I'm glad your back, I missed you."  
"Shame we don't have Sean here." I mumbled, feeling my heart ache for our youngest sibling but I stepped back, smiling at Vincent before making my way down the stairs and towards the room.

As quickly as I could I reached the room at the end, knocking on the door. Running my hands over my clothing and through my hair, I tried to make myself look somewhat presentable, despite the fact that Daryl had seen me dying.  
The door opened and my shoulders relaxed as I looked at Daryl, his face tight and solid like stone, his eyes staring straight at me and I had words on my tongue ready but they died when Daryl stepped forward, his strong arms wrapping around me and I buried my face in his chest as he gently gripped the back of my head, pinning me to him. I gripped his jacket, breathing him in and thanking whatever God that I was here to enjoy this, to be with him and my entire being felt joyful, luckily he was holding onto me or I felt as though I would float away.

With tender fingers that were calloused Daryl lifted my face to his, kissing me. It wasn't fast, it was hot or desperate, and it wouldn't lead to anything else but what it was, a kiss that we both thought we would never share again. Slowly he pulled away, his fingers tracing over my collar bone and jaw line, my owns hands resting on his shoulders as I stared at his stormy eyes.  
"I'm going to start charging people for hugs." Was all I could manage, giggling as Daryl took a step back, inviting me into the apartment. It was very basic, the carpet old and the walls losing their floral wall paper but the trinkets lined up neatly on shelves and the large Indian inspired tapestries on the walls made it feel homey.

There was a familiar bark and I chuckled and dropped to my knees, Trix rushing up to me. He rubbed himself over me, rolling on the ground as I played with him.  
"He hadn't stopped starin at the door the entire tim' waitin for ya." Daryl said behind me, and I just laughed as Trix sat before me, lifting his paw repeatedly for me to shake.  
"I'm just glad you two are getting along now."  
"Ain't me he here for."  
A pair of feet appeared in front of me and I looked up at the elderly man who smiled down at me.  
"This is Ashwin, he don't speak much English. He didn't stop doing a chant in front of your bed the entire time you were out."  
Carefully I got to my feet, the Cherokee man inclining his head and I returned it, giving him the best smile I could muster.  
"Thank you, I am grateful for your help."  
He simply nodded his head, his old wise eyes sending a chill down my spine before he moved into a different room, Trix leaving me to follow him; which kind of hurt.

Turning to face Daryl, I gave a small snort of laughter, it was odd to see him standing there without his crossbow over his shoulders, he looked as though he didn't know what to do with his hands.  
"How are you?" I asked, moving over to take a seat, my legs feeling tired. Daryl leant against a heavy bookcase, crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders. He looked terrible, his eyes were heavy with tiredness and his scruffy stubble was getting longer just like his dark hair, at least I had a valid excuse and I winced as my side twinged.  
"Not worried 'bout me, how about you, you feel any… different?"  
"Like have a craving for flesh?" I looked up at him, resting back in the seat and running my hand through my now damp hair, shaking my head.  
"No, I feel fine, just a little exhausted you know?"  
"Think you strong enough to head off tomorrow?"

For a second my blood ran cold; I hadn't thought about leaving, and instantly I felt sick knowing I would have to make a choice. My jaw fell slack before I tightened it to the point where I couldn't give him an answer. Daryl saw this and that hard marble face returned and he nibbled on the inside of his lip like he always did when holding back.  
"Daryl, I just found my brother. I thought he was dead,"  
He nodded quickly, straightening his stance and squaring his shoulders.  
"I know, I get it."

He stepped out of my vision for a second, and when he returned he had his crossbow over his shoulder, his poncho folded over his arms ready to go and I sat forward in my seat.  
"Daryl, you're not leaving are you?"  
"I have to find the group. You have to stay, your family is here. Mine is out there somewhere."  
I knew his words didn't mean to hurt, there was no malice in them but it did hurt and I felt my face turn into a scowl as I got to my feet. Why did it have to come to this? I couldn't make Daryl stay, I was just one person, a girl he could sleep with compared to the others out there. I felt terrible not having thought of them, not having a drive to go out there and find them. Part of me said I had done my part, I had practically died saving them, but I did care for them.  
But I had just found my brother; years of growing up together and being blood made my bond stronger than to a group of strangers I survived with.  
I was going to offer that, find the group and bring them back here, we could all get through this but Daryl fished around in his pocket, stepping up to me and lifting a small green stone.

I took it from him, my fingers brushing against his but he kept his distance from me, hanging his head as he watched me twirl the penny sized stone in my fingers. The deep green was almost a shiny smooth surface, stripes of different shades of green and brown layering it and I looked up at Daryl.  
"Its jasper, thought you might like it, didn't 'ave much else to do around here while you were…"  
He sucked in his bottom lip and gave a curt nod, spinning around and leaving the apartment before I could even blink. I ran my thumb over the stone, the once rough surface smoothed over and I looked at its rich colours that shone in the sunlight behind me.  
Right then I wished I could rip myself in half, I _needed _to be in two places; at Daryl's side and then at Vincent's side.

Dropping back into the seat, Trix padded out and rest his head in my lap and I stared back at him, his deep brown eyes watching me carefully.  
"What do I do hmm?" I asked, wishing he could give me an answer.  
Glancing at my shoulder, I looked at the wrinkled hand that held it, following it up to Ashwin's face as he looked down at me. I felt my eyes sting and forced myself not to blink, I couldn't cry in a stranger's home, but I couldn't make up my mind. Well my mind knew what to do, stay here with my brother but my heart was breaking, stretching at the seams.

"Pay attention to the whispers," Ashwin said, his English not very well pronounced but I focused on him and what he was trying to say, "So we won't have to listen to the screams."  
Somehow that didn't make me feel any better, only worse and I looked down at the piece of jasper Daryl had polished for me and squeezed my eyes shut. I tried to find those whispers, tried to think of every possible situation, everything she could do but my mind and heart just didn't want to agree on anything and I opened my eyes. I didn't need to listen to either of those stupid organs, I was going to do what I wanted; I was going to do what was right.

* * *

**I wonder who she will choose, oh no. Think something will work out?  
Let me know what you think, thanks for reading!  
Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	4. Farewell

**Hi all, sorry it took so long to update.  
I do not own the walking dead. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Farewell

A knock at my brothers door made me roll to the edge of the bed; I was bored staring at the ceiling anyway.  
"Come in." I said, rubbing my throbbing headache. The door opened and Vincent stepped into the room and I rolled my eyes.  
"You don't need to knock to come into your own home."  
"I thought you might be resting."  
I looked at the blanket I had pulled back, that had been my intent a few minutes ago but I just couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. Even if I could I don't think my mind would allow rest, it was raging.  
"No, just thinking."

Vincent sat beside me, the bed dipping and I swung my legs off the bed, my boots still on and I stared at them as Vincent cleared his throat.  
"About Daryl?"  
All I could do was nod and I looked up across the room to where I had put the piece of jasper on the table. I thought deciding between life and death would be harder, but now I felt like I was trying to decide what arm I felt like cutting off. As we sat there in the quiet, hearing others outside in the corridor or in their own apartments laughing and chatting I could remember when Vincent and I would go to the docks, sit there with our toes dipped in the water as we watched the world live around us, watching the boats coming and going, the people that would stop and chat and the songs that they would hum; what happened to that innocence? Surely the human race wasn't as disgusting as many thought, surely God didn't hate what we had become that much that he wanted to torment us? At the end of the day though it was done, all that mattered now was surviving to maybe have a chance of seeing this thing through to the end.

"I always said that you should never think," Vincent chuckled and I shot him a glare, "it's dangerous."  
I couldn't help but give a weak smile, his shoulder pushing against mine.  
"He is leaving today."  
It shocked me, not that he was leaving or leaving today, but to actually hear it, it was really happening, I was losing the man that I had fallen in love with. With the world as cold as it was, I just knew that if he left, I would never see him again. It was a miracle that I had lived, it was a miracle that I had found my brother, and I think I have used up all my luck. Swallowing hard, I straightened up my black cardigan, pulling the long sleeves over my hands after I tied my hair back from my face.  
"You care for him?"  
I nodded and Vincent got up off the bed, walking over to a cupboard and bringing out my bow and quiver, along with my machete and gun. He paused, looking at the bow before he stood in front of me.

"You might want these things back then, Rambo."  
I rolled my eyes at the joke, standing and taking back the weapons that had become extra limbs to me. Vincents hand lingered on the bow before he relinquished it to me.  
"I'm guessing your even better at it now." He chuckled and I nodded, remembering all the hours I would spend on the paddock aiming at a makeshift target of hay and blankets, Vincent and Sean behind me, distracting and encouraging me all at the same time. Vincent was the archer of the family, he was the best I had ever seen, until I met Daryl.  
"Do you have one?"  
"We've yet to find an ammo shop that hasn't been raided. That would have been the first place people went. You hang onto it,"  
"I wasn't going to offer it," I lied, laying it down carefully on the bed while I wrapped the gun holster around my hips, strapping the quiver to my thigh.

I was suiting up, or so it felt and as I turned back to the bed, Vincent laying my arrows and some news ones beside it, I hesitated. Dark green eyes were watching me and I looked up at him and could see the sadness etching into his face, his lips clamped shut. Typical him; he could find out everything about everyone else, not to blackmail them or control them, but to help them but the second that it came to my brother feeling or wanting anything, just silence.  
Looking back to the bow, did this mean I was leaving?  
My hand twitched beside me, I was tired, I had just come back from the dead and I was going to go run around and tempt fate again? Then again it didn't matter who I was with or where I was, nothing was guaranteed.  
This was it, this was my decision and with a sigh and prepared myself to say farewell.

* * *

"There will be a working car by the building with the billboard on it, keys are under the floor matt."  
I could hear Armstrongs booming voice as I made my way down the stairs, Vincent not far behind me. The main foyer to the once what I would have assumed expensive apartment building was empty, a few armed people leaning against the wall as another started to tape newspaper to the windows. It blocked out the sun and well as the view of the walkers, maybe so that we didn't have to see them or so that their hungry eyes couldn't see us.  
We rounded the corner, the small maintenance room window revealing that the back of the building wasn't as crowded with walkers, the sun streaming in and revealing the dusty room and Daryl who was waiting by the door.

Armstrong handed him a gun, Daryl taking it reluctantly, standing up straight when he saw myself and Vincent walk in. Daryl turned his head, a small tilt of his lips smiling at me and I returned it, stepping up beside me.  
"Can sneak out this wa'. It only took us under an 'our to get here, we can make it back before dark and get a head star' lookin for the others."  
I nodded my head, that was a good plan but I bit my bottom lip hard as Daryl looked at me, his eyes tracing me up and down. Trix wasn't with me, and my bow was still up on the bed and I could see Daryl recognise what this meant. Behind me, Vincent stepped out of the room, Armstrong following and I dropped my arms to my side.  
"I'm staying."

Daryl tensed, turning away from me slightly and shifting his weight, as though he didn't know how to take the news.  
"This is my brother," I said, trying to explain my decision, "I can't lose him again."  
Daryl frowned at me, the hurt obvious in his eyes. Rolling his shoulders, he turned his eyes to look at everything but me, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and I felt terrible.  
"But you can handle losing me?" he asked quietly and I could do nothing but stand there, watching his face harden with anger before he sighed, stepping towards me as if going to embrace me but he stopped, jabbing his finger at me as he took a few more steps away.  
"I just got _you_ back."  
Still unable to find any words that would make him feel better, I carefully moved closer to him, my hand tracing down that strong jaw as I kissed him. He remained rigid, fighting himself not to return the kiss or to pull me into him.

When Daryl didn't move, I stepped away from him and Vincent and Armstrong returned to the room, watching as Daryl stared at me before he managed a slow blink and a sad nod of his head at me.  
"We'll give you as much cover as you need."  
"Nah, the quieter the betta. Thanks for the car and food man." He spoke to Vincent, inclining his head in thanks and quietly Armstrong opened the door, only a few of the walkers noticing and slowly making their way towards the door. I wanted to stop Daryl there, I wanted to lock that door and yet at the same time I wanted to leave with him. I wanted to give him something, something to remember me by but what? And why? There was no place for that in this world, and with my gut wrenching I forced a smile onto my face and watched him walk away.

I stepped forward but Armstrong quickly shut the door as walkers began to approach. With my heart in my throat I looked to the window, peering out and watching as Daryl weaved around the walkers, slowly vanishing from my sight and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

The night was just as bitter and as cold as any other winter night as I huddled into the jacket I was given, but no matter what I did, I couldn't get warm.

I sat in an old lawn chair, one of many that were positioned in the corridor. As a restriction and precaution my brother made a rule of lights out when it was dark; we didn't want any unwanted attention. So instead we had two or three camp lights along the corridor, people sitting around it as food was dished out. It wasn't much, some brown rice and dried beef with even a bit of tomato sauce for the kids but it was more than enough and I could barely get through it. My stomach was full, probably with sadness I thought and loneliness, even though I had people asking me left right and centre how I was feeling, how I had survived this so far and where I had come from, what I had done before the fall of humanity. It had been a decent distraction for a while, but now many had gone to their rooms, tucking their children in and resting privately. Vincent sat in the chair next to me, talking and laughing quietly with some of the other 'soldiers', people I had seen walking around during the day monitoring and all had guns on their hips and ready in their hands.

I wanted to go as well, find a bed somewhere and weep but I pulled the jacket tighter around me, staring into the light of the camp lantern. I couldn't let a broken heart defeat me, even though what I felt with Daryl was the only time I had ever felt it, and I had let him run away; literally.  
"Here."  
A tumbler was held in front of me, the dark brown liquid swishing up the sides before it settled and I followed the arm back to my brother. He wiggled it slightly as I stared at him dumbly before I shook my head.  
"I had tablets with dinner, she said not to mix it with-"  
"Go on," Hughes encouraged me, taking out a bottle of beer from somewhere and slumped back in his chair, looking far more relaxed then when I first met him on the roof, "you survived a fucking zombie bite, I don't think a glass of whisky is going to kill you now."  
I took the glass from my brother with a shrug, he had a point, and the rich smell of the alcohol was too enticing. It burnt down my throat but I let out a satisfied sigh, finishing the rest with a gulp.  
"Take it easy, you're like a fish out of water, and we're on rations." Vincent chuckled and I felt a blush grow on my cheeks, whether from the alcohol or seeming like an alcoholic I didn't really care.

Ashwin appeared from the shadows to our side and Vincent and Hughes let out a small quiet cheer as the old man said in a heavy accent that he had a bottle somewhere.  
"Man I couldn't have done what that guy did today." Hughes groaned, taking a swig form his beer that he hissed at for being warm, despite the cold night. He looked across the short distance to me and gave me a strange look.  
"I thought for sure you would go with him."  
"Well blood is thicker than water, right, _Jasmine_?" he patted my leg and I tried not to shoot him a harsh look at the use of my new name, I knew he didn't mean for it to sound the way it did.  
"It doesn't matter about who is out there, all that matters is that you are here with me, and who knows," he chuckled, glancing between Hughes and myself, "maybe a new love can blossom here…"  
I rolled my eyes; my brother was never drunk, we had all promised each other as children that we never would, but one sip and my brother thought it meant he could have a loose tongue. Hughes just laughed and I pushed his hand away from me, giggling despite my body creaking.  
Ashwin returned, producing the bottle of scotch and I held up my glass as he gestured.

"Yeah, maybe it was a mistake to meet him, I was debating for ages whether or not to help him." I almost slapped myself for saying such a thing and Ashwin lowered his hand to mine, catching my gaze. With better English that I thought he could muster, he looked me straight in the eye and even in the dull light I could see something wise sparkle in them.  
"A snowflake never falls in the wrong place."  
At that he handed the bottle to Vincent, Hughes making a comment about old indian riddles as Ashwin took his seat again, Trix padding over from his spot next to me to drop his head in the old mans lap. It was food for thought and I did think, sipping on the warm drink.  
Without Daryl, I wouldn't be here now. I would never have found the group, which in turn led to me surviving most of the winter, it challenged my people person skills most of the time, but I had found something there that took my mind off of things, even if for an hour.  
Yes I ended up bitten trying to save them, but I did save them, and Daryl could have shot me, seen me bitten and put me out of my misery like a sick dog but he didn't, and I would never get the chance now to ask him why.

"What you thinking about?" Vincent asked and I finished my drink again in one gulp, feeling my head spin in a funny way.  
"Thinking that, without him, I would never have found you."  
"Technically I found you."  
He was right, I couldn't argue and Trix pawed at my knee as Ashwin stood, disappearing into his room for the night.  
"Any way you should really get some rest," Vincent said, standing to give me a hand up, "we have a big day tomorrow."  
"What," I asked as he led me back to the room, opening the door and letting me in but not joining me, "laundry day."  
He chuckled, a sound I was grateful to be able to hear again.  
"I wish, we leave tomorrow. We will be escorting these people somewhere else, a town away from here."  
I frowned, praying that we weren't going back to the town that I had fled from but then I could never imagine my brother getting tangle up with people like that.  
"Can I ask where?"  
Vincent nodded, smiling as he watched to make sure I found the small flashlight so that I could get myself organised for the night.  
"Woodbury."

* * *

**Oooh, do you think she made the right choice? And what is Vincent doing at Woodbury?  
Remember, if you haven't seen season 3, the next following chapters will hold spoilers.**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!  
Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	5. Distance

Chapter 5: Distance

I thought that it would have been chaotic trying to get so many people packed and organised, ready to leave by a certain time but my brother made it look easy.  
Vincent was in a million places at once; on the roof ordering the snipers and other good shots to take out as many walkers they could, downstairs organising people to offer a distraction by driving out a far while in the opposite direction and let off a few rounds; all of those people returning safely and then he was speaking to all twenty one residents, assuring them that it was in their best interest to leave here.

I felt a little out of place, unsure what to do; I had barely any belongings to pack, everything I had I wore or could fit in my new deep military styled pockets. With nothing to do I found myself tugging at the cargo pants, jumping on the spot to make sure that they wouldn't fall down easily. Gingerly I lifted up my shirt, peeling back the large pad that had been pressed against my wound. There was hardly any pain and I poked around the stitches, making sure I wasn't going to get an infection and die from that but Abigale made sure that I downed enough tablets that I swore I would rattle if I moved too much. It seemed to be working though, I had more colour to my face and I could open my eyes wider, keep them open for longer. My limbs were crying out for a stretch, a proper run and I knew that it would come sooner than later.

Outside the gunshots became fewer and fewer and I leaned closer to the window, peering out at the pre-dawn horizon. Spring couldn't be far away now, these morning weren't as chilly and the snow had all but gone from the ground. A tap at the door spun me around and Hughes opened the door slowly, and I waved my hand for him to come in.  
"Vincent sent me to make sure you were ready to go, we're gathering downstairs."  
"I'll be done in a minute."  
He turned and left and I glanced around the apartment one last time, making sure I had everything that was mine. Vincent had been in earlier, picking up his bag and I spent that time actually looking at the belongings left behind in the room. The DVD collection screamed at me that this wasn't where my brother lived; How to Lose a Guy in Ten Day? The Pride and the Prejudice? No, if it was the Alien series or a collection of western movies maybe.

Turning off the bedside light, I softly closed the door behind me, wondering about the person that would have lived there, no one may ever step foot in there again, no one might ever sleep in that bed again. Not that it mattered, but since my handshake with death it was all I could think about, the pain and fear that each and every one of those walkers had felt when they were still human. Some deserved it, but no one deserved to be such monsters, no one would willingly do this.  
The crowd was starting to gather at the stairs and I hurried down to the foyer, trying to find Vincent but instead I found Trisha. She spun around, her leather jacket squeaking as she held the rifle to her chest, giving me a distasteful frown.  
"Have you seen Vincent?"  
"How about you just make yourself useful hmm? Your brother aint going anywhere, much like you."  
I ignored the jab, nodding my head and straightening my back so that we stood at equal height. I didn't seem to have the patience for people like this anymore, if she had a problem with me, fine, but while I didn't have a problem with her it was for the better.  
"Do you have something in mind?" I asked, and Trisha flicked her hair from her eyes.  
"Yeah, get out of our way."

With a shove she moved past me and I sighed, watching her storm off. I felt like throwing something at her but I stopped imagining scenarios where I could 'accidently' throw that bottle at her when there was a tug at my pants. I had to fight my knee jerk reaction of a walker, my side tingling at the memory of all those corpses grabbing at me when I looked down into the face of a young boy.  
"Excuse me miss, my Nan needs help down the stairs."  
I looked in the direction he pointed and to the frail lady trying to make her way down and I nodded, quickly at her side and offering my arm. She was thankful, patting my cheek before she took her grandsons hand and joined the others. It felt good to be useful, to be helpful to other people without the need of a weapon and I smiled as other people asked for little things such as a bag, directions or even reassurance.

A bark caught my attention and in the dim light I saw Trix make his way through the people and towards me, Vincent not far behind him.  
"Ready to go?"  
I nodded and Vincent clapped his hands together, everyone in the room stopping to look at him.  
"Alright we still have a few biters wandering around but stick to your groups, stick to the car or bus you have been designated to. Keep tight and follow your designated driver, they will shoot anything that gets too close so please don't panic. Two days and we will be somewhere where there are other people, a proper safe place to be. Stick close, move fast and we will be fine. Let's go! Group one you're up!"  
Trisha held up her gun, calling those people over to her and the door was opened, the people calmly funnelling outside. Vincent stepped off the step and gave a smile as I gave a small applaud.  
"Look at you, I always knew you would be perfect as a tyrant."  
"Not the leader, just a man in charge. The real boss is at Woodbury." His face tightened as though disgusted by some thought but I tried to offer a distraction.  
"What car am I in?"  
"You're with me little sis," he playfully said, pushing his fingers into my hair and shaking my head slightly. I slapped his hands away and we stood there watching as the people were led towards outside, only a few cracks of a gun being heard the entire time.

Behind us the sun was beginning to rise, the first rays of the orange light stretching across the smooth ground towards out feet and as the last person stepped outside, Vincent guided me to follow them. After the door was chained behind us, we made a quick quiet run towards the convoy of vehicles shielded by some fallen trees and skip bins. I could hear the walkers behind us getting louder but I didn't dare look over my shoulder as Vincent grabbed my hand, making sure I got into the passenger seat of a service van, taking his spot in the driver's seat. It was a relief that we were in the same vehicle, and I could see he was thinking about it also as he gave me a long look before glancing at the people sitting in the back.  
"Sorry there's no seat belts, just sit tight, it'll smooth out eventually." They all mumbled that they would be fine and I relaxed back into the seat, my bow across my legs and Trix sitting at my feet, between both of us being underweight we managed to fit comfortably.  
Vincent shuffled, putting his gun on the dash in front of him as he pulled free a small radio, clicking the button.  
"We good to go?"  
_"Let's go, we got some extras trying to join us." _Armstrong's voice was unmistakeable and Vincent turned the car on.  
_"Remember, keep close," _someone's voice came over, Vincent handing it over to me as he drove the car forward. Walkers were starting to spill around from the front of the building, curious about the noise and watching as their breakfast escaped on wheels.  
_"Not as close as last time Pat. We can't go another round of bumper cars." _Trishas harsh voice came over the radio and Vincent chuckled slightly, remembering the event.

I just sat back, looking out the window as we circled back around the front of the apartment building. The rising sun lit the top of the roof like a beacon and my heart skipped a beat when I saw a dark skinned old man up there.  
"Ashwin!" I cried, alarmed and leant forward to keep my eye on him, but Vincent didn't stop.  
"He isn't coming with us. We found him in there, he refused to leave. He'll be alright, he'll be up there singing or chanting about something. Maybe it is a good luck song for us." Vincent said with a smile as he sat back in the seat, draping his arm across the steering wheel as we reached the less bumpy highway.  
Why would anyone want to stay there, alone in that big place with so many walkers so close?

"Tell me more about where we are going, what do you do exactly?"  
Vincent rubbed his eyes, covering his yawn and I dropped my hands to Trix, patting him as I watched the passing scenery, waiting for Vincent to answer.  
"I'm," he had to stop and think about it before he gave a lopsided grin, "A bit like the transporter, a couple of months ago I was asked to be in charge of a group and find people, bring them back to the town. It is a decent place," he cringed slightly, and I may not have been with my brother for a while, and that short amount of time may have changed both of us but I could still tell when my brother was lying. It made me nervous but I didn't push the matter, hopefully he would trust me enough sooner or later.  
"The Governor, he is the guy in charge. In no time at all he managed to barricade part of the town and people have found us and we have found them. Everyone is welcomed into Woodbury."  
It sounded as though it was rehearsed but to be honest all I focused on was a town barricaded and people. My imagination was running wild, picturing buildings occupied by people rather than corpses, street lights and cars and clean streets.

Time ticked by slowly, Vincent talking to the people in the back as we continued to drive. I just stared out at the land that passed us by, most of the snow melted away even though the days and nights still proved cool, you could feel it though as you stood in the sun, the warmth starting to return and I could wait. Things seemed to be doing alright now; I had lived, I had found my brother and I was on my way to a safe place.  
The only down side was that I didn't have Daryl by my side, I didn't know if the group that had helped keep my alive for so long was even alive themselves or still together. I had no idea how far away they were, I didn't know how much distance was now going to be between us, but I knew that it was too much for our paths to ever cross again, no matter how hard I willed for me to be wrong.  
It had only been a day but it already felt as though he had been out of my life for a year, it felt wrong to have my heart skip a beat at the thought of him, all I would allow myself to feel was a hope that he had found the group safely.

We stopped briefly on the side of the road, a safe distance from any towns to stretch everyone's legs. There was no food for a late lunch, not that it was anything new to me, but people were complaining. Hughes had come up to me, informing that they a stack of supplies at the apartment building, the only problem was that they had found more people than what they were expecting, that and between the walkers and the snow it had been hard to leave on time. I asked him about Woodbury and how he had come to be here, Hughes answering in practically the same words as Vincent before he was called away. I leant back on the van, my back in some pain probably from all the sitting and I glanced up at the almost clear sky, bored.  
It was nice to have something other than silence to hear, but as I listened to the people talk and complain, listened to the children cry and parents growl I wished I had the strength to just get in the car and shut them out, to seek out that silence. I kind of missed being on my own.  
Eyes were now looking at me, watching me cautiously as they walked around and I did my best not to glare back. By now people had heard about my miraculous survival and they seemed split down the middle on how they felt about it. Half of them thought it was a miracle and didn't have a problem with it, but the other half treated me as though I was contagious, that maybe I may be alive but there had to be something wrong with me.

"You alright?"  
I smiled as Armstrong looked at me slightly concerned and I nodded, standing up straight next to the tall man. His kind face gave me a disbelieving look and I crossed my arms, shrugging and looked around at all the people.  
"Not used to being around so many people." I sighed, chuckling slightly, "debating whether I want to go to Woodbury or run back to my solitude." I said honestly.  
Armstrong sighed, relaxing his stance and also gazing at all the people.  
"I had been on my own for a while as well, I refused to try and survive this disgusting place." He started and I gazed up at him, wondering why he was telling me this, a stranger but I listened to it regardless.  
"I made sure I did everything I could to be killed or bitten, I just wanted to die, but I was a coward to pull the trigger. I was in a pub, I opened all the doors, I made noise, I drank everything that was in those four walls and yet nothing happened. Each day I would wake up and each day I would curse."  
His dark eyes flicked down to me and I tried to keep my face calm, tried to show him that I wasn't judging him, and I wasn't.  
"I was close to using that last bullet one day; I hadn't seen anyone alive for months and even if I did, they wouldn't want some suicidal drunk. I was no good for anyone, even myself," he looked away from me and I followed his gaze as it watched my brother as he spoke to some of the people.  
"Then your brother found me. He talked me out of it, somehow, and he gave me a chance. He sobered me up, reassured me that despite the world we lived in, life itself was still worth it and took me to Woodbury. Since then I have found a woman that I love, I have a roof over my head and a bed beneath me." He fixed his stance and tucked his rifle under his arm more, giving me a smile. "I thank your brother dearly, without him who knows what would have become of me. Solitude is good, but not when other people need you. Just give it a chance."

He lifted an eyebrow and I stared at him, not believing that this big, kind, intelligent man was ever in that situation but I nodded slowly and he left, leaving me staring at the concrete beneath my feet. Maybe I was just being silly, I had come back from the dead and to my knowledge no one else had done that, I needed to use this gift, I needed to get back to some normalcy and this was the best chance I had. I appreciated everything Rick did for his group and for me, but I couldn't keep moving like that, not anymore.  
"You look like you're trying to lay an egg."  
I took the bottle Vincent held up for me, giving him a laugh as he put his hands on his hips.  
"Just bored."  
Vincent cracked his knuckles and then pointed in the direction of a few cars down.  
"Find Trisha, she might have something for you to do."  
I tried to hold onto my sneer, not needing to cause any trouble my first day out with Vincent and his group, but did it have to be her? I nodded and Vincent gave me a smile as though he knew my feelings and I gulped down some of the water before grabbing my bow, keeping it in my grip as I got closer.

Trisha frowned at me as two people she was speaking with left with their orders, licking her lips and putting her hands on her hips.  
"Yes?" She asked and I gave her the best smile I could.  
"Vincent said you might have something I can do."  
She looked me up and down and again I wasn't sure what people saw or were looking for but she seemed disappointed, as though I was wasting her precious time and I felt my patience that had not long ago been unlimited virtually run out.  
"What can you do?"  
I lifted my bow up, "I'm a good shot, with the bow or a gun. I can track and I can-"  
"Alright I didn't want a freaking résumé."  
I dropped my bow back down to my side, biting the inside of my lip to stop me from snapping back. She seemed to give it a thought and I was ready to turn and leave; I would rather suffer from boredom than stand in front of her a second longer, Hughes and another man listening in when Trisha spoke.  
"I guess we need someone to do rubbish collection." She snickered and I lifted an eyebrow, "You know, go green, save the environment." She turned away with a laugh, Hughes and the other man I heard Trisha call Latham, giggled between each other and I reached out, grabbing her shoulder to stop her.

"Look, I'm happy to do that but I can help with scouting and patrols as well, you look as though you need all the help you can get."  
Trisha spun around, eyes ablaze with anger and she shoved my shoulders, forcing me backwards towards the vehicle.  
"Look, princess, you just do as we say. I don't care who your brother is, what you _think _you can do or what you've been through. We don't need you and your little toothpicks," she said, gesturing to my arrows and I felt my face hardened. She frowned at me, as if waiting for me to answer back, Latham and Hughes now on the ground and watching from a safe distance. My fingers itched and I was ready to fight her, something that surprised me but I seemed to have less control of my anger today.  
From the corner of my eye I could see something move in the surrounding forest and I heard Trix growl.

I pulled out an arrow, Trisha stepping back from me, alarmed but I paid her no attention as I lifted my bow, ignoring the sting in my side as I pull my arm back, taking aim on the forest. Trisha started to demand what I was doing when a woman screamed, followed by the alarmed cry of a man as a walker stumbled out of the trees and onto the road.  
Releasing the arrow, I was satisfied as it hit its target before it managed to take another step on the tarmac, readying another arrow and I took aim on the other. People were running, making it difficult and the distance didn't help but as soon as it was clear, I again successfully dropped the walker and I took in a deep breath, watching as Armstrong and Vincent hacked at the last walker.  
Squaring my shoulders, I looked around to Trisha who had not even upholstered her gun, eyes wide and face slack as she looked slowly from the walkers and to me.  
"I think she is more useful than even you Trisha."  
I wish Hughes hadn't said that, but I knew it was probably true and with a huff Trisha walked away, getting into the car as Vincent called for everyone to get into their seats, ready to move on.

With a bit more of a spring in my step I made my way towards the walkers I had killed, Vincent already there cleaning the arrow heads on the rags of the walkers. He handed them to me with a smile and I put them back in the holster as Vincent walked back with me to the car.  
"I see you are fitting in alright."  
"Thought I'd give them a taste of what I can do." I said, frowning at Vincent as I got into the passenger seat, Trix jumping up and nestling at my feet again. Vincent leant over the back making sure people were secure enough for him to drive off before giving Trix a pat.  
"They are good people, Sierra. Sorry, Jasmine." He quickly corrected, giving a smile and I returned it, happy that he was trying to get use to the name. "Try not to show off too much of anything else you can do, it might hurt their feelings."  
I tried to laugh with him but it came out as more of a breath. I needed to make friends, he had a point, but already as we continued our way towards Woodbury, I could feel the space growing between myself and everyone else, and as I sat there, my emotions pumped from the walkers, I wondered if I really was still myself.

We made camp that night, and as I had expected, I was asked to be on watch for a while if I was up to it, which I definitely was. I spent the other half of the night watching and talking with Vincent; it was just so wonderful to be in the company of someone who was family, someone who I treasured and he made sure I knew he felt the same way.  
"Making me put things into perspective." He had said to me, and although I was confused, he reminded me of some things I had forgotten about, memories that seemed like from another life time.  
"Remember when," Vincent couldn't hold onto his laugh, "when the power went out when we had those floods a few years ago?" I did laugh, something hard as I remembered those nights, huddled in our little house, surrounded by water and no power, it felt good to laugh and it seemed as though I was remembering this for the first time.  
"Mum boiled potatoes over the fire place for like three nights in a row. We might be half Irish but God I was sick of them, and then the entertainment!" That was what reduced us to giggles.  
"Sean was the best at charades. What movie was it again?"  
"The Little Mermaid."  
"That's right, the way he wiggled on the floor, he looked like he had been hit by a Taser!"  
We laughed, but slowly I looked down at my thumb where his ring sat. Next thing, all I could think about was his cries for help, his hand slipping from mine and I felt my face contort as I tried to keep it from becoming sad. Vincent saw and he cleared his throat, poking the fire with a stick before dropping it in.

"I might just go back to the old me with you around now." He laughed and I wiggled closer to the fire, watching as the flames danced in front of us before I looked at him. He still seemed the same; still the same mop of hair, powerful eyes and gentle features, he was still the leader and still brave, what was different about him? The only thing I could put it down to was the fact that he had more than a sibling to boss around now, had more responsibility.  
"Maybe we can finally make some new, good memories."  
I gave him a smile as I laid down, Vincent getting to his feet to speak with Armstrong and I felt my eyes droop as I watched the fire. As I did, I tried to think of any memories that I had since this all started that were good, and besides finding Vincent and surviving; all I could think of was Daryl.  
Feeling a cold creep down my spine, I tried to keep my eyes from crying as Trix stretched beside me, doing my best to not miss having his presence next to me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please read and review. I hope it is going alright so far :)  
What do you think is in store for her at Woodbury?**

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	6. Comfort

**Hi all, sorry I haven't been around, have some updates. I was trying to figure out a way to keep the story going, I hope you all aren't too bored with it. Please read and review.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Chapter 6: Comfort

It would have had to been one of the new Seven Wonders of the World was my first thought when I saw Woodbury. The wall of metal and tyres looked strong enough to even keep us out if those on the inside wanted to and as I glanced around the outside area, there were hardly any walkers roaming about.

The convoy of cars came to a stop after a few days travel, a good time I was told compared to how it could have been, a few people manning the wall looking down at us and Vincent stepped out of his seat. For a second my heart stopped as I looked back to the well-armed men watching him but I was put to ease when they smiled.  
"O'Kane! Thought maybe you'd died."  
"Not this time Martinez. Got a heap of people to welcome, the Governor around?"  
The man, Martinez nodded before giving a sharp whistle, obviously instructing someone to get this Governor and looking back at the convoy of cars.  
"Alright, you know what to do." He called down and Vincent nodded, getting back into the car and waiting for the gates to be opened.  
"When were you meant to be back?" I asked and Vincent gave a snort, edging forward as the gates opened slowly.  
"About a month ago."  
I thought to myself that it was a good thing he had been stuck by ice and walkers, otherwise I would be dead right now.

The people behind me leant forward, staring out the windscreen at the new area, eyes wide with amazement and I wondered if they had seen this much space clear of walkers, because I knew I sure hadn't. We drove along the clean street and I stared around in my own awe; the buildings were old but extremely neat, the pavement being used by people taking a leisurely stroll and kids were even riding on bikes. Grass was neat and there were even solar panels in the middle of the main street, friendly faces were looking over at the new load of people, people stepping out of the buildings and a small crowd began to grow around us as we came to a stop. I turned to Vincent and he was already looking at me with a smile.  
"Stick close to me."  
He stepped out, letting the people in the back out as well and I stretched my legs as Trix leapt from the car. It felt amazing to not have to worry about walkers, but something was tingling at the ends of my fingers.

"Alright everyone, just keep close and follow Trisha and Armstrong, they'll take you over to where the Governor will address you."  
People began to file past, giving Vincent thanks before they were lead away towards a very neat building, the green grass and white arches the most regal thing I had seen for a while. A tall man stood on the small deck, his hands on his hips and a heavy black jacket over his shoulders. My first feeling was intimidation, his face may have been smiling and friendly I could see how hard it was for him to keep it that way. He stood there, the Governor of Woodbury as the twenty or so people stood around, waiting to hear what he had to say eagerly. I did as Vincent asked and remained close at his side towards the back, Trix moving away from me to inspect the surrounding bushes.

"Welcome, welcome all of you to Woodbury!"  
A few of the people cheered, the other half shouting out questions.  
"Now, I am sure you have a lot of questions, and please believe me, they will all be answered to the best of our ability. You will be safe here, we can provide food, shelter, even hot water. You can have a life here, all we ask is that you cooperate and lend a helping hand when and where you can. Any skills you have can be used, this is a haven; you can have a normal happy life here."  
People became quiet but I could see the smile on their faces as they looked up to him, like some sort of priest or saviour, which I guess in a way he was.  
"Rowan here will give you a tour of our lovely little town and by the end of today you will have rooms appointed and food in your belly. If you have any troubles ask for me directly. Again, welcome to Woodbury."  
A young woman stepped forward from beside the Governor, a clipboard and pen in her hand and people lined up with their friends or family as she asked for their names. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Trisha walk towards the Governor before he went back inside, saying something to him that caught his interest as he stared at Trisha like he couldn't believe her.

"Come on," Vincent said, whistling for Trix who came happily, his hand grabbing my arm and pulling me along quickly.  
"Why? I want to have a look around," I said, still amazed by so much open safe space but when Vincent tucked his arm in mine, making sure I didn't stop, I had a feeling of fear twist in my gut.  
"Where you off to in a rush?" A deep voice spoke behind us and I didn't miss the curse Vincent hissed quietly before he turned around, a respectable smile on his face. I did the same, looking at the Governor more closely as he stopped a few feet in front of us. He was tall, his faced lined with years of hard work or maybe it was just the stress of today's lifestyle. I quickly glanced around at the people in the town, none of them seemed unhealthily thin and I felt my stomach tighten at the thought of food.  
"Thought I'd show Jasmine around myself, she is my sister."  
"Sister, the one you thought was dead?" he chuckled slightly and I felt my frown grow; I was standing right here. "Where are my manners, I'm the Governor," he said, extending his hand and I took it, shaking it firmly, "Everyone is welcomed to Woodbury, especially any family members of this gentleman here."  
"Well unless you welcome walkers, there won't be anymore."

The Governor turned his smile to Vincent, his eyes becoming hard despite that smile and I cleared my throat.  
"This place is, amazing."  
"It isn't much," he replied, looking proudly around at what he called home, "but with a lot of blood sweat, tears and duct tape it is home." He chuckled and I stood there anxiously, this felt awkward.  
"Well we best get going, I know how busy it'll be with everyone here now,"  
"Wait a minute," the Governor said, freezing Vincent mid turn, "I have a question for your sister here."  
I felt my muscles tighten but I tried to keep my face neutral as I looked back at the man. His brown hair as streaked with grey and his dark eyes focused on me, searching for something.  
"Is it true you were bitten? As in, a proper bite from a biter?"  
My throat decided it didn't want to open so I just nodded my head, hoping that I wouldn't be kicked out. The Governors face tightened before it became the most natural smile I had seen him do in the short time I had known him.  
"Isn't that something? Comforting to know that there is a chance."  
I wanted to tell him that it hurt more than anything, that I had died and sometimes at night when I slept I wish that I did die but I bit my tongue, simply nodding my head.

"When you get the time, you should pop over and see Milton. He's our local scientist."  
"I don't think my sister wants to be his lab rat, Gov."  
The Governor chuckled again, adjusting his shoulders under his jacket.  
"I wouldn't dream of it, he studies the biters, I just think it might be a good idea to see him."  
Vincent opened his mouth and I knew it would be to protest so I grabbed his wrist, keeping him quiet as I gave the Governor my best smile.  
"I'd be happy to, I'll see him as soon as I can."  
This seemed to please the Governor and he shifted his weight ready to leave, giving Vincent a hard look.  
"Excellent. Well Vincent here knows where to find him, and lunch shouldn't be far away."

Then without a second glance or another word he left, strolling back towards the building he had come from, chatting with some people along the way and I looked up at Vincent, wanting to ask what that was about but he just frowned at the Governors back and turned around.  
"Come on, I'll organise a room for you. The one next to mine should still be empty."  
We walked, power walked more like it towards a dark brick building, and it took me a few attempts to get the word hello out correctly to the people that said it to me. This was going to be an adjustment.  
After I waited in the hall way for a second, Vincent came out of the apartment room with a smile and ushered me inside. It was small, a new makeshift wall had been put down the middle, obviously to make more rooms for more people but on the other side I had a clear view of the main street below.  
"It isn't much, but you can make it your own." Vincent walked into the room, pulling back the dark red curtains more and pointed towards a door.  
"That's a bathroom, I'll share it with you, my room on the other side of this. It has hot water but be careful with it," he practically danced across the room, pointing to the double bed already made with sheets and a doona and then to a cupboard and some draws, all of which I could see easily in the open space but I let him amuse himself, following him around a wall to see a small kitchen.  
"Again it isn't much, but at least you can plug a kettle in and have coffee."

I put my bow on the bed as I walked back out, looking at the florally decorated walls and the soft carpet under my boots; this may not be much but Jesus, it was more than I ever thought I'd have again. Turning, I made sure Vincent saw my genuine smile, I could be comfortable here.  
"This is great." I couldn't help but laugh slightly, taking a seat on the bed which bounced beneath me. Oh I'd be getting a good night's sleep in this thing. Vincent just nodded, crossing his arms and leant against the dressing table, looking at the room.  
"Vince, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just," he chewed his thumb nail, something that reminded me of Daryl doing when he was holding something back and I knew Vincent was doing the same. "I'm thinking I don't want to go out anymore. Not now that you're here."  
I stood up, giving him a tight hug.  
"I'm sure we can find something to do, but I don't want you living in my back pocket."  
He chuckled and I stood back, turning back to the bed and seeing Trix already curled up on it, his nose nuzzled into the blankets and snoring.

* * *

I had lunch with Vincent in his room, some soup heated up over a camping grill and it managed to hit the spot. I felt full as I spoke with Vincent, the whole time conscious of the fact that I felt at ease; there were no walkers going to jump out of a cupboard or round a corner suddenly because of our laughing and chatting, we could just do it. Then he gave me a tour of the little town, pointing out where food would be dispersed among the town people on certain days, a library with books in it, an office building turned into a small school for the numerous children, even a medical clinic and laundry room. It was amazing, it was just like a town, untouched by the vicious hand of death that was just outside the walls, but there was a constant reminder every time I saw men walk past with guns. They were fierce looking, they had experienced the world outside before here and I knew that most of the civilians here had not; they probably huddled up in an apartment somewhere until they were found.

Despite that, I stood in the middle of the street, watching as life carried out its day; a pregnant woman walked past me, happy and chatting and kids were still playing and causing mischief to the others here, my thoughts drifting to Lori and the others; how was she? Maybe it was better here for her but I shook the thought, lifting my face up as the sun came peaking from behind the clouds and warming my skin.  
"I best take you to Milton." Vincent said and I opened my eyes, brushing my fringe from my eyes and noticing Vincent become quiet as I followed him towards a shed tucked around behind the buildings, out of sight.  
"We don't have to go today," I said, sensing Vincent was uncomfortable but he shook his head.  
"No, the Governor would have told him about you already, best go and get it over and done with."  
"So who is he?"  
Vincent scoffed slightly and I knew I would find out as he opened the door.  
Inside it was dark, a few lights lighting the large area and I stepped inside, careful I didn't bump any of the tables riddled with scientific looking glass and equipment, things bubbling away in them and my first thought was mad scientist, I really would be a lab rat.

"You in here Milton?"  
There was a drop of something and a man appeared in a door way, fingers pushing round glasses back up his nose. His shirt was buttoned all the way to the top and his hair was neat and trimmed back; all over he read geek but that meant nothing nowadays and I smiled as he approached us.  
"Uh, yes, you must be Sierra, pleasure." He held his hand out and I shook it, trying not to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, "I'm Milton Mamet. I trust the Governor told you what I do?"  
"I am yes, and he did, he just said you were studying walkers? And please, call me Jasmine."  
Milton just nodded, his eye twitching and I tried to take my hand back but he held onto it tightly.  
"Trying to yes, they are very complicated creatures, you standing here proves that."  
I gave Vincent a concerned look but he just shrugged with a dopey smirk, leaning back on a book case and I turned back to Milton who had let go of my hand, fussing over something on a desk.  
"They aren't complicated, Mr Mamet, they-"  
"Milton, please just call me Milton."  
Yep, he would have definitely had to be some sort of IT, nose constantly buried in a book type but I wasn't here to judge.

"Walkers aren't complicated, Milton," I said, frowning as he didn't look up to address me as I spoke, "they were alive once, they are dead now. They're just monsters, corpses that walk and kill. What's to study?"  
Milton came back over towards me, a needle in his hands and I tensed, sensing Vincent behind me do the same as he took a step closer to me. Milton looked down at his feet before back up to meet my eyes. He seemed genuinely unaware of my discomfort, too busy thinking as he gestured to a seat for me to take, which I didn't.  
"I want to see if there is actually any part of who they once were in them, what makes them come back so differently. I hope you don't mind but I would like to take a sample of your blood, just to compare and make sure."  
"Make sure what?" Vincent asked over my shoulder and I gave in when Milton gestured to the seat again, rolling up the sleeve of my cardigan and exposing my arm.  
"Make sure I don't turn into one in my sleep?" I asked, a little harshly but Milton seemed to ignore it and positioned the needle over my arm before pressing it in. I hissed slightly as it stung, watching as the small vile filled with my rich red blood. Part of me was actually nervous it would come out a different colour or none at all, but alas I was still human and I lifted my arm to my chest, putting pressure on it as Milton pulled away, carefully putting the vile in a stand.

"You survived a bite, I just want to see if there is anything different when I compare it to that of someone normal and someone who has turned."  
"Someone normal?" I frowned at him but again he seemed indifferent, just giving me a quizzical look before he pulled a seat over to sit in front of me.  
"So tell me, do you feel different? Where did it bite you?"  
I stood up, shaking my head.  
"I was bitten on my hip, I feel normal but I am tired so if you don't mind, I am going unless there is anything else?"  
Milton looked up at me surprised but shook his head and I gave him a smile.  
"Pleasure to meet you Mr Mamet."  
As quickly as I could I turned, Vincent following close behind me and I took in a deep breath once we were outside again. Sharing a look with Vincent, I tried not to laugh, was he always like that? He seemed a decent man, but did he even know what was going on in the world outside this town?

The next few days were still a period of adjustment, sleeping in an actual bed was great but I found myself still holding my machete and one eye open just in case and the fact there was food readily at hand made me slightly bored, what did people do for fun around here? Walk and talk and read? It had sufficed me the first day, but I still didn't feel quite ready to volunteer my services to the wall or anything else. Each morning though I was greeted by Milton, who would ask how I was feeling, asking if I was prepared to come back down to his cave for a check over but Vincent normally shoved him off, making me feel bad. He only wanted to find out something, but that was if there was anything to find. I had simply been bitten and lived, like the doctor had said, there was no zombie virus, I was just lucky I didn't die of blood loss or infection. Yet as I sat in my new little room at night, lights out and a single candle burning on the dressing table in front of me, I thought that maybe I would die of a broken heart.


	7. Normality

Chapter 7: Normality

Winter was over now, it was officially spring a few weeks ago but already it felt like summer, and despite the breeze being cool it was hot. The sun beat down on Woodbury that had proven to me over the last two weeks that it really was a secure and happy place to be, a as normal as possible life being lived by many.

Most of the time I found myself in my room, watching everyone from the window or drawing on the paper that Vincent had given to me. It felt good to have some sort of normality back again, to be safe sitting inside where it was cool, the time to draw and a tap not far with clean water but it was becoming to seem too good to be true. Of everyone that came in here, no one ever left the walls, only the selected few by the Governor; I had asked to be on a scouting party, but denied, saying that they would leave it to the skilled, instead giving me a small roster for sentry duty. I accepted it, it was better than sitting in my room completely all the time.  
Out of the forest and into a box.  
But even with all this free time, I didn't want to socialise, the people here were too chirpy, too happy. Call me morbid but even though I could sleep quite peacefully at night, my muscles were still tense with anticipation and I couldn't look at the wall without thinking of what was on the outside.

I stretched out on my side on the bed, Trix huffing loudly as he rolled on the floor, probably just as bored as I was but it was hot so at least today we didn't have to be running for our lives. Reaching across to the small stool I had beside the bed, I lifted up the green stone that Daryl had given me, rolling onto my back as I looked at it.  
I wished things had worked out between us, I had the suspicion when I realised I had feelings for him that I would have to leave him behind, by either death or my leaving but it was neither of those, he left me. Could I really say that though? After all, I was the one that chose to stay, I didn't ask him to stay with me, but how could I? He was loyal to the group, they had become his family, the same people that had welcomed me into the fold and I just left them.  
I wish the group had been here, to see it and experience it, but Rick would have a hard time adjusting and trusting people, he wouldn't ever put his group in any sort of danger, and if I knew Rick he would see this place as trouble.

Twisting the stone in my hand, I stared at it, rubbing my thumb over the polished surface and I sighed, trying to picture Daryl's face. If Daryl had wanted to stay, if he had thought that it would work between us he would be here, I just had to get that through my head, which was easier said than done. What if he did come? Would things be different? Would I still be lying in bed, with him by my side or would we realise that between the transition of the outside world of death and survival to this one of calm normality we were completely different?  
Out there, time is measured out by the things you did, each breath was precious and the unknown loomed over your head like a hungry vulture, waiting to strike. In here you could hear the time tick, you had the chance to think and plan for days, not live in the here and now. I would have hoped things would be the same, but it made me feel worse. I just didn't want him to think that I had chosen the option of a safer place than the option of being by his side, I had always felt safe with him, but this was my brother.  
What would he have done if it was his brother?

A knock at the door made me flinch, the stone slipping from my fingers and hitting me in the face.  
With a groan I sat up, my hair loose and tumbling down my shoulders as I rubbed my sore eyes, Trix waging his tail already at the door.  
"It's open." I called, safe knowing that it wasn't Milton; Trix would give a growl. Vincent opened the door, not coming in but poking his head in, raising an eyebrow when I looked at him with my teary eye.  
"You been crying?" he asked, in a way only an older brother could; he cared but he didn't want to comfort a crying girl.  
"No," I sniffed, slipping the jasper into my pocket, "what's up?"  
"Just letting you know that I'm on guard until tonight." I glanced back up to the window, I hadn't realised just how much time had passed.  
"And don't forget to go to and see doctor Stevens about those stitches." He said and I just waved my hand, Vincent getting the clue and leaving, not before he gave Trix a long affectionate cuddle.

Casually I got to my feet, finding my boots and laced them up, brushing my hair and tying it up so that I looked somewhat presentable. In the time that I had been here, I hadn't done anything; no new shirts, no new socks or trinkets to go in my room but for some reason it didn't bother me. I looked at myself in the mirror, not so much the scrawny woman I had been a few weeks ago, at least with the decent amount of rations I was given I had managed to fill out a little bit but I was still uncomfortable seeing my bones. My shoulders were bare from the tank top I was wearing and I glared up at the sun as I stepped outside, Trix following close behind me. I would burn in this heat and I looked down the street, trying to get my directions right before I walked.

People were chatting and kids were laughing loudly as they played, seemingly not bothered by the heat and I had to admit it was nice to remember what it was like to be warm. Trix padded happily next to me, ears twisting as he took in the new sounds and his nose racing a hundred miles at all the new scents.  
"Jasmine dear!"  
I spun around at my name, seeing an old lady wave at me from the shade of a patio, two bags laid out open on the ground, clothing spread out on a table she had set up. I walked over to her, giving her a smile as she greeted me.  
"Hi Mrs Richardson, what are you doing?" I asked curiously, Trix greeting her also with a lick and she smiled. She was one of the first people that came up to my room, making sure I had everything I needed and that she was never far away if I needed anything, and I did my best to help her where I could  
"These are all my daughters things, go through them and help yourself. You looked as though you were about the same as her, thin and athletic."  
I scoffed her words and gave her a confused frown.  
"Doesn't she want them anymore?"  
Mrs Richardson gave me a grim look and I regrated having asked anything.  
"She doesn't need them, she… she died a while back."  
"I'm so sorry." I started but she waved her hand as if it was nothing and pointed to the clothes.  
"I thought there is no point hanging onto them anymore, they might as well go to people who need them."

I grinned as I looked at the items, but somehow I could bring myself to touch or take someone else's clothes but Mrs Richardson was an insistent woman and I picked up the first thing on top. The black see through crop top was fashioned with some patterned lace and I slipped it on over my tank top. It sat off my shoulders and only covered down to about my lower chest but at least it was something to keep the sun from burning me easily.  
"Perfect," the old lady said with a smile and I returned the grin, thanking her again.  
"You don't want anything else?"  
How could I say no nicely?  
"Other people might need them more than me, I have to go see the doctor now."  
She nodded, sending me off with a wave and I patted my leg for Trix to follow. I felt special as I walked down the street, a new shirt was all I had changed but small things I guess now days made all the difference.

I reached the building that had been changed to like a small doctors clinic, knocking on the door as I waited. I didn't wait long, the door opening to the doctor and she smiled as she put her glasses back on.  
"Come in, its hot out there isn't it?"  
I agreed as I stepped in, relaxing slightly at the cool air and I looked at Dr Stevens as she fixed up her black hair.  
"Sorry, no dogs inside." She said when Trix took a step inside after me. I turned, pointing to a shady spot beside the door and told him to stay, which he did, flopping on the ground as though annoyed by the ladies decision.  
"Right what can I do for you?"  
I pointed to my side, and before I could say stitches she remembered and lead me over to a table, directing me to lie down flat.  
"Has there been any pain?"  
"Not really, only when I move around too much it's a bit uncomfortable."  
She laid me down flat when I tried to sit up, rolling my shirt up to expose my stomach and I lowered my pants slightly so that the full bandage could be taken off. She washed it over with something, saying something about making the sticky of the bandage not tear the skin but I still cringed as she lifted it off.

"My you are a quick healer."  
I tried to sit up and look but she put a hand on my shoulder, telling me to stay still.  
"Most of it is healed quite nicely. You still have to be careful thought when I take the stiches out, don't scratch it if it is itchy, we don't want you to pop open."  
And so she proceeded to take the numerous stiches out. It felt bizarre and I tried to focus on other things but even those thoughts I didn't want to think about. It didn't take long and she stepped back, wiping something cool over it and allowing me to sit up. She had taken the small tin of the black stitching to the bin as I sat up, inspecting my side. Like she had said there was a nice scar there, still a bit pink and the skin still a little stretched from where they had to pull it closed but at least I could hide it. It stretched neatly, probably the length of a normal pen from my hip across towards my belly button, a few other smaller scars stretching off from it like a scorched tree but I couldn't complain.

Thanking the doctor I left there as quickly as I could; I had never been a fan of doctors, I appreciated them but I didn't want her asking questions or giving me any more pills or tablets; other people needed it more than myself. Trix steadily got to his feet and together we walked back slowly, my hand dropping to my side every now and then, my pants rubbing against my new scar felt a little weird but at least there was no pain.  
It was getting closer to late arvo now, more people out on the street as the heat slowly ebbed away to a cool night. I didn't stop and talk though, I hated the way some of them looked at me, the questions that they would ask. The longer I stayed here the more I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and I knew I wasn't the only one when I spoke with Vincent, he also felt uneasy but he simply put it down to something that we just weren't used to and people had always been nosey.  
I still refused to talk about anything other than the weather or Trix; these people didn't need to know that there was another group out there, I didn't want them to know.  
Perhaps it was safer that way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
Silver Kirin xXx**


	8. Brutality

Chapter 8: Brutality

I was woken by a knock at my door and it didn't matter how many weeks I had been here or how often I knew it was just a person on the other side, I still jolted awake thinking it was a walker. Groaning as I rolled onto my side, I glared at the sun light that was pouring in through my curtains, straight across my eyes and I growled as I heaved myself up. My hair felt like a birds nest and I straightened my overly large shirt I stole from Vincent, my legs bare as I padded across to the door. It was already another warm day but then again it was probably late morning, I seemed to have a knack for sleeping in.

Half expecting Vincent at the door I unlocked it, rubbing my eyes as I yawned and opened the door, turning to head back to bed when the unfamiliar voice made me stutter.  
"Goo, good morning." Hughes said from the door way and I hesitated; did I stand there in pride or did I scatter like a terrified mouse and find pants? Of course I was wearing underwear but that still didn't mean I liked showing off my skin to strangers. Hughes had adverted his eyes at least and I managed to move my legs, finding my pants draped over the dressing table.  
"S, sorry, I thought you were dressed."  
"I thought you were someone else, it's ok." I said, buttoning up my pants and pulling the brush through my knotted hair quickly. By the time I was at least decent, Hughes had looked back up at me and I shifted under his gaze.  
"Did you want something?"

Hughes snapped back from whatever day dream he was having, I didn't want to know what it was about and cleared his throat.  
"The towns throwing a picnic today, the Governor wants to make sure you'll be attending."  
I scowled, why did he care if I went or not?  
"Picnic?"  
"Just a get together for the town, with so many new people he thought it was a good way for everyone to get to know each other better."  
I nodded after I blinked a few times.  
"Sure, I guess I'll be there."  
Hughes lingered in the door way and I sucked on my bottom lip, not sure what else there was he wanted to say.  
"Are you going with anyone?"  
"With me." Vincent said behind Hughes, who snapped around and gave a nod.  
"I just wanted to make sure, sure that she wasn't going to be lonely."  
"Thanks anyway Hughes."  
With a quick flash of a smile at me he scurried away and Vincent watched him leave down the corridor.

"He's a good guy, Vince, don't terrify him."  
"It's my job," he said, closing the door behind him as I sank back into the mattress, "I have to make it difficult for them."  
"I think I do a good job of that anyway."  
Vincent chuckled, taking a seat and patting Trix that welcomed all the attention. I quickly went into the bathroom, getting dressed properly and tying my hair up out of my face; I wanted to braid it but it was just too hot to have so much on the back of my neck.  
"So what's this picnic thing today?" I asked as I stepped back out, watching as Vincent thought hard for an answer.  
"Just a way for the Governor to keep everyone happy, so that they don't want to leave."  
I scowled slightly, lacing up my boots before I joined Vincent on the street.

I could see how tempting today was for people to stay in Woodbury was, but I hoped that it was also just a way to take everyone's mind of everything else. Children were playing games and the adults were enjoying cold drink, actual cold drinks! This place did just seem to keep getting better and better and the smell of cooking sausages made my mouth water; now I know why Mrs Richardson and some of the other older ladies were baking so many bread rolls. I was looking around for Trix, who had leapt off to play fetch with some of the kids when I bumped a lady. The cold drink spilt onto my arm, missing my black shirt luckily but it made a sticky patch on my purple shirt and I groaned.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-"  
"No I'm sorry," she said, the blonde lady turning around and looking at my shirt, "At least it won't stain, but I'm sorry."  
"Nah, it's nice and cool at least." I chuckled and she nodded her head slowly, wide eyes looking around at the scene and I tried to think if I had seen her before but I couldn't place it, she must have been one of the two new people Vincent was telling me about.

"Isn't this place great?"  
I tried to nod genuinely and she gave me a laugh, running the cool cup over the back of her neck before holding her hand out to mine.  
"I'm Andrea."  
"Jasmine."  
We shared a smile before she wandered off, probably bored with my silence and began to speak with Milton. I watched, my eyes drifting over the two of them before I saw another lady looming in the background, dark dreadlocks hanging around her sharp face, arms crossed as she scrutinised the area before pausing on me. I didn't flinch away, and neither did she; I was about to go and introduce myself to her when she turned away, storming off with her hands in her pockets.

Deciding to slip away, Vincent off chatting with a group of people, I looked at the wall, armed with only one or two people. Something looked off as I stared at them, something wasn't sitting right and then I noticed the weapons that they were holding. They were some serious guns, when the hell did they get them? Where would you find something like that?  
Then I remembered when the Governor took some people to find the army camp that the helicopter survivor belonged to, returning to say that unfortunately they had died from walkers. It had scared so many people; if the National Guard couldn't stand up against these things, how were they meant to? And so now I could see how the Governor worked, eradicating anyone on the outside for the good of those on the inside, power hungry.  
I had to be wrong though, maybe it was just my mind in over drive, and maybe I was trying to find something, anything wrong with this place. As I turned, contemplating on asking Vincent and grabbing a drink, I bumped into something hard, my ring making a metallic sound as it bounced off something.

"Careful there doll face,"  
I looked up at the tall man, his face shallow and thin and eyes hard as they looked down at me. I tried to take a step back but his hand reach out and stopped me and I felt my eyes widen when I saw the state of his other hand, covered in some sort of metal with straps to hold it in place. It made him look even more like a barbarian, and I forced a smile to my face.  
"Sorry, I'm a bit clumsy." I tried to explain, rolling my shoulder and he dropped his hand back to his side. His white singlet and dress shirt were stained with dirt, but other than that he was neat, grey stumble along his jaw and I realised he was yet another red neck when he spoke again.  
"No worries, it was my fault. Can you accept an apology from a crippled red neck?" he said, pulling a sad face and I chuckled slightly, nodding my head.  
"Of course, besides, I think I'm a little accustomed to redneck mannerisms."  
He tilted his head, curious written all over his face and he shifted his weight slightly to block me from walking away.  
"How's that so? A pretty white thing like you, you shoulda been sheltered from my kind."  
I debated about telling him the truth or making a lie but what harm could it really do? He was just a nosey redneck.  
"I was with a group, one of them happened to come from a similar background."  
His eyes narrowed and I felt like swallowing my tongue as he took a firmer stance, watching me as though he could read every detail of my life from my face.  
"What was his name?"  
"Da, Daryl."

The mans stance, Merle I believed I heard Armstrong talk about, a brutish man with a club for a hand, changed to something a little more curious and I felt my arms become light with adrenalin.  
No way, could it be?  
"Hey Dixon!"  
Merles eyes locked on mine, not leaving for a second as he tilted his head slightly, calling over his shoulder.  
"Yeah?"  
My blood pumped faster through my veins, I don't know why but suddenly I was afraid, I was terrified. A small smile grew on Merles face and I was sure mine melted into something like shock as I stared at him, not sure what to do or say, but all I knew was that I had to trust my gut; it had helped me live this long and right now it was screaming for me to run.  
"Excuse me." I said quickly, stepping around Merle, not looking back even though I knew he was watching me leave. I didn't stop, heading straight back up to my room and closing the door behind me. I leant against it for a minute, unsure why I was so afraid, suddenly so angry.

I marched over to the bathroom, using Vincents door to enter his room and I looked around until I found a small duffle bag, heading back to my room. I didn't have many things to pack, but I would take what I could, I couldn't stay here. I wanted to be out there, I wanted to be with Daryl and my friends; maybe I could convince Vincent to come with me. I looked out of the window at the people still enjoying their day and suddenly the cheerfulness of everyone around me was unsettling. No one should be _happy_, the world was _violent_ and _nasty_ and _decaying_! People out there were struggling to get by each day and then these arseholes were sipping cold soft drinks and icy poles without a worry or care in the world? It made my blood curdle and I slammed the bag onto the bed, dropping myself onto it and putting my head into my hands. Even if I did leave, which way did I go? How was I ever going to find Daryl and the group again?  
It may seem strange, but as grateful as I was to these people for accepting me and healing me, I was happiest out there, I was happiest with something to do other than hide behind a wall bored, waiting for the day it crumbled. I knew that when out there all we would be looking for is something like this but that was exactly it, something like this, but _not_ this, this place was just wrong.

I sat there for hours, trying to think and calm myself down. I couldn't be comfortable here anymore, Daryl's brother was alive and here, he needed to know but for some reason my instincts told me to steer clear of Merle, he was trouble, the Governor was trouble and I couldn't bring myself to stand another minute of it. I spent the rest of the day packing, still unable to calm myself down when there was a sharp knock at the door. I hadn't even said to go away when the door opened and my brother slipped in.  
"There you are, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked and I faced him, my hands swinging uselessly at my side as I shrugged.  
"I can't stay here Vince; this place, these people, it's just wrong and you know it is to! Leave with me!"  
"And go where?" he asked and I frowned at him, surprised. For days on end he had been tense and on guard, dropping hints about how much he despised this place and now that I was confirming I felt the same way, he had a change of heart?  
"Jasmine you aren't well enough to go running around the forest like you had been, do you honestly think you will survive a month out there? A fortnight out on the roads in this heat?"  
"You can't say that now, you've wanted to leave for ages! Practically since we got here and don't deny it, I'm your sister, I know you."  
"Nobody leaves, Sierra." He growled and I stood back, a little surprised by the anger in his voice.

After he said that, his face became something more passive and I wondered if someone had told him to say that, threatened him to convince me to stay.  
"Please, Sierra, just give it another couple of weeks, after all you had been on your own for months, of course this place is going to make you a little on edge."  
"It's Jasmine." Was all I could force out of my mouth as I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor sadly as I felt myself calm. Maybe he was right, maybe I was just seeing trouble and danger everywhere because that's what I had been doing for such a long time. Trix sat at my feet, his black face looking at me lovingly; at least he would never let me down.

Feeling silly, I avoided looking at Vincent as he took a spot next to me.  
"What's really going on, Jasmine? Did Merle scare you? Cause he scares everyone."  
I tried to keep my smile small, shaking my head.  
"I could ask you as well. Don't you think that it's odd that this place can keep standing but soldiers couldn't defend themselves?"  
Vincent bit the corner of his mouth, but then he slipped on a mask I had seen him build over the few weeks and he shrugged.  
"We're just lucky here."  
I sighed heavily, I guess it was just me being all over the place. We sat quietly for a minute, the only light coming in from the torch lights outside and slowly I began to hear music, looking to Vincent for answers.

"It's, just a thing the Governor does every now and then, you don't want to go."  
"Why not? It might take my mind off things."  
Vincent gave me a long hard look but I held it and he let out a sigh himself.  
"Fine, come on. But I warned you."  
I just rolled my eyes, what could it be that could be so bad? I followed him towards the back of the buildings, a small arena set up and people were already crammed in, shouting and crying out with their fists in the air. With no idea what was going on I stepped closer, edging my way through the people to see what was going on in the middle, my eyes widening with shock at the sight.  
Walkers circled two men, trying to grab them but held back by heavy chains around their necks, but the two men fighting in the middle were more focused on beating each other. One of them was Merle and I stood there, paralysed as I watched him fight Martinez, the crowd cheering him on. I looked at all the faces that were cheering, all of them bloodthirsty and I spotted the Governor enjoying himself with Andrea, who looked pale and sick from the sight and I knew how she felt.

Spinning on my heels I marched away from the fight, straight past Vincent who was leaning on the wall, giving me a look like 'I told you so.' And yeah alright he was right but still, I wasn't angry at him. Picnics and lollipops during the day and walkers and blood at night, what the hell was this place?  
As I walked back to my room, I slowed my pace as a relieving breeze blew from the surrounding forest, and I sighed as it cooled my burning skin.  
Merle was Daryls brother, but yet they were both so different! It seemed impossible they were from the same family, other than the strong jaws and deep eyes and the accent but then with a messed up family like his that I could relate to, it wasn't a real surprise that one of them turned into a thug. The thought of Daryl made me feel lonely but I managed get into my bed, curling in on myself, knowing that tomorrow Merle would be asking questions; I knew I would be if it was my brother.

* * *

**I hope everything is making sense :)  
Thank you for reading!**

**Silver Kirin xXx**


	9. Recollection

**Short chapter sorry, I enjoy writing but struggle a bit when it follows along the main plot, I don't want to do it injustice.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Recollection

The next day was just as warm as the previous, but at least there were some clouds to help break up the unrelenting sun.  
I felt calmer today, my aches were gone and my head was clear, I just wish I didn't feel like a cage mouse. The wall was maned once again, but at least today I wasn't thinking about how I could knock them out and sneak away. No, today I had been put to use but handing out water bottles and checking that people didn't have any complaints, boring work under the harsh fist of Rowan, who seemed to be crankier than usual and I wondered if it was because the Governor was having a new fling with the new girl Andrea. We all knew it, it was what everyone spoke about when collecting food rations; good old town gossip.

Regardless I went about my duty, taking notes of peoples issues; no hot water in room two zero three, needed more blinds to keep the sun out of room forty eight. I tried my best not to scoff, these people really did have it easy, most of them spoke to me like I was some maid at an expensive hotel, but I bit my tongue and relayed it all back to Rowan. I was carrying an esky full of ice and water bottles towards the wall when I realised who was on there; Trisha, Merle and the little snot nose Hayley. What a mix to make my day, but I greeted them with a smile, putting the esky on the step and they all eagerly came down to grab a drink. Trisha was first and as she rubbed it over her chest and neck, I waited for some remark but instead she gave me a nod and mumbled thanks. I think that was the nicest she could manage for me, and I accepted it. I tossed a bottle up to Hayley at her demand, the girl gulping it down quickly before sitting back down on her chair with her modern bow. I had no idea why she was there, if they needed a good shot, they needed either myself or Vincent but I had a feeling that we weren't as trusted as others around here.

Merle stopped on the step above me, leaning on the wall and giving me a smile.  
"So, you were hanging out with my brother in the wilderness. How is he doing?"  
I left the esky there, hoping it would stop him from following me but he jumped over it, his long legs keeping him beside me.  
"Whoa whoa please, come on now, this is my brother we talking about here."  
I stopped, turning to Merle, feeling as though I owe him that and he gave me a nod of thanks.  
"How long had ya been with the group? Do you know Andrea?"  
I shook my head, "No, I only met her yesterday. I helped Daryl and he helped me at the start of winter. We moved around a lot and that was about it, I found my brother so I left."  
I wasn't sure what Merle was wanting to hear and I swallowed hard as he looked at me sharply. There was no way I was going to tell him I loved his brother, that we had multiple times slept together through the cold winter, so I kept my mouth shut, waiting for him to finish thinking something over.

"So you were with him up until a few weeks ago?"  
"When my brother found us, he left the day before we did. He was alive then but I don't know," I cringed at the thought of him being dead somewhere or roaming the forest as a walker but as I thought about it, I knew he was alive, there was just something I could feel. Merle gave me an odd look but I squared my shoulders, ready for any more questions. Something in his face changed and it made me anxious.  
"So, Officer Rick is still leading the charge hmm? And that little china man,"  
"Glen," I corrected him and I realised that Merle had been with the group, even though I don't know what happened, but maybe he wasn't as bad as I first thought. His face was bruised from the fight the night before but he seemed to take in in his stride and I could see where Daryl got his determination from.

"Glen, that's right, the little mouse. We were pals, but, no so much with officer friendly."  
I didn't know how much he knew and I didn't really care, we were both part of the same group once, we weren't any more and I didn't know what Merle wanted from me. I wasn't going to tell the Governors right hand man the last location I knew the group had been in, not when each time they went out to get people they came back with some triumphant sad story of sacrifice. With a small shrug I turned, ready to go back to my chores when Merle grabbed my shoulder again, this time a lot firmer than last and it was enough for me to let out a small sound of discomfort.

"Hold on there, you can't leave and not tell me about my brother,"  
"I can't tell you where he is." I growled slightly, frowning up at him but all of his smugness was gone, replaced instead with genuine concern and desperation.  
"He was fine, the whole group was last time I saw them. He is strong guy, he's surviving, probably got it from you." I said, trying to flatter him but it didn't work, he was just a man desperate for his brother, but if he really did care, he would stop being the Governors right hand man and leave to find him. Merle smoothed out my shirt on my shoulder, giving me a nod as he kept his lips tight and I just stared at him; he was harder to figure out then even Daryl.

As quickly as I could without running I left, marching along the ground to get away from him. A quick glance over my shoulder and he was still watching me so I snapped my head back around, focusing on the ground.  
"Jasmine!"  
Dam, no rest for the wicked.  
I slowed to a stop, looking for the voice that called me and relaxed slightly as Andrea stepped quickly across the road towards me. Coming from the Governors building, she wasn't trying to keep it discreet then and a quick glance up at the Governors window showed him standing there, watching down over us like a hawk and I felt a shiver rush up my spine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Merle move closer and I tensed, hoping he wasn't coming back to us but instead he gave me a little wave before heading into the building, no doubt to talk to the Governor about something.

"How are you?"  
I looked back at Andrea, shaking my head lightly to get my thoughts in order.  
"Sorry, I'm scattered everywhere today." My eyes drifted from her face up to the window again, but the Governor wasn't there and I quickly returned my gaze to her friendly face.  
"Well I'm probably going to scatter you a bit more, the Governor wants you to come with me to go and see Milton."  
I didn't want to argue, so I just nodded. Merle returned to outside, slowly making his way down the street and I felt my eye twitch as the Governor strolled to join us.  
"Hello ladies," he said with a smile that made my stomach turn. Andrea just smiled up at him, looking at him as though she was under some sort of spell and I made an effort to not roll my eyes. I thought this would be a great time to ask questions, ask what had happened to Andreas friend, why were there so many military weapon here, why were so many people on guard today? But I bit my tongue as the Governor spoke.  
"I hope you don't mind Jasmine but Milton has something going on and I would like very much for you to help him and Andrea."  
"Depends what it is," I replied and the Governor chuckled.  
"Nothing bad I promise, but it is serious so if you could please," he said, gesturing with his hand to continue walking.

I did, Andrea walking close to the Governor and I followed as we headed to Miltons domain, but this time we took a different door, the buildings walls crumbling and it didn't look much better on the inside. The Governor shut the door after I stepped in, the first thing that hit me was the odd smells. The large room was decorated with calming olds paintings hanging close to a bed, gentle classic music playing from an old record player. Despite the cold concrete floor and the exposed cords hanging from the ceiling, it would have felt like a grand parents house, that and the old man lying in the bed in the middle of the room. Milton was seated beside him, feeding him something but he stopped when he saw us. The Governor stepped forward to Mr Coleman, introducing the two of us, thanking him for his service before giving us all a nod.  
"I'll see you for dinner." He said to Andrea quickly before leaving the room. I shared an anxious glace with her as he left, looking around the room confused as to what we were doing here. Both of us looked to Milton, waiting for him to give us some sort of explanation but instead remained Milton.  
"Could you queue up the first song on the record," he interrupted Andrea, looking at his watch. Andrea did as commanded, moving past me to do so and I stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for an order to come flying my way when I cleared my throat.

Milton glanced up at me quickly, "if you could just stay there out of the way."  
I huffed out a breath, crossing my arms; what was I doing here if I was going to be getting in his way? What was going on?  
"On my mark," he said and began to use what looked like a chakra bowl, the sound relaxing as it emanated from the bronze object. I flicked my eyes to Mr Coleman, his skin pale, almost yellow and I knew that he was dying, what I still didn't know was why I was here. The song began to play again and Andrea turned to stand beside me as we watched Milton ask a series of questions, to which Mr Coleman, Michael, began to reply with the raising of his hand. There was a grimace of pain on his face when Milton mentioned his children, I assumed they were dead, that and they weren't here beside their dying father was another clue.

With the song still playing gently, we pulled seats up for ourselves while we waited for Michael to die. It was an odd thing, to watch someone die slowly and quietly again; no screams, no cries in agony, just a slow death.  
"What are we doing here?" I asked, Milton putting a clipboard down and walking with a drink in his hand, back to the chair beside the bed.  
"After Mr Coleman passes we'll restrain him," he said, looking directly at Andrea, "he'll reanimate and I'll ask the questions again, record his responses," he took a gulp from his drink almost sadly, "I need you to end the subject's reanimated state."  
"Alright," Andrea sighed, sitting more comfortably on the stool.  
"I've been trying to determine whether trace memory in the human consciousness exists after the subject has transformed but I had no base line to work off of, till now. Prostate cancer, we didn't have the resources, so he volunteered. He's a remarkable man."  
"You were close?"  
"We've spent some time together."  
I glanced around at the objects, listening as Milton explained how he hoped that they would be some sort of trigger to him once he was dead, that it would help him remember.

"This is pointless." I sighed, leaning back in the chair and holding Milton's cold gaze.  
"There is no unconscious mind, Milton. When they turn they become monsters, whoever they once were, is gone."  
"We'll see." Milton said with a smug grin before he turned to me. "I want to ask you a couple of things." I tensed, of course I should have realised that was why I was here. Andrea turned to me, looking at me strangely.  
"What?"  
"You were bitten, and I spoke to doctor Grace, the lady that treated you while at the apartment building, she said that you had been dead for a few minutes."  
I could feel Andreas eyes burn on me and I frowned at Milton, crossing my arms and trying to look as though I didn't give a care in the world, but really I was screaming on the inside with terror. Did I always have to be reminded of that?  
"You were bitten?" Andrea asked, turning to face me more and I just nodded; at least she didn't move away from me.  
"Yes but I didn't turn because I didn't stay dead." Why was this guy obsessed with walkers? Why couldn't he understand like everyone else that these things were dead, just rotting corpses with whatever part of the brain keeping them up and moving, that was it?

"From my research by talking with some of the other people here, it can vary between how long someone can reanimate, some took a minute some took a day. It varies on each person and you were lucky enough to remain unanimated until you miraculously came back alive. I just want to know how you came back to life instead of a, something else, do you remember anything at all?"  
I had no idea what he was rambling on about, I didn't want to be a part of this.  
"All I remember is being in pain, but I guess it was my memories that let me live, I was strong enough to not give in."  
I stood up quickly and turned around. Milton and Andrea both tried to make me stay but I didn't want to feel like an attraction in a circus and left.

The sun was slowly warming up but I paid it no attention.  
Once I was back in the safety of my room, the quiet made all my memories rush forward, all of those thoughts and feelings that had compelled me to remain alive. It hurt, they all caused me pain; remembering long drives in the summer with the music blaring, joking with friends, hearing the ocean, swimming in it with Sean and then racing home to a home cooked meal prepared by my mother, the way Daryl would watch my every move when he thought I didn't know, remembering what it felt like to be safe. Feeling in my pocket I pulled out the piece of jasper, turning the green stone over before I shoved it back into my pocket angrily.  
Moments like this I wish I was a walker, at least they had no memory of what they used to be and all the way things used to be.  
At least that way I wouldn't remember Daryl.


	10. Deceit

**A warning for later in the chapter, there will be some rough actions and themes that may make some people uncomfortable. Please read carefully but I made sure it wasn't too offensive. **

**I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Chapter 10: Deceit

Instead of thinking of the past, I tried to focus on the here and now.  
Vincent was going to be coming round for dinner, we both finally had a night off and I promised that I would try and do something other than tinned spaghetti and bread. The kitchen was minimal but with the heat that was outside and the fresh vegetables that Mrs Richardson gave me, it was easy enough to make a salad, even scoring some left over sausages from the picnic the other day.  
I had just carried it to Vincent's room, setting it down on the table he had there when I heard a knock on my door. Rather than walk back around to my own room, I opened Vincent's door and stepped out, Vincent chuckling and stepping back to his own room.

"Hey, good timing, I just got dinner ready," I said, Trix hoping out of my way as I pulled a chair back, waiting for Vincent to join me but he didn't, flicking the main light on and grabbing his gun from his draws.  
"Sorry sis, I just got asked to be on guard. Tim's come down with something and they asked me to instead." He stopped in front of me, looking down at my angry scowl with a calming smile. "I already asked if there was anyone else, but there's not. I shouldn't be long, save dinner for me." He said, kissing my forehead before leaving quickly.  
In a whirlwind he was gone and I just sat there, a little sad that at such short notice I was going to be alone for another night. I looked at the dinner in front of me, suddenly not having an appetite and picked up my sausage, dropping it to Trix who gobbled it down quickly.

Not sure what to do with my evening now I wasted some time tidying up, munching on a carrot as I sat on my bed, Trix lying at my feet. My candle flickered on the dressing table, the mirror reflecting the light oddly but through my window the light from fires outside light my walls an orange colour. There were more bonfires and fire pits out there tonight than any other night and I turned my head to look out down the street. The sky was dark by now, some people still moving about despite the curfew being in an hour or two. I thought I saw Armstrong for a moment but I shook my head; he was out with Trisha and Hughes, doing whatever it was they did. I missed their company; yes even Trisha, who I think warmed up to me only because I didn't give into any of her crap. As I sat there, I could just see the wall at the end of the town, and I wondered when they would be coming back. When they came back, maybe I would talk to Hughes.  
I felt myself blush at the memory of the other morning; he was a decent guy. But what would I talk about to him? Why would I want to? I couldn't lie to myself, he was an attractive man who I guessed to be around my age, and not that it mattered any more. Maybe I could waste some time with him…

The stone in my pocket jabbed against my leg and instantly my thoughts were flooded with Daryl. With a hiss I stood up, startling Trix but he dropped his head again at the false alarm. I thought about giving Trix the rest of the sausages but then I thought of Vincent, he still hadn't had anything to eat, he would have to be hungry. So at least that would waste fifteen minutes.

I grabbed the plate of food, patting my leg for Trix to follow me as I left my room, closing the door behind me. Trix was excited as though he knew where we were going, that or he thought the plate in my hand would be for him. People were still moving about, getting ready to settle in for the night and once I stepped outside I breathed a sigh of relief. It was a nice evening, calm and still, I just wished there was a breeze to help with this stale heat.  
All down the street there were fire lights everywhere, lining the walls and all down the middle; unless someone suddenly got a fear of the dark I had no idea why, but as a group of people moved past me, they looked more like soldiers armed to the teeth and it made me nervous. They walked in small groups, their faces stern even as they gave me curt nods. As I made my way closer to the wall, I could hear some of them talking that they didn't even know, maybe a herd of walkers but it didn't feel like it.

Glancing up at the faces on the wall, I tried to find Vincent but couldn't.  
"Can I help you?"  
I looked up to Tim, confused as he hung his rifle over his shoulder, bending over to look at me closely. For a second I didn't know what to say; you're meant to be sick, why are you here? Instead I cleared my throat, glancing around me in case I walked past him.  
"Uh, Vincent, he said he was here tonight,"  
Tim shook his head, eyeing the plate in my hands.  
"Sorry love, he had tonight off."  
Without another word I began to walk back up the street, confused. If he had a date with a girl or something he would have just told me, that and he took his gun. My senses were on high alert as I stood there, trying to sort out in my mind what was happening. It did explain why he was so quick to get in and leave, but leave to where?

I knelt down, snatching Trix's attention away from the plate and to me. As a puppy I had taught him a lot of things and he was a smart dog to learn quickly.  
"Where's Vince? Go get Vince." I said and Trixs ears pricked, tilting his head confused. Once I had said it when Vincent was out of a paddock and I was too lazy to walk out there, just as a joke but then Trix did, running off into the distance and bringing him back. I had hoped he would remember that command, but it was only once. I stood up, frowning, "come on, go get him!" I said a little more encouragingly and I laughed quietly when Trix gave me a yip, sniffing the ground before running off. With some excitement I did my best to keep up with him, watching as he darted across the road and back again. We went all the way to the back end of the town; I rarely came up this way, no one did and I frowned when I saw Martinez and Merle step out, leaning on the wall not far from the door.

Trix ran towards it, slipping in quietly and I felt my nerves almost get the better of me but I sucked in a breath and crept closer to the door. I didn't know why I was sneaking about, I could just ask them if Vincent was in there but I didn't want anyone to feed me any more deceit. I did my best to open the door quietly with one hand, debating about leaving the plate behind, it didn't seem that important anymore but I took it with me, just in case I was being silly. The door opened almost silently and I quietly thanked it and stepped inside.  
It was dimly lit inside the old building, and it looked as though it had been gutted and restored as some sort of rabbit warren storage warehouse, the tin walls reaching the ceiling and I walked through carefully, trying to find Trix.

I rounded the corner, seeing the room open up with multiple doors coming off of it and I sighed with relief when I saw Trix's tail wagging, pawing at Vincent's leg who was looking down at him confused.  
"You know you didn't have to lie to me." I said, straightening up and relaxing my muscles as I approached Vincent, who looked up at me a little more anxiously.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Bringing you dinner, I thought you would still be hungry."  
Something clicked in my head and I felt my finely tuned instincts bellow from inside that something was really wrong. Why would they need all the chiefs of the Governors troops all in one little storage place?  
I opened my mouth to ask Vincent but pain exploded in the back of my head and I think I was out before I even hit the ground.

* * *

The first thing I felt was the rough rope that was tight around my wrists and the chair prodding into my back. Slowly I opened my eyes and then the pain woke also in my head, throbbing as I blinked wearily, trying to figure out what had happened. It felt like I'd been hit with a ton of bricks and I tried to move my arms back in front of me, but that rope was tight.

Panic swelled like a rising tide, taking over my body as I pulled desperately at it, trying to slip free but it was properly done. What the hell? Whoever did this was going to feel my anger when I was free. I gasped as my side pulled tightly, my scar still a little sensitive to my harsh movements and I sat back. Flicking my fringe from my face I looked around the room I was in, a small square of a room with one side decaying bricks and the other a wall made of metal sheets and wooden boards. A spotlight was set up in one corner next to the only door, its light bright but it still left most of the room in darkness but from the smell of it, it was more dusty and unused than anything else.  
"Vincent?" I called, my mouth dry and I stretched my legs out, testing and finding that they were tied and my arms weren't tied directly to the chair. I made to stand up when the door opened.

Three men walked in, none of them I knew by name but I had seen them either working on the wall or walking around the town. They walked in carefully, checking behind them before they closed the door and I felt my heart race as they all smiled, making their way over to me like a cat stalking a mouse.  
"She is a pretty one ain't she?" one snickered, brushing brown hair back under his cap and another agreed with him. They all made other comments and I felt vile rise in my throat, my panic mixed in with fear until I managed to turn it into some sort of anger, something I could use. Shame for them that I wasn't a mouse.

I made to stand up, ignoring the throb in my head with a plan on ducking past them and getting to the door but they leapt forward, hands grabbing my shoulders and thighs, keeping me on the chair and I thrashed against them.  
"Get off me, get off!" I roared but they laughed, able to keep my still easily. I snarled as they moved their hands over my collar bones, rubbing my thigh and playing with my hair.  
"She is feisty isn't she?" the youngest laughed, his thumb tracing down my cheek and I turned my head, trying to snap at it but he pulled away just in time.  
"Maybe it is from that walker bite,"  
"I wouldn't mind her having a bite of me, would you like that? Some flesh of man?"  
"I'd like a bite of her."  
I glared up at them, disgusted but I tried to calm myself, moving away from their touches when I could.

"Where's Vincent? What do you want?"  
"Vincent," one guy said, rubbing his chin as if he was actually thinking, "he was down here, ain't seen him for a few minutes now though, he just, poof, gone." He laughed, his friends laughing along with him and I tried to keep calm, if they had hurt him, if they killed him I would torture these bastards slowly until they screamed for death!  
I kicked my leg, slamming my boot into one of their shins and as he wobbled in pain, I received a hard slap across my face, stinging in pain as I hissed. Hands grabbed me, standing me up and I cried out as they reached under my shirt and grabbed at my pants.  
"Stop! Get the _fuck _off me!" I yelled, hoping that someone was out there that would help me, but then I tightened my lips; if they heard they might want to join in instead of helping me. With as much strength as I could I managed to headbutt one of them but it probably hurt me more than it did him. I was turned and slammed onto the table, my wrists feeling warm with blood as I strained to get them free.  
"Keep still, it won't be fun if I have to knock you out."

They grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back and I groaned but it came out more of a whimper regardless of my rage coursing through me but then the door opened.  
Merle casually walked in, his face calm despite the scene in front of him. My hair was released and I felt myself pant for breath, wincing as one of them behind me gave a harsh shove into the table again.  
"Come on now fellas, what are you doing in here? You know I get all the fun first."  
The men behind me complained, but they slowly walked out of the room, telling Merle not to ware me out and I stood up straight, my legs becoming a bit like jelly. I turned my angry eyes to Merle, as he shut the door, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't keep it up though and I gulped in more air, terrified as Merle slinked his way towards me, his eyes not once letting me go, just like I knew he wouldn't be letting me leave.

* * *

**FYI I love Merle so don't worry, thanks for reading!**

**Silver Kirin  
xXx**


	11. Truth

**Hi all, sorry it had been a while since I updated, been very busy studying.  
Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Truth

From the tiny window behind me I could feel the cool air from outside seep in, not offering any relief but at least I knew it was still night time. Not that it was important, it couldn't help me but at least it gave me even a split second of something else to think about other than the man approaching me now.

"Keep away," I snapped, stepping backwards as he approached, his face clear from any sort of emotion but his eyes were burning on me, almost angry and felt my arms tremble. He continued and I took another step back but I was met with a wall and I swore, lifting my head back to Merle who was reaching for me now.  
"I'm warning you!" I growled but my angry voice turned into a frail cry as Merle grabbed my shoulder, twisting me around and shoving me back into the wall. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck tightly and he traced the knife that was attached to his other arm down my spine, sending revolting chills through my body and I squirmed.  
"Uh uh, you don't want me to accidently poke you, do you?" Not that I had a choice as he tightened his grip; he could snap my neck if he wanted to. I felt the knife traced slowly down my arms to my wrists and I closed my eyes, breathing heavily on the rough stone next to my face.

With a rough jerk I suddenly felt the blood flow return to my hands and I instantly brought them up, pushing myself off the wall. My wrists were red with blood and irritated skin, my mind not quite believing Merle had cut the rope free. Spinning around, I swung my arm out, trying to hit him but he had already put a few paces between us. With a string of words ready to be yelled at him I opened my mouth but he quickly put a finger to his lips, which for some reason I obeyed. I swallowed tightly, my eyes wide as I watched him move, gesturing to the seat and I carefully moved forward, sitting down with a nod. My wrists throbbed and I carefully rubbed them, easing some of the pain but smearing the blood that had oozed.

"Where's Vincent?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking. It wasn't what I wanted to say to him or ask him, but I needed to know that my brother was alright, I needed to know that my brother had nothing to do with this. Merle quietly sat on the table, resting his arms on his legs and softening his face.  
"He's fine. Got a bump on his head to but he's sleepin' it off like a baby."  
"What is going on? Why am I here?"  
Merle looked down at the blade attached to metal stump, stroking it almost affectionately and I was ready to ask him again when he spoke, not looking up at me.  
"Who was in your group?"  
I frowned at him, confused, "What's that got to do with anything?"  
"Everything," he replied harshly, looking up at me with a stern face and I sank back in my chair, afraid he was going to hit me, "Were there others besides Glen and Rick and my brother?"

"Yes." I answered weakly, still trying to think of a reason for this interrogation. "Not many of us, an old farmer and his daughters, Ricks wife and son and a few others. We're more women and children than anything," I said, blinking a few times, "They are." I corrected and watched as Merle looked back down at his feet.  
"So, are you loyal to them or to your new found family?" he said, raising his arms up as if to emphasise Woodbury and I had to swallow again, my cheek stinging from the slap. How do I answer that? I trusted the group, they were my friends and we had been through enough together and Woodbury made me more uncomfortable than anything else. My imagination was on steroids as I tried to figure out why I was being asked these questions, it was as if he was trying to make sure I would do anything for Woodbury, no matter who was on the outside or who I had once known.

"Answer the question!" he yelled, slamming his knife hand on the table, making me jump in my seat. I held his angry stare when something dawned on me; these questions were more for him; I could see the struggle in his eyes and I felt a new sort of fear growing like a weed inside me. Was Rick and the group here? Were they in trouble? Had the Governor found them?  
Merle rushed at me, his rough hand grabbing my chin and lifting my face to him as he leant in.  
"Where do your loyalties lie?"  
"I love my brother more than anything, and your brother," I swallowed, licking my lips as I held Merles raging glare which weakened at the mention of his brother, "Your brother, Daryl, I love him. That's where my loyalties lie; how about yours?"  
I snatched my chin back, Merle lifting his hand away slowly, his pale face turning into something I couldn't figure out but I didn't care. It was the truth, he could take it or leave it and I frowned as he paced for a bit, as if shocked by my words. Maybe he was, after all a woman he was probably going to beat to death just said that her heart belonged to his younger brother.

Merle stopped and I hesitated rubbing my wrists when there was an odd noise. We shared a glance, as if hoping that it was them or they knew what it was but then Merle marched towards me, grabbing my arm and hauling me to my feet. I snarled at him, fighting against him as he shoved me against a wall, bringing a pair of handcuffs out. For a man with only one hand he moved like lightning and with ease and before I knew it I was handcuffed to a pipe. I pulled against it, hoping it was loose that I could slip free from it but I couldn't and I frowned at Merle.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Be careful in them honey," he said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, "last time I was in handcuffs I had to cut my hand off."  
He gave me a wave with his bayoneted hand, shutting the door behind him with a bang and I stared at him, confused before I turned my attention back to the hand cuffs that linked my hand to the old pipe.

Outside I could hear yelling suddenly, some sort of fight and I pulled even harder at the restraint, willing them to come off but they remained there.  
Gun fire made me crouch down low in terror; it was so loud, so close and once my initial fright ebbed away, I could hear yelling and someone shouting something that sounded like Maggie.  
Maggie? Is that what this was about, they were here?  
"Hey! Guys, I'm in here!" I yelled but there was too much noise, so I tried to scream, making any sort of noise in a hope of being heard but no one came to the door, no one called back and when I saw smoke seep in from under the door and a few fainter gun shots, I pulled as hard as I could at the handcuff like a frustrated horse bucking to be free of a saddle but they wouldn't budge and I felt tears in my eyes.  
I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to die.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Silver Kirin xXx**


	12. Reunited

Chapter 12: Reunited

My scream echoed along the tin walls, though I didn't know if they even reached any ears or if they were just ignoring them. Outside I could hear gun fire, there had been a lot of it a little while ago, loud but now it had stopped, and it was replaced with an eerie silence that made my skin crawl.

I sobbed as I twisted around to the little window above me, calling out but I didn't even hear a cricket. With a frustrated grunt I tried again to dislodge the rusty old pipe but it was as stubborn as I could be. All I wanted was to find my brother, find my dog and get out of here; if that really was Ricks group out there, I wanted to leave with them if they would have us. There wasn't any guarantees about that either, I know if I was Rick I would be turning someone like me away but I had to cling to that, otherwise the only reality I could see was me dying or being out there on my own again. As I squatted, my back aching from the effort of breaking the pipe, I wondered if it would have been better for me to die. I knew I had the thoughts before, but now I really was regretting it. Everything was wrong since I woke up, I had caused so much trouble and I pressed my free hand to my eyes, trying to straighten me erratic thoughts. I couldn't think like that, it was too late what was done was done. Plus I knew it was better to here above the dirt, walking and breathing and living. Besides, I had always been a little claustrophobic, and the thought of being buried made my bones rattle.

Instead I was here, alone in an empty room and waiting for something to happen, but when it did happen I wanted to be alone again. The door swung open and two men shoved another inside, who fell in a heap on the floor, struggling to get to his feet with his hands tied behind him with tape and a brown bag over his head. Leaping to my feet and glared at the men that stepped back, closing the door without another look.  
"Where's Merle? Merle!" I yelled, growling when they shouted back through the walls.  
"He's a little busy, you just worry about yourself."  
I kicked the pipe that kept me prisoner in frustration, growling as it vibrated up to my sore wrists.  
"I thought I was don' hearing women scream his nam'."  
Only now did I focus on the person trying to find their balance and I felt my heart sing when I recognised the tattered wings on the well-worn vest.

"Daryl!"  
He stilled before he tried to shake the bag free from his head and I managed to reach out and pull it from him. Dazed slightly, he blinked before snapping his eyes up to me and for a second I could have sworn I saw anger in them, anger directed at me.  
"Jas? What are you doin' here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," I said, unable to wipe the goofy smile from my face as I stared at him, checking him over quickly for any wounds. His arms were bare but it made it easier to check for wounds, which he had none of, just a graze on his cheek and a bruise that would probably come up nicely over the next few days; if we lived that long.  
"Turn around, I'll try and get the tape off," I murmured, seeing shadows moved under the door. Daryl just looked at me, panting for breath and tried to keep the tingle of my fingers, the urge to reach out for him, at bay. Quickly he did though and I began to pick at the tape that was wrapped around tightly, not caring if I broke any of my weak nails.  
"Rick and the others?" I asked, hoping that they were alright.  
"Got away, just me. Jumped me when my gun bloody jammed. What are you doing here, where's Merle?"

I bit my lip in frustration as I only managed to get strips off, Daryl tensing but still not able to break the tape.  
"Vincent brought all those people here, and this is where we stayed. I came down here a little while ago, they tied me up and," I swallowed hard at the thought of those men touching me, a shiver of repulsion traveling down my spine but it was gone soon and I refocused on Daryl's hands, "Doesn't matter, Merle wanted to know if I was loyal to Woodbury or to the group."  
"Is that what that bruise is on you' face? Merle hit ya?"  
"No, someone else did. Merle just talked to me."  
We stood in silence for a minute and Daryl looked over his shoulder at me.  
"We came to save Maggie and Glen. Merle, brought 'em here and Glen don't look like he's in good shape."

I knew something had been going on and I felt guilty at the thought of Maggie and Glen in here being beaten or worse while I wandered around freely, blissfully unaware. With a triumphant noise I managed to get the tape undone enough for Daryl to pull his hands free and he ripped the rest of it off, tossing it to the floor angrily before he turned to face me. Leaning into me, Daryl wrapped his arms so tightly around me I thought my ribs were crushing but I didn't care. With my free arm I held the back of his head as he buried his face in my neck. I didn't know how long we stood like that for, but I was glad because Daryl would have seen my eyes become cloudy with tears. Managing to blink them away, I held Daryl as tightly as I could before he stood up straight, his hands cupping my face as he kissed me.  
"Let's get outta here." He said, looking down my arm and them up the pipe, seeing that it could be dislodged. I just nodded, still a little dazed myself that Daryl was actually here and I stepped out as far as I could from the pipe as Daryl kicked at it. At first it didn't budge but Daryl cursed at it and with one last kick it split in the middle and I quickly slid the other cuff off the pipe, instantly wrapping my arms around Daryl.

"I thought I'd never see you again."  
Daryl tenderly rubbed his hands up and down my back and I stood back, clearing my throat as Daryl gave a smile at me. There wasn't time for this now though and I could see it in Daryl's face.  
"Do you have any idea where Merle coul' be?"  
I shook my head and we both quietly got to the door, hearing the men outside of it talking and sharing a look.  
"You know the layout of this place righ'? Can you get us out?"  
I nodded, remembering the way I had come in but I didn't even really know what room I was in. Either way we weren't going to hang around here and wait for someone to come shoot us. My thoughts turned to Vincent, I had to find him and no doubt Daryl wasn't going to leave without at least seeing Merle

Counting down with his fingers, Daryl braced himself at the door and I twisted the handle as quietly as I could, ripping it open when he got to zero. Instantly he grabbed one of the men, bringing him to the ground and knocking him unconscious, his partner following in to obviously return the favour to Daryl but I leapt at him from behind, bringing the handcuffs chain around his neck and pulling. He gargled for breath, dropping to his knees as I strangled him until he was still. I hadn't killed him, I wanted to but Daryl had tapped my shoulder as he slipped out of the door and I didn't want to waste time on him. The hall was a mess, bullet holes riddling the metal sheets and an odd smoky smell hung in the air but I pointed to the door I knew I had come through when looking for Vincent, glancing back hoping that there was another way out but this time Daryl pointed down a corridor, the hanging pendant lights not giving us any shelter to hide in but we crept along the walls, listening for any people but I was too late to react.

Someone grabbed my hair, pushing me to the ground but Daryl pounced on him, fighting him before he managed to get him into some sort of hold, the guys hands stuck up by his head by Daryls arms and I got to my feet, ready to help when there was a click of a gun being cocked.  
I stopped, lifting my hands slowly and I turned to the man holding the gun to my head, his own head free of any hair and I looked to his partner, his long black hair probably making up for it.  
"Don't fucking move."  
Daryl let his opponent go who instantly turned and began to beat him. I made a move to stop him but the tall baldy pressed the gun to my temple, making sure I remained compliant. There was nothing I could do as Daryl groaned on the floor, his hands once again tied behind his back and I held his gaze as the man then unlocked the cuffs, only to tighten it on my other wrist; at least my arms were in front of me.

"You," he spoke to Daryl who was hauled to his feet, "You do as you're told or I'll blow her fucking brains out."  
Daryl glared at him, something hot and dangerous and I felt the barrel of the gun press harder at my temple until I whimpered which made Daryl instantly back down. I kept my eyes on him, trying to show that I wasn't afraid, but I was scared and I could see it in Daryl's face that he was terrified, whether for me or him or both of us I didn't know but what I did know was that whatever was going to happen next was not good as a pillow case was shoved over Daryl's head and I was told to walk to the arena.

* * *

**Dun dun, thanks for reading**

**Silver Kirin xXx**


	13. Escape

Chapter 13: Escape

The street was definitely quiet now as I made my way towards the area. My breath kept catching in my chest though, I was breathing too fast and it was making my head spin but I couldn't help it, I felt like a lamb being lead to the slaughter house. Behind me I could hear their footsteps behind me, Daryl following peacefully and I knew that this was my fault. I glanced over my shoulder to them, the tallest man holding the shotgun up to Daryl's head this time, nudging with his head for me to keep going. The whole time I was hoping someone was looking through their window at us, maybe they would run down and question what was happening but no one came.

As we drew closer to the arena, I could hear the Governors booming voice, shouting about a traitor and how everyone was betrayed. We walked up closer and I realised now why the streets were so empty, so many people were standing in a circle, the Governor in the centre with a flood light on him and I wanted so badly to lunge at him, to choke the life from him but I was grabbed by another man standing close by.  
"Daryl," I said, unable to hold the panic in my voice and he turned, trying to get to me but the two men grabbed him by the arms, forcing him towards the centre of the arena. My heart was in my throat as I watched him struggle and I tried my best as well but what the hell could I do? There were so many people here, all it took was for them to see me in handcuffs and they would believe I was one of these traitors, then again I guess I was.

Shoved forward I looked at all the faces standing around, trying to find Vincent but instead I saw Merle, stripped of his weapons and looking pissed as the Governor jabbed a finger at him, slowly turning to point to Daryl who was still struggling in the captives hands.  
"This," the Governor spoke, "is one of the terrorists," Grabbing him and ripping the cover off Daryl's head, "Merles own brother. What shall we do with them, huh?" The Governor asked and the crowd was silent for a moment, as if too shocked to do anything until someone shouted.  
"Kill 'em!"  
The crowd erupted with shouts, children and even the elderly were pointing and crying out, their aggression astounding and shook my head, fearing that the Governors henchmen would do just that with their guns.  
"Kill them!"  
"Kill them now!"

"No!" I screamed, rushing forward to try and do something but arms grabbed my around my waist, lifting me off the ground as I tried to kick myself free.  
"Let me go you prick!" I yelled but it was hard to hear anything over the ruckus and shouts of the civilians starving for blood. I tried to slap the hands away, my feet touching the ground but I tripped on the sand, the man behind me grabbing a bunch of my hair and holding something sharp to my face.  
"Just fucking sit here like a good little girl and be quiet."  
I battled for my breath, staring at the Governor who had a bandage wrapped around his head, simply standing there, listening to the people screaming. It all drowned into noise as I looked between the circling Governor and the Dixon brothers in the middle. Andrea tried to speak to the Governor but he wasn't hearing anything else, only the demands of the people.

"Fight to the death!"  
"No!" I cried again, some people looking to me but none of them doing anything and I saw Andrea look at me, surprised but I couldn't keep looking at her as Merle talked back to the crowd; he was going to kill his own brother.  
"Daryl!" I screamed but as he turned in my direction, Merle landed a hard blow, Daryl dropping to the ground and I got to my feet, completely ready to run forward but the man grabbed me, putting a hand over my mouth.  
"Just shut up!" he hissed savagely into my ear and I wriggled, managing to get my teeth around his finger and bit down hard. The cries for violence became cheers and I could hear them fighting and even the sound of walkers being led towards them but the man cried out in pain, dragging me back away from the fights.  
"You little bitch," he growled, his harsh face wrinkled into something ugly as he went to strike me and I closed my eyes.

When it didn't come, I opened my eyes in time to see him drop to the ground, Vincent holding the butt of his axe up.  
"We need to go, now!" he said, pulling a key from his pocket, unlocking my handcuffs but the second they were free I turned back to the crowd, to the scene before me. Trix was beside Vincent, who grabbed my hand and tried to tug me away but I held firm.  
"I can't leave, we have to do something!"  
Vincent stood in front of me, keeping me out of view and looked to the two men fighting, walkers lined up around them to keep them from getting any ideas and then slowly looked back to me.  
"This the guy you fell in love with?"  
I managed to drag my eyes off Daryl and to Vincent, nodding quickly and Vincent groaned.

It was barbaric to watch and I longed for something to shoot with, noticing Vincent had my bow and quiver on him, his belt with two guns holstered on it but he didn't make a move to use them. I reached out for it when I watched Merle lean over Daryl, pinning him to the ground but Vincent grabbed my wrist.  
"Jasmine please, trust me. Merle came to me, he gave me the key to unlock your cuffs, see? He wants to do the right thing, they can get out themselves?"  
"How?" I hissed back, staring at my brothers face as he searched for an answer and I managed to rip one of the guns free and aim it towards the Governor when a gunshot startled me.

Three people and a walker dropped to the ground, blood spilling onto the sand and I took the chance and used the confusion to shoot some of the other men holding guns. I didn't know who shot first but when a smoke bomb rolled out, I knew they had to be friendlies. Guns took out the lights, the area dark now and even harder to see as the smoke filled the area. People were screaming, running in every direction and I turned to Vincent and Trix, making sure they were close behind me as I ran out. I heard someone scream out Daryls name and I was ready to run in that direction when Vincent called mine. Turning around, there were too many people and I reached out for him, Vincent trying to grab mine but we barely touched before the smoke engulfed us and I couldn't see him.  
"Vincent?" I called over the screams and gun fire, ready to search for him, I couldn't lose another brother but a snarl of a walker brought me around.

It fell in at me and I shoved the gun to its mouth, pulling the trigger. With the smoke in the air it was even difficult to breathe and I glared at all the people rushing past me; they wanted blood and violence, they had it now. These people were like spoilt brats and I frowned at them all, they deserved what they got. Something grabbed my arm and I was so sick of being touched; I lifted the gun up, slamming it on the chest in front of me but when they didn't put up a fight, I looked up and realised it was Daryl staring back.  
"God, I'm sorry Daryl,"  
"Come on," he yelled, and I looked over his shoulder to see Merle hiding behind a skip bin, Rick and Maggie there as well but I twisted my arm out of his grip, holding his hand to stop him for a moment.  
"Vincent,"  
"Ain't no time Jas!"  
As I was dragged forward I looked over my shoulder, calling Vincent's name and relief came over me like a wave as he ran out of the smoke, Trix limping behind him.  
"Vince! Come on, this way!"  
He looked up, seeing me and patted his leg for Trix to follow but I watched in horror as the smoke parted and like something from a horror movie, the Governor stalked forward, stabbing something into Vincent.

He cried out in pain but still ran forward and I broke free from Daryl, shooting at the Governor but my hand was trembling so violently, I missed each time. He simply stood there as if none of this bothered him and I glared at him until Vincent reached me.  
"Come on!" Rick called and I looked behind my brother, ripped out the knife that was still buried there, apologising to him for causing him pain.  
Daryl was beside me in a second and without me having to ask he lifted one of Vincent's arms over his shoulders, making sure he kept up with the small group as we ran down the street until we got to the back of Woodbury. It was sealed up and I couldn't see a way out but Merle seemed to know. Daryl passed my brother to me and I helped hold him upright, his face grimacing as his wound bled. I put my hand over it, quivering as the blood poured over my hand.  
"I'll be alright, I can still move."  
"You are not coming with us! And you," Rick said, eyes boring into me and then to Vincent but he was cut off before he could continue by Merle.  
"You really wanna do this now?" He yelled before he started kicking at the metal fence.

Daryl and Maggie stood beside Rick, weapons ready and eyes peeled as gun shots echoed down the street, probably not aimed at anything but letting us know that they were looking for us.  
"Come on man," Daryl urged his brother, looking to him before making sure I was alright. I nodded, suddenly realising that Trix was hurt. I knelt down, touching the paw he refused to put weight on and he growled, going to bite me before he stopped, licking my hand with a weak whimper. It felt broken but before I could do anything, Merle had managed to kick a sheet loose enough for us to get through and we did quickly.  
Walkers were out there to greet us, Merle yelling for help as they stalked forward. Daryl was already running with Merle, lifting Vincent's arm up to support him and I stood there, sharing a look with Rick and Maggie who seemed anxious but we soon followed. Shooting a walker, I watched them as they ran up the footpath and I looked down at Trix, expecting him to refuse to walk but he was running as best as he could and I gave a sigh of relief, following.

It seemed as though we ran all night, but really it was already close to dawn. Before we knew it the sun was up and we were darting between the trees like escaped convicts. Even now the air was still warm and I wiped sweat from my forehead, jogging to keep up but Rick dropped back behind us, watching me sharply.  
"We're you working for the Governor?"  
"No, I had nothing to do with any of this," I knew I had no way of proving my innocence, to find some way for Rick to trust me again but as he stared long and hard at me, he gave a nod.  
"And the man? Your brother?"  
"He never killed anyone," I replied and prayed that Rick would take me and my brother in. I didn't get a verbal answer but he nodded his head quickly and walked quickly back to the front and I knew that meant I at least had the chance to prove my worth again.

"Glen!" Rick called out and it was a nice sight to see the road again, Glen rushing forward to meet us along with the lady I remember seeing in Woodbury, Andrea's friend.  
"Now we got a problem here, I need you to back up."  
Daryl quickly left me to take Vincent and I watched as the lady drew a sword, Glen pointing a gun as they realised Merle was with us. Everyone was tense, Daryl stepping between Glens gun and his brother as words flew, Merle not doing anything to help. Vincent groaned on my shoulder and I leant him up against a tree, checking the wound that had slowed in bleeding but it was still deep and I checked his face, patting it slightly for him to open his eyes.  
As everyone spoke behind me, I felt my heart skip a beat when Vincent didn't open his eyes. Slowly they did, rolling around uselessly and I looked over my shoulder in time to see Rick knock Merle out, Daryl looking disappointedly down at him before turning his attention to me.

"It probably is just fatigue," I said, hoping that someone would confirm it. Daryl gently touched my shoulder, lifting Vincent from the tree and carrying him towards the car. The lady, Michonne, opened it up and helped as best she could to settle him into the boot. He groaned, rolling onto his uninjured side and I leant in to him.  
"How you feeling?" I asked, noticing Maggie, Glen and Rick walk past us. Michonne leant against the car, her face bloodied and bruised and I wondered who she got into a fight with.  
"Sore, tired." He fell back, eyes closed and I tried to make him comfortable, moving the bags out of the way and propping one beneath his head. Beside me Trix sat, still nursing his broken paw and I knelt to give him a cuddle. Daryl joined the others as they spoke, out of ear shot and I stood beside Michonne. This was our judgement, we would find out here and now if we were welcomed into the group.  
"I'm Jasmine." I said, feeling awkward standing beside her and she gave me a disinterested shrug.  
"Michonne."

Off amongst the trees Merle, groaned as he stood up but my attention was brought back to the group as Glen called out Daryl, Daryl marching towards the car, Rick talking in hushed tones to him.  
"We started something last night you know that right?"  
"No him no me." Daryl replied and my chest became tight as Daryl moved past us and to the boot, carefully taking out his bag from next to Vincent. "It's all I can say."  
He was leaving and I stepped backwards, not believing my rotten luck. I watched as he spoke to Rick, pressing the back of my hand to my mouth, my breathing becoming shallow as I raced with my thoughts. As he swung the bag over his shoulder, he turned to me, walking slowly and I huffed out a breath as he stopped in front of me. Looking over his shoulder I saw Rick standing still, disbelieving and I turned back to Vincent.  
"You can come with us."  
"I can't." I forced out, thinking of my brother in the car. "And I'm not going to ask you to leave Merle, so please don't ask me to leave Vince."  
Daryl nodded, looking back slightly at his brother who was watching us and I shrugged my shoulders, "See you next time." Even though I knew there would not be a next time, I had found him three times now, fate had never been this friendly to me.

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip and I stepped into him, my arms wrapping around him and he dropped his bag, doing the same thing.  
"Please be careful."  
"You to, loo' after the group."  
He leant back, his hand touching my face gently before he kissed me. I never wanted it to end, I clung to him but I had to pull away, I had to put a few arms reaches between us and Daryl scooped up the bag and with one last longing look, he turned and walked towards Merle. Wiping an angry tear from my eye I watched as he left, Merle blowing me a kiss before draping his arm over Daryl's shoulders.  
Each time I saw his back, every time I saw Daryl walking away, and even as I dropped my gaze to the ground, walking back to the others, I tried to convince myself I would be fine, I didn't need him but I couldn't help but fall more and more in love with him.

"Jasmine." Rick said, calling me back to reality and I looked up, wiping my eyes again and Rick lowered slightly to my level, touching my elbow gently.  
"If you come back this time,"  
"I won't be going anywhere else. Besides, now that Daryl's gone you're going to need me." I said, no one else knew how to track or hunt like I did and Rick nodded, looking down at Trix before he lifted my dog up into the boot beside Vincent. I climbed in as well, Rick giving a nod as the others got into their seats. I sat down, disturbing Vincent only long enough to put his head in my lap.

The car trip was a cramped one, I barely had any room to move my legs and Trix made himself comfortable over Vincent's legs. No one spoke in the car and I didn't mind, it meant I could hear Vincent's breathing. We drove for a few minutes, Glen stopping the car and everyone got out except Michonne and myself, keeping Vincent as still as I could. I could hear shouting outside as they cleared the car but I didn't care, I had my own worries and thoughts to deal with.  
"How is he?"  
I looked over the back seat and to Michonne who seemed to be asking just to make conversation, her face hard with the lack of emotion but the blood still seeping from her lip did prove that she was human. I rubbed a bit of dark hair from his sweaty forehead, willing him to be alright.  
"I don't know, I just hope it didn't hit anything important."  
"They have a doctor, used to be a vet I think." She said, looking over at me properly now and I tried to smile up at her as she peered down at my Vincent.  
"We need all the good guys we can get." She looked at me, dark brown eyes unblinking before she turned around to the front, the others getting back into the car and things seemed even tenser.  
We drove again for a little while, the road relatively straight the whole way and I wondered just where they had found when the sun cast odd shadows over my skin, the pattern that of a fence with sharp edges and I looked up, gasping as the prison tower loomed over us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying it so far :)**

**Silver Kirin xXx**


	14. Return

Chapter 14: Return

It was hard to believe that a prison was the best source of protection, but then again, it was so obviously the best place to find shelter. We had been shuffled into the prison block, strangers standing there but I had taken Vincent away to a cell Beth guided me to, watching me as though I was some sort of ghost and I guess in a way I was. I had barely got Vincent's ruined shirt off him when Rick had snapped, yelling in some sort of a break down, but I understood now as I sat with Hershel, the sun trickling down from the windows above us.

To learn that some of your friends had died, died when you had somehow survived, it felt wrong. Lori had died through childbirth and TDog died while saving Carol, it was unfair; they had things to live for, a life worth keeping and me? I was the _only_ one to return from the brink. It was hard to even think and I simply can't describe the feeling; I remember reading papers or hearing people in the bar talking about survivors guilt, I just never thought I would be feeling it, it isn't in the same situation but that's what I was putting it down to. Why did I survive? Why me and not them when they deserved it so much more?  
It was the last thing Rick needed, and as I sat in the prison cell watching as Hershel checked over Vincent's wound, I didn't blame him. He tried so hard to keep everyone alive, he had all winter under impossible situations and the moment that he finds somewhere perfect to create a haven, his wife dies and trouble stirs. I was just grateful that I had been welcomed back into the group as though I had not left, my brother also treated warmly even though it had only been a day and he had already bled over them.

"You will be fine," Hershel said, patting Vincent's side gently for him to roll back over and Vincent gave a smile, wincing as he lifted his arm to rest behind his head, "it missed most things, but it is deep. I'd take it easy for a few days."  
"I don't want to be a burden," Vincent said, sounding alarmed at the idea of laying down for a few days.  
"You lost a fair bit of blood. Take it easy and enjoy the time off, we'll put you to work don't you worry."  
Hershel chuckled and Vincent nodded, relaxing back on the thin mattress of the bunk bed and I punched his leg; I hated it when he made me worry and Vincent blinked slowly, smiling at me before he fell asleep. Sitting back in the chair, Hershel looked up at me leaning against the wall and I looked at the crutches lying not far out of his reach.  
"What happened?" I asked and Hershel rubbed the end of his leg, missing from the lower knee and I cringed as Hershel lifted it up, showing me the stitched skin.  
"Got bit, Rick saved my life."  
"At least I wasn't chopped in half."  
Hershel frowned with a slight nod. "Mind if I check?"  
I shook my head, stepping out of the room and patting my leg, Trix hobbling into the room and Hershel looked at my canine friend.

"Can you check him first please? I think he broke his ankle."  
Hershel nodded and I helped Trix up onto the bed, Vincent rolling onto his side enough for Trix to lay down, his leg stretched out for Hershel to reach. He gently did so, his skilful hands pressing over the bones and Trix growled, wanting to pull away but I sat beside him, rubbing his big black ears.  
"It definitely is broken, now I used to be a great vet, but I can't do much for Trix here given our circumstance. I could make a split, try and let it heal itself the best it can or I can amputate."  
Anger bubbled in me, not at Hershel but at whatever bastard did this to my dog and at the unfairness of everything.  
"No offence Hershel, but that's no way to live, we need to run."  
Hershel shook his head, not offended at all and helped me get Trix back onto the floor.  
"I'm sure we have some things around I could make into a split. He is still only a young boy," he said, petting Trix who limped under the bed, "hopefully it will fix itself well enough that he can at least run."

I smiled, Trix resting his face near my foot and I thanked Hershel for his efforts, ready to help him to leave but he didn't budge, giving me a sharp look and I sighed.  
"Please, let me look at you. Your wrists look sore."  
I sat back on the edge of the bed, holding my wrists out and Hershel took them, pulling a small tube of ointment and rubbed some of it in. It stung but at least they weren't bleeding and it would stop it from scaring.  
"We hit the jackpot, we had found the medical supplies, well, young Carl did anyway. It isn't much, but at least there is a little bit of everything."  
He stopped rubbing the cream into my wrists and I looked down at them, the rope burn still leaving my skin red but it didn't sting as much and I looked out of the cell, thinking of Carl.  
"That poor kid, he must be going through hell."  
"He is tough, but I agree, too much for a young boy to be going through."  
As promised I stood up, lifting my shirt up and out of the way and lowering the hem of my pants so that my scar was exposed, and I saw Hershel's eyes widen.

"That really is healing nicely, and is that from what Daryl had told us?"  
I nodded, looking at the angry red mark on my body and Hershel gently pressed his fingers along it, making me squirm but I held firm.  
"It is, one of the fuckers got me when we were fleeing from those crazy bastards. If it wasn't for Daryl," my sentence fell off and I felt my body weaken, Hershel dropping his hands and I fixed my clothing back up as he sat back, scratching the grey beard that seemed even thicker than the last time I saw him.  
"Well, it is miraculous and I am just glad that you are doing alright."  
"Just please don't tell everyone, I don't want them freaking out or anything. Please? Just between you me and Rick."  
Hershel nodded and I put my hand on his shoulder; I honestly didn't have a clue where this group would be without this man, he was like a father, a brother, a doctor, a counsellor and a best friend all wrapped up in one.

"Keep an eye on them Hershel, I promised I would help clear some of the walkers away from the fence."  
"You be careful." Vincent mumbled groggily from the bed, turning his head to give me a warning glare and I just patted his leg.  
"I was already bitten once, I think I am more cautious than anyone here." I chuckled lightly, stepping from the room quickly before they could see the fear and sadness in my face. I had no idea what my emotions were doing; I was glad to be here, glad to be back among friends, glad that I was alive but I hated the thought that I still had a beating heart, it ached for Daryl, it ached for death yet it longed for life and I wiped a tear from my face as I grabbed my bow from leaning on the cold prison wall.

Behind me I heard Hershel call out for Trix and turned to find my dog hobbling towards me. I knelt down in front of him, hearing Beth and Carl behind me, baby Judith cooing and I led him out to them.  
"You keep an eye on them," I said to Trix and he obeyed, taking a spot next to Beth who bounced the newborn gently in her arms. I saw Carl, I wanted to speak to him, comfort him in some way; he looked miserable standing there, watching his sister with a hard gaze but what could I say that hadn't already been said to him? I could hardly comfort myself let alone a boy that had lost half his world.  
So instead I turned away, grabbing a bowie knife and gripping the handle tightly, ready to feel some blood on my hands and marched from the prison.  
I still was amazed that this place was secure, of course the surrounding walkers did have a down side but it had sturdy walls, beds and doors that couldn't be knocked down, it had grass, it had a stream not far away; with a little bit of work this really could be the place we had all been looking for, for such a long time we had found something worth fighting the dead for. I may not have been here to help clear it out, but I was going to prove my worth again to them all, to Rick and earn my place.

The sun was beating down on the concrete and I shielded my eyes as I made my way towards the gate, Carol running over to let me through.  
"I'm glad that you're back." She said to me softly, shutting the gate behind me and I returned her smile, half expecting her to be angry that I had returned instead of Daryl but it sounded genuine and I looked over her shoulder to Axle, a prison inmate that had been welcomed into the group, more so by Carol than anyone else and I just smiled as she went and stood back beside Axle. I spun the blade around in my hand as I walked down towards where the walkers were building up; if this wasn't kept on top of the fence would fall down and then this place would lose most of its value.  
The first skull I stabbed into seemed a bit fresh, the blood splattering up onto my forearm and I groaned, maybe I should have grabbed some gloves or an apron or something.  
As if she had read my mind, Maggie came down to join me, an overly large shirt in her hands and one already over her, the black fabric already stained with dry blood and I slipped it on.

"Thought maybe you'd like a hand." She said over the top of the walkers now begging for a bite of us and I nodded.  
"Thanks, I could." Returning my gaze back onto the numerous walkers clinging to the fence, it was almost too easy to kill them, you stab one and another would simply take its place. If only it was like this all the time and as Maggie and I moved along the fence, I felt my mind start to drift off to Daryl; I just hoped that he and his brother were doing alright; they were tough but it wasn't so much the walkers that I was worried about but the people that they could run into. After everything that had happened at Woodbury, it made me realise that there were only so many people you could trust. I ripped my knife out from a walker, cringing as the milky eye stuck to the end and I pushed it off on the fence, hesitating as I lifted the knife back up.  
I turned to Maggie who seemed to be jabbing at the walkers were a fierce manner and I felt guilt boil in my veins.  
"Maggie I'm sorry."  
She stopped, wiping her forehead and looking at me confused.  
"I was at Woodbury when you and Glen had been caught. I wish I could have done something, I know what the men were like and I saw the state of Glen,"  
Maggie stepped to me, wrapping her arms around me, ignoring the blood that was on our shirts.  
"You haven't got nothing to be sorry about, you didn't know and besides, we didn't realise you were in there, we would have helped you as well." She leant back, her fingers touching the bruise on my face and she sighed.  
"Nothing happened to me. Don't listen to Glen, I think he is just trying to find a reason for the anger he is feeling. Looks like you had it worse than me."  
"Maggie, it still isn't-"  
"I'm fine. You're fine, we all will be fine."

She gave me a weak smile and I felt somewhat lighter, at least they didn't blame me for anything, I wouldn't have been able to handle that. Glancing out over the field, I saw Hershel making his way to the fence, Rick hesitantly approaching, at least he was alright, physically anyway.  
Who knew what was going on in that head of his and for as much as I felt sorry for him, I also felt as though he had brought this upon himself; he was the one that wanted to shoulder all the responsibilities, made the group dependant on him but he did do a good job. It was just a shame that he hasn't worked things out with his wife before the tragedy, but it was just another reminder to live in the here and now, don't wait for anything. Hopefully he would come back when he was ready, when he had finished chasing after whatever it was out there he was looking for.

Maggie and I continued to get as many walkers as we could and I sighed as my scar ached, seeing that we had done enough for now, the walkers scattered out more evenly along the fence and I followed Maggie back towards the others, Carol laughing with Axel and I licked my parched lips.  
I was about to head inside, Maggie going to take watch in the tower when a gunshot rang out.

Dust kicked up next to Axles feet, blood spraying as another grazed along his head, Carol cried out in alarm, running towards cover and I tried to look up and around to where the bullet had come from, finding my own gun and darting towards the wall of the tower, my heart racing as I checked my ammunition. A white car was outside the fence and I barely had time to recognise the governor before we were riddled with bullets. Beth and Carl ducked for cover and I tried to find Maggie who had sprinted, Carol making sure Axel was safe and then I tried to find Rick and Hershel. They were out of my sight and my heart leapt to my throat, my stomach sinking sickeningly; had they been shot?

An eerie quiet came after we exchanged fire, it seemed even quieter than ever, disturbed only as Maggie ran back out, guns in arm and it started all again. Carl ran over towards me as I ushered him, Beth following safely behind and we leant against the wall; somehow one of the enemy got into the guard tower and I cursed, doing my best to shoot him but then another pause came.  
We all looked at each other, hearts thundering in our chests and I could swear I heard an engine. Cautiously I looked around the wall, not seeing the attacker in the tower, and then across to the field, seeing Michonne look in our direction before turning it to the road, hearing what we all did now. It got louder, speeding towards the prison and I felt hope spark in me; was it Daryl? Had he come back at the perfect moment?

The concern was all over our faces, I tried to keep the hope but when I looked back to the Governor, there was no gunfire at it and a sick smile on his face. The van sped up, bursting through the gates and it felt as though I had been shot in the chest. That was half of what made this place safe!  
It sped up onto the hill, the red and white van sitting idle as we all held our breath, confused.  
Then it all made perfect sense as the walkers spilled out.  
A gunshot rang from the field and I turned back to where Hershel had been standing, seeing a flash of grey and I pointed out there, flinching as bullets ricocheted off the wall beside my head. I heard Beth cry out in alarm and I felt slightly better as Maggie took out the man in the watch tower, but now we had a new threat.

Getting off my backside I ran to the fence, watching as the car that the Governor was in flee, just as the silver vehicle meant Glen had returned. I tried to force the gate open, if Rick and Hershel were still alive we needed to get out there now!  
Carl raced over and we all forced the gate aside, our goal now to rid of the walkers. Glen seemed to know what to do, heading straight to where Hershel stood, Michonne doing the same and I tried to calm my breathing and my angry eyes, trying to focus on something other than the dead roaming our land, trying to find Rick.  
"Rick?" I screamed out, ready to run out and find him but hands grabbed at me and I twisted around to find Axel and Vincent, their combined hands keeping me still even though I struggled against them.  
"Ain't no point darling," Axle said, blood running down the side of his face and I glared at Vincent who was watching the chaotic scene in front of him.  
"We have to help him!"  
"I won't let you risk your life!" Vincent snapped back at me but I forced my arms free; I couldn't let anything happen to anyone and I ran, shoving walkers out of my way as I went.

I darted across the field, shooting anything I was able to, leaping over the graves when I saw walkers pile up on Rick. I was too late, there was nothing I could do now and I watched as Glen scooped up Hershel and Michonne, who was now reaching for me from the open car door.  
Torn, I looked to Rick again and then to the walkers now surrounding me, stepping into the car even as Glen continued to drive. We made it back up to the others and I leapt our instantly, Maggie checking on her father before they slammed the gate closed, walkers snarling at us angrily and I looked out in the direction of where I last saw Rick.  
Two people stood beside him and I felt my lungs breath in sweet air as I recognised Daryl, crossbow in hand and his brother standing beside him.

We may have lost a lot today but at least no one had died.  
I turned to my brother who came and stood close beside me, everyone watching the walkers flood our little patch of freedom. It was heartbreaking, it was infuriating; I'm sure we all felt the same urge to run back to Woodbury and cause damage, but there was no point. At least in this moment, amongst the blood and the empty shell casings, Vincent's arm wrapped around my shoulders and my eyes locked on Daryl; everyone was alright.

* * *

**Yes Axel is still alive in my story, I really like him so I'm giving him a chance.  
Thanks for reading!**

**Silver Kirin xXx**


	15. Sanctuary

Chapter 15: Sanctuary

"I am not reckless!"  
Vincent moved towards me like something that was hunting, his eyes burning with anger and I tried to return it, even as he stood over me with his face holding no emotion other than that rage that burnt through him. He had me cornered in my cell, knowing I wouldn't push past him to leave because of his wound, despite the fact it had been a week or two now. Time seemed to drag on, ever since the attack, drawn out by Andreas visits and the cheap meal of noodles. Nothing good had happened, we were all walking on egg shells; trying not to make any sound, trying not to ripple the calm water that we were currently floating in, and it was driving me crazy.  
"Then what the hell were you doing outside the fence? Did you tell Rick? Did you tell anyone?" he bellowed, not afraid of hearing his own voice echo along the concrete walls.

Looking away from him, I stared at the bloody gloves on my hand, my black tank top smeared also and I wiped some of the gore on my arm off, smearing it around in my fingers. Even Michonne had been accepted, Rick and the others welcoming her and my brother also, but I still felt stuck on the outside, unable to open that locked door and find a purpose for myself here.  
"No, but I'm fine." I responded quietly, looking up at my brother through a tangled fringe, "I just wanted to get rid of some of the walkers on the fence,"  
"You stay on this side!" he yelled and I flinched as he lifted his hand, he was probably only going to grab my shoulder but flashes of my father forced me to cringe. Vincent saw and sighed, turning away and I thought he was going to leave me but he spun back around, his face more twisted with worry then anything.  
"Dam it Jasmine what the hell has gotten into you?"  
I could do nothing but shrug my shoulders, taking my gloves off and dropping them to the floor as I sat on the bed, lifting my shirt up to clear the blood from my face. Vincent sighed heavily, dropping himself beside me and I shifted away slightly.  
"I don't know what you're thinking, but don't do anything stupid! We have made it so far, you have made it so far, don't throw it away."  
"I'm not throwing anything away!" I snapped but this time Vincent didn't respond, just stared at me like a big brother would until I had to look away.  
"I don't know, Vince, I don't. I just," I dropped my hand to where my scar was, thinking of all the pain I had been in and how things seemed so different now.  
"I feel like a different person, I can't, it's like I have a thing inside me and I can't seem to calm it down."

Vincent chewed his lip, nodding his head and gently put his arm around me, pulling me into him, and I offered little resistance.  
"You're still my little sister, no matter what happened to you, no matter what your name is; you're my family."  
Trying not to chuckle I pulled away from him; how could I tell him that I didn't feel anything the same anymore? Yes he was my brother, yes I loved him; I had a safe place to live, I had something between myself and Daryl and friends here, that was all the same, but I wasn't. I just knew I wasn't.  
But I had to hold onto whatever I remembered of myself, for the benefit of everyone else; they didn't need another person to slip away from reality.  
"Just, don't be rash, even if it isn't for me, do it for Daryl."  
I forced a smile to my face, Vincent kissing my temple before leaving.

The quiet I welcomed, starring at the blood and flecks of flesh on my hand, my fingers unable to stop rubbing it, the texture odd in my hand. The dark red substance was almost brown and I remembered having Vincent's blood seep over my hands, a patch of it stained into my cargo pants but I wasn't going to cut it off or find a new pair, I was going to wear them, a reminder of what the Governor almost took from me.

A figure leant on the wall at the entrance of my cell and I tensed, expecting Vincent or even Rick but it was worse. Daryl leant there, watching me and played with the arrow in his hands.  
"He got a point you know?"  
"I know." I sighed, wanting to disappear but instead I got to my feet, snatching up the rag and wiping the blood away the best I could.  
"Rick ain't as bad as he was before, you don't have ta risk ya life to prove nothin to any of us, you already one of us."  
I rolled my eyes; it wasn't so much trying to prove myself, I don't it was anyway, but I didn't want to admit that I also liked the feel, to be out there, to have no thoughts other than that walker other than to fight and live.  
"He is isn't he?" I said, remembering when we had returned, how he seemed to snap in half. Not that anyone could blame him but this business with the Governor, it was far from over. It seemed to be in the times of absolute strife that Rick had the clearest mind. If there wasn't mud for him to trudge and fight through, it seemed he didn't know what to do with himself.

Stepping toward Daryl, I reached out to him but he stood straight, looking down at his feet and I dropped my hand back to my side. Ever since the attack, since Daryl had returned to the prison with Merle, it had only been words between us and the odd touches. It stung that Daryl was distancing himself and I felt like I would slip further away if he did anymore.  
"Gotta go talk to Rick, got a meetin with this Governor."  
As quick as he could, or as it seemed, he turned, heading down the cell block towards the entrance. My mouth opened to call him back but I was feeling too angry, to upset to shout after him so I ran out, not caring how silly I looked as I rushed past the cell Carl and Beth were in, baby Judith cooing happily.  
"Daryl," I caught up with him, slipping my hand in his and he stopped, spinning around to face me.  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him, watching as his face softened and he pulled his hand from mine to rub away some blood I had missed on my chin, but even once it was gone he didn't let go and I felt a small smile tug at my lips as he stared at me before closing the gap, kissing me tenderly. I was about to wrap my arms around him when he pulled back, dropping his hand and fixing his crossbow over his shoulder.  
"Everythin's fine."  
"Be careful," I murmured and Daryl gave me smile.  
"Promise you'll stay here?" he asked and I sucked in my bottom lip, biting it painfully but I managed to nod my head and it seemed enough for Daryl.

He turned away from me, walking towards where Rick and Hershel were ready to go. My blood sparked, it felt wrong to have them leaving; the Governor could not be trusted, we should all be going! I joined everyone outside, watching as they climbed into cars and I crossed my arms as Daryl started his bike, driving away with one last long look at me. If anything happened to them, I made up my mind the second the three of them left our sights, I would hunt down the Governor myself. We all stood there, not sure what to do now; just left again in the waiting game.  
"Right, well we have work to do." Glen reminded us, ushering us all back inside.  
"Hey Jasmine," I paused, looking to Merle who stood at the gate, his finger clinging to the fence as though they were holding him back rather than keeping him safe.  
"What is it Merle?" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest as he approached me, noticing Vincent out of the corner of my eye lingering in the entrance.  
"Nothin, just wanted to let ya know that my brother is more of a pussy; he would rather go without then to suffer the consequences."  
"What consequences?"  
Merle gave me a twisted grin, his eyes trailing over my body and I squirmed; I must still look like nothing but tender meat to him, but give me the chance and I would prove him wrong.  
"The _Governor_, he ain't gonna stop till everyone dead. Daryl got a soft spot for everyone here, for _you._ He would rather keep you at arm's length than to snuggle up close with you at night, not when he knows it might be gone tomorrow."  
I bit my lip to keep my face straight; Merle was all talk, I knew that but sometimes it only took words to make me angry now days.  
"But you know, I don't care, I'm here; if you need someone to fill in that cold spot in your bed and that ache between-"

My hand stung as I slapped him but I kept the pain from my face, holding my ground as Merle laughed and pointed his bayonetted hand at me. It had surprised him but I was sure it surprised myself more. A red imprint of my hand slowly grew on his check and I longed to give his other cheek a matching pattern but my hand really did hurt.  
"Well, I knew you had spark when you fought those men before I came in, but I never realised you were vicious. I like that, we all need people like that, _you _need that."  
"Shut up Merle, you have no idea what I am capable of."  
I turned away from him, my limbs starting to shake but I fought it off and gestured to Vincent to leave it be, my brother having come half way down the stairs.  
"I'd sure like to find out!"  
I stepped inside, glaring at him before I slammed the door shut; I preferred it when he stayed in his little cage.

The rifle was heavy in my hands as I sat in the watch tower, tapping the butt on the ground lightly as my impatience engulfed me. I hated this, I hated this waiting, this not knowing! In the prison it was stifling, the weight of the unknown and the fear pressing down harder than the smell of rot as they sorted through the guns and ammunition, putting stashes of it around the main prison points. I was put here, stuck sitting in a chair and watching over the area before me. Binoculars sat in my lap but despite the bright sun I could easily see the forest border and the road, and all the walkers. They lingered in the yard and I sighed, leaning back in the chair and lifting the binoculars to my face, making sure that all the stumbling corpses were just that, dead. Like the other half a dozen times I checked it was all quiet but I knew that didn't mean I could slack off; the Governor and his men could rip up the road again and attack us again, and if they got to that last fence then there really was no point in staying.

I didn't know what to do or what to think; should we stay or should we go?  
Merle had been right the other day, if we were going to leave we should have done so ages ago, there was probably a group of people just sitting there watching me back, we couldn't sneak away easily but it was just as hard to stay. One fence stood between us and destruction but at the end of the day that fence was worth fighting over; we had struggled for so long to find something worthwhile, worth the time and effort to make it home and this was it. As much as I didn't want to die, I didn't want to live like a coward.  
I stared down at the ground below me, thinking how easy it would be to step over the metal railing, to just let go and then I wouldn't have to worry…  
"Get a grip," I hissed at myself, getting to my feet and holding the gun. I walked around the tower, almost hoping something would jump out of the bushes just so I could take some of my anger out on it.

I had no idea how long I had been up there, minutes or hours and I was about ready to find myself a new bottle of water when I heard a gunshot.  
Did something get past me? Was this another attack?  
I hung the rifle over my shoulders, practically sliding down the steps before I shoved the door out of my way, cocking a bullet into place as I ran back to the prison, flying across the courtyard and up the steps. There had only been one shot, but that didn't mean knives weren't being used and I forced the door open, aiming my gun but I felt my grip relax on it as I watched Beth lower her gun, a cold look on her face before she stormed away and I turned my gaze to the tangle mass of people on the ground, Maggie helping Glen to his feet. Merle spun quickly to his feet, a look of fury upon his face as he snarled at us.  
"You're a bunch of pussies! Gutless!"  
I knew what this was about, Michonne rolling her eyes towards me and shaking her head, stepping away from the scene and I sucked in a tight breath as Merle rolled his shoulder, eyes still glaring at us as though we were all worms beneath his mighty feet.

"Don't do anything stupid; that was all you were meant to do." I growled, stepping down to his level and he frowned at me but I didn't back away, "Would Daryl want you acting like this? You think you're the only one worried in here?"  
Axel stood beside Carol and they watched on, sharing a look with Maggie and Glen who were obviously worried about Hershel, about everyone and I held Merles glare.  
"I'm just as worried as you are, just as eager to get out there and do something but just sit tight, arsehole."  
I pushed past him, handing the rifle over to Carol who agreed to take over for me, Axel following her out the door and I sighed, trying to catch my breath as I walked back to my cell.  
"Wait," Merle growled, catching up to me and pulling me out of ear shot of everyone left in the cell block, the metal covering his stump cool against my arm and I tried to look uninterested as he spoke.  
"You're a good tracker ain't ya? A good shot Daryl reckons, quiet. You could come with me, we could end this today."  
I shook my head, "I'm not doing anything that would risk their lives, or the lives that are here."  
Merle sucked in a breath, lifting his face up away from me angrily as if swearing to God and I just shrugged my shoulders; it was hard to turn him down.  
"Besides, I promised Daryl I would stay here."

Turning to leave again, Merle grabbed my shirt and I was ready to turn and slap his hand away but as I looked up at him, the real Merle stood before me, full of curiosity and genuine emotions.  
"Why do you care for my little brother? Back when we had our lovely little chat, you said you loved him, why?"  
How the hell was I going to answer that, why did he care?  
"I just do. He is a good man."  
Merle nodded, sincerely asking for the care of his sibling and I realised that Merle wasn't as horrible as everyone first thought. He was much like Daryl, a mask in place to protect the real person that was beneath, only no one had given him the time or the chance to learn how to control that mask, to make sure it didn't fuse. Life had hardened Merle, and even though he was still an enigma to us all, probably to Daryl as well, I could see that mask start to crack each day he was here, and it was scaring him.  
"Good. You keep your word to me now, you watch out for him, I don't trust these other kind folks, they ain't got the potential to do what's right like you and I do."  
"Even though Daryl does?"  
He looked at me sharply and leant against the wall, crossing his arms and I tried to ignore the fact that he just admitted he trusted me. Not that he really had much of a choice or many other people to choose from, he had tried to kill half of the people in here.  
"So, you and my brother; what's he like? Does he like to snuggle or does he like to get straight to business?"  
I rolled my eyes as the old Merle reappeared and stormed away to my cell.

* * *

As if I could lie to myself; I was terrified.  
The harsh fabric of the pillow beneath my cheek kept me in reality, kept me from being too lost in my thoughts. Rick, Hershel and Daryl returned safely, but instead with any hope they returned to tell us that we were at war. Rick seemed oddly confident as he stood in front of us, telling us that we were at risk of losing our lives to a psychotic person. The Governor was only after blood and chaos, as if there wasn't enough of that already, it had to be against humans, against something that could fight back and suffer more than a reanimated corpse. We were at war, if you called it that, a senseless battle which I feared we would not survive.

I pressed my face harder into the pillow, rolling onto my side and cringing as my side ached with a ghostly pain; I didn't want anyone to die, I didn't want to have to fight, I didn't want to see anyone in pain. Since I had come back from the dead, survived a bite that I was meant to succumb to, I had a drive and a rage that scared me and it sat in me like a new limb to my soul, that or it had replaced a part of me. It sat there like a demon on my shoulder, whispering to me when it was quiet that I wouldn't care if I killed people, that I would enjoy ripping their lives from them if it meant that it would keep everyone here safe. It scared me and I tried so hard to control it, to numb it away or cool it down with my rational thoughts, but the thoughts I was having were old, out dated. They didn't fit in this world anymore; you kill and you live, Rick said it himself. He may regret saying things like that, but it made sense, it was a motto I was ready to stich onto my heart, but there was one thing that stopped me from doing so.

The white sheet I had hung over the door frame of my cell moved, a shadow standing behind it for a moment before it was pushed aside. I lifted my gaze to Daryl who let it fall back down behind him, walking over to me silently. He didn't have his crossbow on him, his knife was nowhere to be seen and I lifted myself up, my legs pinned down as Daryl knelt on the bed, leaning over me and tracing his hand up my side and to my face. We remained silent, it was a day where words needed to be screamed and secrets revealed but I was grateful that it didn't have to be that way with Daryl. It spoke a million words that he was here with me now, watching me with those eyes and besides, as he pulled my face to his, kissing me ardently, all my words and thoughts flew from my mind. My arms became weak with glee, returning his touches and strokes as he held me close to him. They weren't touches that left flames in their wake, they were touches and kisses that reminded each other that we were cared for, that we were not alone and I felt my heart and soul ready to burst with the love and admiration I had for Daryl.

Leaning down, Daryl stretched out beside me and kept his arms around me as I curled in on him, burying my face in his chest and he kissed the top of my head. I entwined our legs, my way of making sure he didn't go anywhere and I closed my eyes tightly, listening to the strong beat of his heart beneath my ear. I was luckier than most, I would also admit that, I still had my brother and my dog and now I had Daryl back; if only other people could be as lucky as I was. The prison was the perfect shelter, we wouldn't be going without a fight, but I never felt as safe as I did in Daryl's arms, the sanctuary he offered to me, I just hoped that he found something like that in me. As we lay there in the silence, the night creeping in, it struck fear into my heart that it may be the last night I had like this with Daryl and I wished that people would simply be happy with the fact that they had their lives. Darkness surrounded us soon and I felt Daryl tighten his grip on me and I clung to him, the tension in the prison hanging heavily in the air, suffocating us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Silver Kirin xXx**


	16. Demon - Merle POV

**Hello, before you read the next chapter, it is a spoiler if you have not seen Season 3 yet so please read carefully.  
I hope I did Merle justice. I loved his character, he had been portrayed so well. I don't know a great deal about his past or if anything has ever been made about it, let me know if I had done anything drastically bad.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Demon – Merle POV

_A bad man, someone truly evil, they're light as a feather, they don't feel a thing._

Merle felt it, he felt it every single day as though he was dragging boulders behind him. For years he had managed to cope with them, he had become strong enough to carry them but ever since the end came, since all this shit went down and since he had been with the Governor, Merle felt those stones start to drown him. It was getting harder and harder to keep his head above the water, to keep a clear sight on what he wanted and who he wanted to be. Hell he was only human, some days he felt nothing at all, he felt like a feather as Michonne had eloquently put but then it would turn back into the stone it really was, reality slapping him for being a dreamer.

He had only done this because he didn't want anything to happen to his brother, fuck the others. Daryl was his family and if there was a chance to keep himself he was going to take it, whether it was handing Michonne over or, hell, chopping off his other hand. Rick didn't have the balls to do this, he may have come close but Merle knew men like that, they were weak in that area, in the area of getting the tough dirty shit done. They could lead, they could save lives and keep people safe but men like that needed men like Merle, men who didn't care about the dirt that got under their nails, found it easier to clean it away.

Now he was here, sitting alone in the crappy car and watching Michonne shrink in the rear view mirror. Dam bitch was right about everything, who knew she could fight with her sword as well as her tongue? Merle hadn't been expecting it; a physical fight he could handle, he could take the hits and the blood and the pain but the words? As much as it infuriated Merle, he knew she was right, he knew his feelings were right and he couldn't keep them locked away any more.

_We can just go back._

Merle knew there was no going back, not only to the prison, which would be hard but he could do it, but he couldn't go back to who he had been before all of this. There was no going back for him, not now, he didn't know how to or where the fuck to even start.  
He couldn't go through with it, he was really just as weak and pathetic as officer friendly, but Merle knew that wasn't entirely true. He had killed sixteen men, all since he met the Governor, not a single one before then. Sure he had roughed them up, broken a few ribs and jaws and eye sockets but to actually kill a man? Merle thought he would never sink to that low, ever. But he had been proven wrong when the Governor had found him, patched him up and given him a purpose. If he knew why he was like that maybe he could change it but it had been that way for as long as he could remember. He was more a chameleon than a man; whatever people needed of him, whatever they needed him to be that's what he was. If his gang needed a thug that didn't care for the law they got one, if the Governor needed a heartless lieutenant to take out the trash he got it. It killed him, tearing his soul piece by piece; he may not have ever been a good man but he liked to think he was a good person. But how could he be good if when people genuinely needed a good man to help he fought with them, how could he be a good man if when his own blood needed him to be a brother that he felt scared?

Merle had always had intentions, he had feelings and thoughts and dreams but growing up in the house he did, things like that got you beat, got you bloody and broken. Maybe that was all it was, Merle always had to be someone else, he couldn't be who he was because that person was gone, beaten and terrorised away into dirty rags and rotting floor boards. Aspirations had always been in his reach and in his thoughts as a kid, even as a teenager; to run away with his baby brother from the man they called a father, to grow up happy, maybe be a teacher, find a woman that could put up with him and have a happy life but things never worked that way.  
Instead he became a monster, a twisted demon that got lost somewhere along the road of trying to do the right thing.

He stole, he fought, all trying to forget the pain at home; heck that juvenile centre became more of a home than that crumbling shack. He just wanted to escape, to get away from the fear and the anger but also to forget about the responsibilities he was failing as on older brother for Daryl; what sort of role model was he to him? He stole for him, sold drugs for money to get Daryl through school but eventually he started to take them, an escape to paradise, away from the shit he was calling life.  
This was never what he had planned, for any of the shitty plans he had scraped together.  
He had tried to always toughen Daryl up, tried to get him to be like him; a tough guy that was depended on, a man that was _needed, _it was the only way people like them could find a place but Daryl had always been different, and it made Merle jealous.  
Daryl seemed to have forgotten all that, or even if it pained him, if it made him angry he didn't show it, he just wanted his brother back, and it frightened Merle.  
Merle could remember Daryl as a kid, no higher than his hip, looking up at him and saying he loved his big brother. That made Merle question everything, made him feel disgusted in himself, he had done nothing to deserve his little brother's love or admiration.

_No one's gonna mourn you, not even Daryl, he's got a new family._

As he drove, the road stretching on before him, Merle thought back on Daryl now, and how he had that young thing Jasmine. He had found love when everything seemed so impossible and then he had his big brother back against all the odds. Daryl had always been sort of a girl to Merle, weak without him and easily lost without his firm hand to guide him but since they had come back from Woodbury, Merle realised he was better off without him. People accepted him for who he was, no questions and even had someone love him. Jasmine had been brave to admit that she loved Daryl to him, but then again it brought Merle some odd sort of peace.  
His first night in the prison, kept in a cage like an animal, it was Jasmine that came with some food to him, thanking him for his help at the prison. Merle just wanted to tell her to fuck off, but Daryl walked past with an angry glare and it hurt Merle. It was Jasmine that reassured him, reminding him that Daryl did care about him, despite everything that he had done, he was his brother. Merle couldn't be the brother that Daryl wanted, and he thought that they all knew it.  
It was too late for Merle, and Michonne was right, even though all his life he had tried to find a place, tried to be someone that was needed, he was just that, a useful weapon. No one would miss him but a small part of him hoped that Daryl would, even if it was because they shared the same blood.  
After all, he was doing this for his baby brother. **  
**Daryl had a new family, a better family and he had told Jasmine to look after Daryl, to do a better job than he had and felt relief when she assured him she would, like weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but it had never been a burden and now he felt hollow and cold.

And all that shitty time and life decisions had led him to where he was now, a warm bottle of whisky in his hands, crappy metal blaring on the radio as biters began to pound on the windows, his gun sitting ominously beside him.  
He had to do the right thing, at least once in his life. It pained him, he didn't want to do jack all for anyone anymore, but he couldn't let the Governor get away with this, he wouldn't allow that prick to kill anyone, especially Daryl, and if Daryl cared for those people back in the prison, if they really were his new family, then there was no room for Merle.  
If there was one last thing he could do for his little brother, to make up for all the mistakes he had ever done, this was going to be it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
Silver Kirin xXx **


	17. Bliss

**Hi all, just letting you know I have changed the time line a little but to suit me and my story line better. I hope I haven't confused any one; this is set after the last episode of season three, but I am making it a bit longer of a period of time before season 4 starts (which I have only seen bits and pieces of; dam living in the country with no shops or tv.) . So honestly I have no idea how much time actually passes, it looks like they were in Autumn (Fall) at the end. I can't wait till I get to see season 5 Please read and review, I love to hear your thoughts, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: Bliss

The hot days of summer had faded away to the cool relief of autumn, at least it didn't mean panting and struggling to get to sleep in the horrible cells, most nights anyway. It made tasks a little easier, like running for our lives and standing on guard under the sun but what was harder now was getting to use to the chatter and movement of people inside the prison fence.  
The Governor had tried to attack, they had done some damage but it only took the handful of us to scare the people into fleeing; they were not soldiers, they had been sheltered from that sort of thing, I had no idea what the Governor had been thinking but it didn't matter anymore; we had survived, but we had no idea if he was still alive or not.

Rick had returned with a bus load of people; women and children that had been left behind at Woodbury and with everyone gunned down in the Governors fury, the only humane thing to do was bring them back to the prison. I still don't know how I feel about it, there were either too many people or I wanted more.  
Since it had ended, Rick had stepped aside, allowing us to set up a council that was working just as effectively, probably more so but I watched each day as Rick became more and more recluse, treated by some as though he was a weapon that we called upon when we needed him.  
In the few weeks that it had been, the prison was beginning to look like what we had all dreamed about; people welcomed, thriving. The fences had been rebuilt stronger and more efficiently, the courtyard became like a communal meeting and eating area, barrels were filled with fresh water for everyone, and other cell blocks were cleared for everyone to have their own space, a place where cells became rooms filled with personal items, people becoming friends or lovers; it was like a miniature town.

It had taken some time for myself and the group to get used to welcoming people into the fold but we all knew that we were the originals, and that bond could never be stretched or broken. Everyone that had accepted the rules here and chose to work to keep this place the haven that it was, they seemed to forget everything that had happened. But we hadn't, the Governor was still there like a shadow on our minds, a fear that nibbled at the back of our necks; was he coming back?  
I glanced around from where I stood, watching as everyone walked and talked and lived, spying Axel and Carol giggle and flirt with one another, wishing that they would just hurry up and get together. Glen and Maggie were over whatever had happened at Woodbury, that memory long gone as the couple bordered on a lovey dove attitude that made me want to be sick. Hershel was maybe the most popular man here, the one everyone turned to for advice, for a heavenly word or medically. Beth still had Judith in her arms everyday, Rick no longer afraid of holding his child but I think Beth took comfort and pride in caring for baby Judith. Of course this meant that Carl was never far away and I watched him talk with some of the other children that had joined the prison. He seemed better, not the cold boy he had been a few weeks ago. That soldier in him was still there, the struggle between being useful and being a child evident but at least he seemed better. Michonne helped with that, and in turn I think it helped her, no longer the heartless warrior she had tried to come across as and I think my brother had caught onto that; as I had caught him watching her longer than what was considered normal.

My eyes looked out towards the road, and my thoughts drifted to Daryl.  
It was hard to think that Merle was gone, someone like him was dead but that was the reality and for a while Daryl had struggled to cope with it, not understanding why Merle would have done something like that. Nobody would know, and I doubted that even Merle knew why. Daryl carried on though, he had his own way of mourning his brother and when he had returned that night, telling us, we had all been silent. No one had expected Merle to do such a thing, a sacrifice that we were didn't take lightly. It had been hard for me to know what Daryl needed for a period of time, did he need to me to stay away and give him space or did he need me to lean on? We waded our way through it, feeling closer together than ever before.

"Here you go, you know where they go."  
Tyreese dropped a milk crate of flour into my hands as I turned to him, his kind face smiling cheekily as I tried to balance the paper bags on top. He and his sister Sasha had been a great help, more so than I think they realised and I blew some of my fringe from my face.  
"Don't want you straining your back now don't we?" I huffed back, walking beside him as we headed towards cell block C, our original meals area now transformed into a weapons area and pantry; like a traditional American shop. I carefully stepped up the steps, not able to see my feet and I swore as I missed the step, a bag slipping from the top. I expected it to fall everywhere, a waste of food but Vincent's smiling face filled my visions.  
"Come on, don't go wasting our supplies."  
I huffed again, Vincent playfully putting it back atop of the pile in my arms before he took the crate from me, carrying it inside and setting it down beside the others.  
"I wouldn't if Tyreese realised I'm not as strong as he is," Tyreese turning to give me a playful smile, posing like a weight lifter and I laughed.  
"Ain't no one as good looking as me either."  
"Oh I don't know," Sasha said, dropping a tub of water down and giving Vincent a good look over, "Might have some competition with handsome over here."  
"Come on, pretty boy here?"  
"What can I say Tyreese," Vincent chuckled, flipping his imaginary locks, "sometimes the ladies just want some white chocolate rather than the rich milk."  
"Did you just pull a race card?"

I laughed, leaving the boys to argue as I followed Sasha back outside, sighing as the sun warmed my skin and I pulled the sleeves of my fitting grey shirt down to my wrists, my braid keeping my neck warm.  
"Boys will be boys huh?" Sasha laughed and I nodded before she left, heading down towards a group of other people. I stood there, my fingers playing with my necklace as I looked at the surrounding area. If you had have told me I would be standing here, happy and hopeful after everything, I would have probably punched you in the mouth, but here I was. My demon was quiet, my rage tameable and for the first time in what felt like forever, I felt like we had a chance, a future.  
"What you thinking about?"  
Vincent stood beside me, looking out with me and I just shrugged, giving him a grin.

"Hey O'Kane one and two, you busy?"  
We both turned our attention to Glen who waved his hand down for us to join him and we did.  
"We had a bunch of walkers get through that fence on the west side. They didn't do anything but I'm heading around there now with Maggie and Barry, could you two help out on the fence?"  
"Of course," I said, looking over the new man Barry who had proved himself trustworthy the day we found him and his small group help up in a cabin.  
"We'll show them how it's done." Vincent chuckled and Glen thanked us before heading towards the car. We made our way down there, and I hated being between the two fences like being in no man's land on a battle field. People were already down there and like many others some of them were testing out new things, trying to get a feel for where they belonged and what they could do while here. Not many people volunteered for runs, and the council was also very particular with who would be allowed to go, majority of the time it was left with us, the original group and a few others that had proved effective.

We were putting on some aprons, grabbing whatever tools were left over which happened to be a simple snapped pole and a crowbar, when I watched Trix run down to join us. Hershel had done as promised and made a splint for Trix in the hope it would heal his ankle well enough and it had. The splint was gone now and even though he still favoured it more than he should, it didn't inhibit him. After an affectionate greet he made himself comfortable a safe distance away and we set to work. Everyone was silent, there wasn't really anything to say and besides, it was hard to hear yourself think as the walkers threw themselves against the metal fence, too stupid to dodge as we thrust our weapons through and into their skulls. It was messy, I had barely killed three of them and I looked like I had a bucket of the gunk splashed against me.  
Each time I killed a walker, I couldn't help but stare at it, wondering who it had been, if they had been killed by walkers or humans or killed themselves or simply died. They seemed to be getting uglier and uglier as time went on, and I guess I couldn't expect them getting any prettier, they were exposed corpses. Maybe it was a matter of waiting them out, surely there wouldn't be anything left of walkers after a few years, I would just have to survive long enough to see. Even if that was the case, we still didn't even know if this was all caused naturally, how did we become infected? Was Judith infected?

The sun continued to beat down on us even when we all decided to call it a day; if we kept going until there were no walkers on the fence we would be there forever. Covered in blood and mess we all trudged back up to the top, dropping our aprons and tools off in the bucket to be cleaned, which luckily wasn't my job.  
"I was thinking of going to the library to find a book, want to come?" I asked Vincent and he shook his head, running his hands through his hair.  
"Said I would help out with setting up the generators. We're close to getting the showers working."  
"Go!" I said with a laugh, shoving his shoulder.  
"They don't need me until later though-"  
"Are you kidding? Work on those showers, have you smelt yourself?" I teased playfully and Vincent shoved me back, his face tensing in pain briefly but I pretended not to see it and he pretended it didn't happen; the wound on his back still tender but at least it was healed.  
"Have you smelt yourself? You don't exactly live up to your name."  
"Are you kidding? I smell amazing."

Our teasing stopped when I heard the familiar rumble of a motor bike and I quickly raced over to the gate, Vincent close behind me as the gate was opened, the two vehicles driving in. Daryl gave me a nod, stopping beside me and Rick got out of the car that pulled up beside him.  
"Any luck?" Vincent asked and Rick smiled, nodding as Michonne gestured to the boot.  
"Got some wood planks, perfect for setting up a fence for some animals, got some seeds to from a gardening store. Hershel might now what they are."  
Rick nodded and was about to get into the car when Daryl cleared his throat.  
"It still pretty early, I was thinking of going on another run. There was that baby place we wanted to check out," he looked over to me and I tried to contain my smile, I didn't have my bow on me but I had everything else, "You wanna come with? Easier with just two."

Rick gave us a look but nodded, telling us to be careful and back before it gets dark. Happily I jumped onto the back of Daryls bike, my arms wrapping around his waist as he started the engine again. Vincent gave me a sour look but I gave him a little wave, winking as I gestured to Michonne who stood beside him. She saw and gave an alarmed look to me and then to Vincent who shrugged, but I was out the gate before anything else. I chuckled, leaning back and loving the wind whipping around my face; this is what it must feel like to fly.  
We drove for a little while but I wished we kept going, it was bliss sitting on the back of that noisy bike, my arms holding onto Daryl gently, enough to make sure I didn't fly off the back. Walkers flew by us in a blur and I stared up at the vibrant orange canopy over us, the autumns green and orange and brown leaves and the blue sky morphing into one and I smiled to myself, it had been a while since I had been outside of the prison or on a run, it felt good.

A river came into view and Daryl drove the bike down close, stopping and getting off and I looked around.  
"Where's the childcare centre?"  
Daryl left his bow on the bike and a look came over his face that made me giddy and I stepped off the bike, looking at the surrounding area; it looked safe enough, there were no walkers; which meant nothing, but it was a prime area. Trees offered shelter and the numerous fallen trees would at least give us some time if we needed to run. It was beautiful on the water and Daryl stepped into me, shrugging his shoulders as I laced my fingers on the back of his head.  
"We'll get there, but I just wante' a bit of time with you. Between runs and Rick and ya brother," he licked his lips that made mine tingle, "I just want you to m'self for a bit."  
I kissed him, his hands tightening their grip on me but I noticed he was careful to avoid where my scar was but I knew it didn't bother him, not like it did me.  
"Well," I said, stepping back and starting to take my shirt off, "you have me, so what do you have planned?"  
Turning my back to him, I pulled my shirt off and tossed it over the bike, Daryl stalking up behind me, his fingers running down my spine, sending chills throughout my body.  
"Lots of things."  
He pushed my braid over my shoulder, lowering his lips to my neck as he unclipped my bra. It fell away and he tossed it over towards the bike and I grinned, looking over my shoulder at him as he began to take his own shirt off.

He reached for me but I walked slowly towards the water, it was cold but my burning skin hardly noticed and toed my boots off and wiggled out of my pants before I went in, turning back around fully to Daryl who was watching me from the water's edge, his face clouded with something and I smiled, holding my hand out for him and he followed.


	18. Future

Chapter 18: Future

The dream I was having was a pleasant one, I didn't want to wake up from it at all but as I stirred, I realised there was no chance of me returning to sleep. Slowly I let my body come into awareness, noticing the warmth of the rising sun reach me through the prison bars and the sheet I still had hanging in the door way, offering me some privacy. The next thing I noticed was something heavy and warm draped over my hips. I moved slightly, realising that a leg was also hooked around mine, keeping me pinned underneath the blanket and I opened my eye, twisting around to see Daryl's hair, his face nuzzled into my neck.  
I had gone to sleep alone, I had not even woken up when he came in and settled beside me but I was glad he did. He didn't often come in, not liking being in the cells when he didn't have to be, but something must have been on his mind, I was just sorry I didn't wake up.

Carefully I rolled over, making sure that I didn't accidently push him off the single bed and he stirred once, sighing heavily before resting his forehead against mine. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't wake up and I sighed myself when he remained asleep. Outside my cell there was little movement, it must have still been early even for us but I couldn't close my eyes again, keeping them solely on Daryl's calm face. My mind wandered; what did today have in store for us? What was Daryl dreaming about? Why was this not as comfortable as they made it look in the movies? My head ached slightly as it rested against his, my leg numb from not being able to move and my arm was starting to get pins and needles, and even though I loved Daryl and I couldn't blame him, it was the end of the world, his breath stank. But I was happy and I didn't want to move for anything.

Something like this was what I had always wanted, to wake up in the arms of someone I loved, safe and warm and happy, I just hadn't expected it to be with a red neck that was probably in their late thirties, at least a good ten years older than me who had a volatile attitude, but at least he was good and kind, it didn't matter what he looked like, to me it was about something more. It just took the end of the world for me to find him, or him find me whichever way you look at it.  
It still plagued me that if the world had not gone to shit, we never would have been together, would I have still been alone? Would Daryl still have been following his brother around blindly? What if the world fixed itself tomorrow, would we survive living normal lives?  
A faint gunshot helped to answer the question for me; we were far from normal and the world had never been able to fix itself before, not without killing everything on it first.

Daryl shuffled and opened his eyes, pools of stormy blue and I smiled as he gave a smirk, kissing my forehead and untangling his leg from mine. I whimpered slightly at the loss of contact but at least I could move my leg again and Daryl made it better by shifting closer to me, snaking his hand under my head and his other moved the tendrils from my eyes.  
"Morning."  
Daryl replied by kissing me, something I would not ever get over; he could be so distant and then there were moments like these when he couldn't seem to get enough or even give enough affection. I leant back, Daryl moving over me and angling my head, kissing me harder and deeper and I felt the blanket fall away from us as he settled between my legs. My hands traced everywhere, under his shirt and through his hair and then to his belt, tugging at it before I stopped.

Rick cleared his throat and Daryl rolled off me, flustered as Rick gave us a smile.  
"Sorry to interrupt, I can come back." He said, still smiling and I felt a blush burn my cheeks, Daryl looking down at me as though he was seriously tempted by his offer but I shook my head, sitting up and Daryl stood, straightening his shirt and hair.  
"No, what is it?"  
"We heard a gun sho'. Everythin' okay?"  
Rick nodded, going to put his hands on his hips but when he realised he didn't have his holster on they dropped back down to his side, lost.  
"I just need to steal Daryl away from you, if that's alright."  
Daryl cleared his throat, nodding and Rick gave a nod to me and left, the sheet swinging back into place and I fixed up my tangled shirt, watching as Daryl put his boots back on, leaning down to steal a kiss from me.  
"I'll be waiting here, don't be long."  
"Probably just a new guy scared of rabbits again, shouldn't take lon'."

And so I sat there, propping the pillows up behind me and bringing my knees to my chest, staring at nothing in particular. My cell was starting to look more like a room; bits and pieces that I had found on runs or what was brought back for me from friends and Daryl. Either way it was coming together, I did feel like a bit of a thief though, a bird that was becoming a hoarder of other peoples belongings but no one needed anything anymore, and it made me feel like I wasn't sleeping in a prison cell.

Some time past and Daryl had still not returned and people were now moving about and talking so I decided I had better as well. Upon standing and sniffing my shirt, I winced and looked through the wooden crate I threw my few bits of clothing, I didn't have a wide selection; mainly three shirts but it was more than others and I scooped up my singlet and khaki hooded jacket, heading towards the showers. It had been a miraculous thing when they worked for the first time the other day, people lining up to get a taste of old times and actually be clean, and it was a good thing to when Daryl and I returned from our time in the river; it was definitely something I would save for summer time only.  
At least today it was quiet as I went down there, light streaming in from the window above and a lamp or two positioned enough so that we could see in the dim area. I sighed once I was down there, a lady and her child just leaving and I was glad to have it to myself. I snatched up one of the prison towels, turning the makeshift tap and smiling as the warm water sprayed.

I slipped off my dirty clothes, pulling the white curtain around for some privacy and relaxed. Never again was I going to take these things for granted and I grabbed the small packet soap, opening it up and washing myself before I rinsed my clothes, ringing them out in the water and watching as the blood and dirt washed away around my feet. Pain erupted in my side and I instantly lost my breath, the spasm ripping through me and I held a hand out to the wall in front of me, keeping me steady so I didn't drop to the stone floor. Forcing my eyes closed I battled to keep the nightmares from reaching me while I was awake, the images of my flesh being ripped from my bone, blood seeping from me and no one able to stop it. I felt weak, cold as though it was actually happening and I gasped in a breath, it felt as though walkers were all around me, watching me, reaching for me and I could feel their nails scrape at my skin, peeling it away like it was nothing, their dead faces and hands covered in the bright red of my life. No! I couldn't snap, I couldn't go crazy, people needed me, I couldn't lose grip on what was real and what was just nightmare, I couldn't be like Rick was. I thought of Daryl and thought of Vincent, kept my mind focused on all the people that were now here that relied on me for many things.

Slowly my mind eased and the cloudy fear lifted, leaving me feeling embarrassed and reminding myself that the pain wasn't real, not any more. Turning off the tap I poked my head out, making sure I hadn't frightened anyone but I was still alone and I quickly dried off and got dressed, enjoying the faint scent of soap left on my skin. Tenderly I looked at my scar, the mark still a dark red but at least now it didn't look like I was going to burst open. Towelling my damp hair, I was about to make my way back to my cell when Beth walked in, Judith cradled in her arms.  
"Oh, morning." She smiled, carrying Judith towards the small tub that was reserved for the baby, Judith happy and making noises as she was laid back on the table beside it. I walked over, leaning over Judith and making faces as Beth prepared the towel and filled the tub with water.  
"Who is a gorgeous girl?" I asked Judith, chuckling as she smiled, reaching for my wet strands of hair. Beth watched like a protective mother and I smiled back down at the infant. She was so precious, and I remembered all the times when I wanted to one day have a child. Maybe later in life, definitely before I was thirty though, who wanted to be an old mum? Of course that was just another plan of my future that was scratched from my life when the world became what it was today and I felt kind of sad about that. This was no world for any human being let alone an innocent child.

"Would you mind giving me a hand?" Beth asked and I nodded, helping her to undress the wiggly child and I lifted her up, surprised by her weight.  
"Wow, someone's getting big."  
"Ain't she just? I think she is a bit big but Dad reckons she just fine for a four month."  
"Four months, already?" I shook my head in disbelief, looking at Judith and trying to imagine what the future had in store for her.  
"Yep," Beth said, taking Judith from me and setting her down in the tub, Judith enjoying it and splashing about, Beth already prepared with a towel wrapped around her and I chuckled and Judith giggled, biting at the yellow duck that was handed to her. "We didn't have a calendar or anything back then but I reckon she was born around June some time."  
"What date is it today?" I asked, something I didn't think would ever matter again, and I guess it didn't but human curiosity was getting the better of me and Beth smiled at me, her blonde hair dishevelled and eyes tired from restless nights with Judith but somehow she always seemed to make everyone happy and feel better.  
"October fourteenth, why?"  
I blinked at her a couple of times, rubbing my drying hair and giving a dopey grin.  
"It's my birthday today."

It felt odd; yesterday I had been twenty four, now I was a year older but I didn't feel any different. I guess I hadn't felt any different since I was twenty but as I stood there with Beth and Judith, Beth saying happy birthday, both of them so young I did feel old. I felt robbed of so many things that I wanted by this age; a steady partner, a home, a job, a degree, all things that were not essential to life but I couldn't help but think what if?

I left Beth to tend to Judith, making my way slowly up to the cell block, lost in thought. I was lucky to reach this far, I should have died so many times but here I was and I felt a bit of confidence return to my steps as I padded back to my cell, wet clothes in hand and I was about to get ready for another day when Vincent hovered in the door way, eventually coming in when I laughed.  
"We need doorbells or something, I can't knock on concrete." He said, leaning against the bunk bed and watching as I put my boots on, my wet clothes hanging over a metal rail.  
"I should lift the sheet up; maybe I didn't want you in here."  
I stood up, finishing my plait as Vincent shrugging his shoulders and moving in to hug me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, leaning my head on his chest as he kissed the top of my head.  
"Happy birthday sis."  
For some reason I felt as though I was going to cry and I looked up at him, shaking my head. I didn't care about birthdays anymore, I just cared about each day I woke up and each night I got to go to sleep, some days felt like years for me and I felt far older than what I was, which I was sure everyone felt.

"I never thought," Vincent started and I leant back and wiped my eye.  
"That we'd be living in a prison? That I would get this far?"  
"That we would get this far." He stood there and stared at me and I stared back, knowing what he meant and what else he wanted to say but they didn't need to be spoken, I already knew. All the memories that we had, they were what fuelled us, gave the fire of hope we had coal that maybe things could return to that or at least to where it was better than this.  
"Come on, I think maybe we should just vedge for today."  
I chuckled, following him from my cell. "There is never a day off Vince."  
And as if to confirm my statement Hershel approached us, becoming pretty quick and skilful with crutches.

"Jasmine, may I have a word?"  
I nodded, he could talk to me all day and I wouldn't care, he was a man I could talk to and listen to forever.  
"We're a little short on experienced runners at the moment, I was hoping you were up for one today?"  
"Of course." I said, noticing Vincent huff a breath.  
"Is there no one else? It's her birthday today," Vincent tried to defend but I shook my head, Hershel also wishing me a happy birthday but I held my hand up, there was no need for it, it was just another day.  
"Come on Vince," I said to him, "It's just a run and besides, I'm one person compared to a prison with kids, they need me more than I need a day off." I pecked him on the cheek, seeing him nod as I turned to grab my gear from my cell.  
"The others will be out by the car." Hershel said before he hobbled off and I slung my bow over my shoulders, making sure my machete was in my hand as I walked back out, Vincent and Trix following me out to the car, no one there yet.  
"You look like a warrior,"  
"Have to be. You look like a worried big brother."  
Vincent shrugged, folding his arms and I ran out of things to say that would comfort him.  
"Have to be. I just got a bad feeling Jamsine, that's all."  
"Go and get busy with something," I said as Daryl approached, his crossbow in toe and Vincetn gave an understanding nod, "I'll be fine. We'll be back tonight."

Vincent turned, leaving with Trix and I watched them as they went until they were out of sight and I sighed. Opening the car door I dropped my things onto the front seat, grinning as Daryl stepped behind me. Standing up, he kissed the back of my neck until I spun around, Daryl pulling me to him and kissing me.  
"Your brother said it was ya birthday." I groaned between the kissed, rolling my eyes and leaning on the closed door, Daryl pressing me against it firmly.  
"Well, I didn't want anyone to know, but, I'm glad he told you."  
His hands grabbed my hips, pulling my flush against him and I shuddered as he sighed over my throbbing lips, his eyes boring into me.

Someone cleared their throat and we both stepped away from each other, looking to the rest of our team for the day, one of them, Grant, had been at Woodbury but the other, Marcus had been welcomed when found on a run, wandering alone.  
"Right," Daryl cleared his throat and moved to the driver's seat. I gave a smile as I got into my seat also, the back doors closing and meaning we were ready to go. As Daryl drove us out of the prison, giving a nod to Rick and Carol who opened the gates for us I realised I didn't know what we were going out for.  
"So what are we after today?" I asked. Outside the prison autumn was in full bloom now, leaves scattering everywhere, leaving the trees bare but some still had the vibrant yellows and oranges and I felt calm looking at the beautiful scenery, only scowling when it was interrupted by a rotting corpse or a walker.  
"Marcus here told us of a hospital a littl' way from 'ere. Maybe it not raided yet." Daryl gave me a smile as he draped his hands over the steering wheel.  
"Yeah, it was a few hours there but last time I went past it, it looked as though it was untouched."  
I looked back from Marcus to Daryl, feeling a little excited. Marcus leaned forward, handing us a bit of paper with as small map drawn on it but I didn't pay it any attention, it would be a straight drive for an hour or two yet and I sat back in the seat, worried about the comment Vincent had about having a bad feeling but I forgot about it after a while, hoping and praying that this was going to be worth it.


	19. Friends - Vincent POV

Chapter 19: Friends – Vincent POV

Watching his sister leave was still something he could not get used to, and Vincent was not sure what to do with himself for a minute. For so long they had been close; Sean and Sierra was his entire world and he only had Sierra left. Trix huffed beside him, feeling as disappointed as he did to be left on the side lines.

When Vincent was separated from his sister he almost went insane, it was all too much for him to lose his family and his home and to live the way that they had to. He had been close, close enough to pull the trigger that he had practically kissed death but something stopped him. Although he wasn't sure what it was, Vincent couldn't go through with it. People relied on him, they had put their lives in his hands so he couldn't waste his, besides, if Sierra ever found out she would kill him herself.

Vincent made a mental note to call her Jasmine, it was hard to change twenty five years of habit but her thought he was doing a good job so far. Walking towards the fence, Vincent looked at all the walkers thrashing and clinging to the fence; it was going to be another long day. All the bodies from yesterday had been dragged away a fair distance, the pile growing but eventually it would be burnt. By the looks of things it will be ready to go by the end of the day.  
As he scooped up the crowbar, spinning it skilfully, he wondered why they all seemed drawn to the prison; there was plenty of empty land around, why couldn't they stumble their way there? It didn't matter at the end of the day and Vincent thanked the person who opened the gate for him, walking down between the fences and setting to work.

Trix growled and snapped a few times but eventually he calmed and laid down out of the way, watching Vincent carefully like a guardian and Vincent had to admit it was comforting having Trix around, grateful that Jasmine had taken care of him the way she had.  
Blood splattered onto his gloves, bringing him back to the present time, wiping his forehead and glaring up at the sun; today was going to be a hot day. Behind him he could hear the people start to move around more for breakfast up next to the prison and he knew eventually someone else would come down here but he liked the time to himself. It was odd for him to admit but he enjoyed killing the walkers, there was some level of satisfaction to feeling the skulls cave in and see the blood and the milky eyes become dead once and for all, it seemed quite therapeutic for him. Maybe it was just a sadistic side to him, a way of taking out some of his anger on the things that had ruined his life but he knew it wasn't them; they had been human once, living and breathing and trying to survive but here they were, brainless beasts that would kill him without a second thought, and so here Vincent was, a human being killing without a second thought.

Pain stabbed into his side and Vincent groaned, his back still tender to movement and he felt anger bubble inside at the memory of the Governor stabbing him. He had known that was a bad place but it hadn't always been like that. Woodbury had been a sanctuary for many people but Vincent couldn't quite pin point when the Governor became crazy, when his grip on reality and what was right slipped. Power hungry, he had to have everyone completely obey him or they would be killed, any outsiders would be shot if they even doubted him but it hadn't always been like that and Vincent missed those days, when things actually seemed good. Of course now he was here, with a group of people that were better than anyone at Woodbury, he had his sister and a place to call his own, and this place was going to be amazing. Now all he needed to feel better was his sister driving back down that road and into the gates.

Unknowingly Vincent had stopped, gripping the fence as he stared down the road covered in the leaves from the numerous surrounding trees, and a walker lurched forward.  
Teeth sank down onto his fingers and Vincent cried out, snatching his hand away from the fence but his glove remained in the walkers mouth, who tried to chew it as though successful before it fell to the ground. Vincent panted, checking his fingers but the glove had saved him from any bite and he sighed a heavy breath of relief. As he looked at his hands, Vincent was hesitant to look at his palms, turning them slowly around and looking at the scars that now shredded his hands, the pain was there still in his mind as though it had happened just the other day.

The group had dwindled down to something around ten, including Vincent. It had been rough, they had been on the run nonstop for weeks with little food and the car had died on their arrival to the school. It seemed a blessing, the cafeteria stocked with a small amount of tinned food but it looked like a fully stocked supermarket to starving people. The walkers were manageable for the four people capable, Vincent elected the leader and decision maker; so he decided to for them to stay at least for a little while. It had been good to sleep in a locked room, someone having already covered the windows in barbed wire for extra security and at least it was a roof to keep protected from the searing heat outside.  
It had only been a month or two since the world ended and Vincent thought it would be a good idea to search the nearby town, maybe there would be some supplies in this one, maybe there were some cars abandoned still fully supplied. So he left, trusting his group to be quiet and safe.  
Vincent had never felt like such a disappointment as he did that day.

They had been held up by a group of walkers, running back to the school just as the sunset was becoming dark, but the glow of the fire billowing from the school had made him feel cold. Later he found out that the two children they had in the group wanted to see if there was a pool at the school, too hot to sit around and do nothing and opened the doors to the gym only to open the gates of hell. Walkers flooded the play grounds and school yards, the screams of his group echoing along the ground, only matched by the crackling of the flames that were engulfing the building. Vincent leapt in without second thought, hacking at the walkers and never hating them more, reaching a window where his group was trapped. He could see the walkers pressing against the barrier they had at the door, but the barbed wire that had seemed like a blessing became a curse, trapping them. With no hesitation Vincent grabbed the wire, pulling it as hard as he could to make a gap safe enough for them to squeeze through, the metal tearing into his flesh and the blood making it slippery. Out of the six people in the room only one got out and Vincent watched as the flames licked at their clothes and the walkers bit at their limbs and necks, baring them to the ground in a vicious scene of blood and fire.  
He had never felt so useless, Vincent refused to even speak as the smaller group now carried on, mourning their friends and loved ones and Vincent left with the scars to prove he was a failure.

"You ok?"  
Vincent snapped his head up to the voice, Michonne watching him carefully from a distance and Vincent looked back at his hand and then to the glove on the other side of the fence by the walkers feet.  
"Yeah,"  
"Maybe you should head back up." She suggested and Vincent shook his head, spinning the crowbar around and giving Michonne a grin, a sharp look in return.  
"You're lucky it only got your glove." She dropped a bucket in front of him, the water swishing off the sides and she gestured to it, "You've been out here for ages. Cool off before you faint."  
"You've been watching me?" Vincent asked, realising just how warm it was now and watching her with a smirk as she toughened her stance, hands on her hips as she was about to spit out a denial but it didn't come and Vincent looked at the bucket.  
"Thank you, Michonne, can I ask a question?"  
She hesitated but nodded her head sharply and I looked over towards where Rick was hammering at the wooden boards, creating something that looked like a stall, a good size for the pig they had come across.  
"Is Rick a good man?"

Vincent knew that Rick was a decent man, and now that the Governor was out of the picture, he seemed to be on the side lines with the council taking up authority but he hoped Michonne would realise what he was asking. Would he become like the Governor?  
Michonne locked eyes with Vincent, and with unwavering confidence she answered.  
"Yes."  
Michonne turned away quickly, marching back up towards the prison Vincent nodded, looking back to where Rick was still working. He had a feeling that it didn't matter if there was a council or not, Rick was still the leader and the man people turned to, but if Jasmine could follow him, then he knew he could also.

Taking off his shirt, Vincent groaned as the suns heat hit his back, warming him up even more and he squatted by the bucket, splashing the water over his head and back, relishing the cool relief. The walkers still snarled at the fence beside him and Trix had partly followed Michonne up the small slope to the prison, trotting back to Vincent happily and gulping at the water Vincent offered up for him. Standing, he patted his mouth dry with his shirt and looked up to where Michonne stood. Her face was turned to him and when he locked eyes with her she flinched away as if guilty and Vincent chuckled to himself. He had never been one to flirt or need to be in a relationship, but there was something about Michonne that he felt himself pulled to.

He could understand why Michonne was the way she was; withdrawn and fiercely independent, this world and everything that has happened to everyone would be enough to give them stress and if you were on your own, God knows what sort of wires could snap. Jasmine had been the same but she had always been better on her own, but something must have happened to Michonne that was very traumatic. To be able to shut down emotion, having nothing else matter other than survival, Vincent just hoped that it would slowly ease. She was a strong woman and as he watched her mount the horse, he realised she was extremely capable of looking after herself as well as others, evident by how hard she worked at the prison. She belonged here, she had friends here and so did he; she trusted them and they trusted her but she had to find the balance between being the warrior she is and being the human that she is also.

Vincent realised he was staring when he realised she was staring at him. Quickly he glanced down at himself; he wasn't too badly out of shape and as she rode towards the gate, Vincent ran to open it, flicking water from his hair. Michonne was still watching him as he pulled the chain, the metal gates swinging open and he swore he saw a smile on her lips before it was dashed away when he stood up straight. Trix barked, warning them of walkers getting too close to the gate, some of them impaling themselves on the wooden spike or getting caught on the wire rolls amongst the grass and they both snapped back to reality. Without a word Michonne kicked her horse lightly, galloping off down the road and Vincent shut the gates securely again, watching as she rode away.  
Leaning against the brick building by the gate, Vincent crossed his arms and stared off down the road, Trix sitting beside him.  
Now he just had to wait for two people to return to him.


	20. Blood

Chapter 20: Blood

"What I wouldn't give for a bit of music."  
The car trip was long and hot and I found myself grumbling, wishing there was at least a cd in this old Ford but alas we were left in silence. Daryl didn't seem to mind though, more focused on the road that anything else and Marcus and Grant sat quietly in the back.  
I looked at Daryl, watching his face as he concentrated but I also took the chance to get a peek at Marcus, unsettled by his presence. His dark brown hair was cut neatly, his sharp features and hazel eyes almost attractive, but that wasn't what made me uncomfortable; the prison had food, enough to feed everyone but that was it, and for a man that had been on his own for months, Marcus was in too good of shape. He had no old bruises, no lingering scratches or scars and he seemed to settle into the prison of people easier than what many others did.  
Maybe he had just been lucky.

The scenery flew past us, still sitting quietly and I sighed, may as well get comfortable.  
A short time passed and Daryl stirred, as if he had been lost in thought this entire time and he looked in the rear view mirror, frowning slightly.  
"Why'd ya leave it so long to tell us 'bout this place?"  
Marcus shrugged in the back seat and I shared a nervous glance with Daryl.  
"Guess I just forgot. It might not be worth anything when we get there now but never know."  
We came to an intersection, the sign old and half ripped out of the ground by a rolled car. A walker hobbled around it, its arm bent at an odd angle and its ankle making me feel squeamish as it reached for the car. Daryl looked to the sign; Charleston fifty kilometres to the left and Daryl started to bring the car around when Marcus leant forward.  
"Wait, we need Warwick, turn right."  
Daryl paused, turning his head slowly to Marcus who shrugged again in apology.  
"Didn't remember the name until I saw it."  
I looked at the sign, Warwick was even further away than Charleston; did we even have the fuel?

Turning the car, Daryl went in the direction Marcus had told, myself beginning to feel isolated. We had no way of telling the others where we were now going, that maybe we wouldn't be back before nightfall but the group was tough and smart, they would know we would be safe enough until tomorrow.  
After a short stop where the men relieved themselves and I found a jasmine bush to keep me entertained for a few minutes, we were now entering the large town. So far it had been quiet, only the odd walker or two spotting us and I tucked the white jasmine into my pocket as Daryl pulled the car over.  
"We not going to drive a little more?" Grant asked, anxious and Daryl huffed, getting out of the car. I turned in my seat, giving him a reassuring smile.  
"Just in case, that way the car is safe if we need to get out of here quickly."  
Grant still seemed a little uneasy but there wasn't anything more I could do for him. Getting out of the car I scowled up at the sun; yesterday it had been freezing and now today it was roasting. Slipping off my jacket I tied it securely around my waist, strapping my quiver to my thigh and making sure I had all my arrows before walking around to stand beside Daryl. He looked down at me, giving me a smile and reaching up to push my over-grown fringe from my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it was up this way."  
We followed Marcus, the walkers around us now moving easier and there were more of them but nothing unmanageable and I made sure that I remained closer to the group. My hand ached at how tightly I was holding my machete and I huffed disappointedly when I looked down and saw blood splatter on my once clean tan tank top.  
"How far man?" Daryl snarled, ripping an arrow free from one walker before shooting it into the other. Grant moved cautiously, his hunting knife covered in blood and he clutched the backpack straps tightly in his hand. I glanced in some of the other shops and building, most of them useless but I made a note of which ones to get on the way out if we could, but it wouldn't really matter. Anything of use seemed to be gone from this place and my stomach sank at the thought of the hospital being empty, that or full of walkers.  
Marcus still marched on, a little too confidently and I squinted as something reflected into my eyes and by the time I blinked it clear, Marcus was gone.  
"Where the fuck did he go?" Grant growled and Daryl scanned behind us and then carefully edged around the corner of an ally but Marcus was just gone.

Daryl swore quietly when the hospital loomed in front of us, surrounded by a concrete wall but I couldn't stare long as something glimmered again in my vision. I was about to ask Daryl what it was when Grant stiffened in front of me, blood splashing over me.  
With a gasp I watched as he dropped straight to the ground, the back of his head completely ripped open and I looked down at myself in shock before Daryl grabbed me, pulling me to the wall of the building beside us. He was yelling something at me but I must have had blood or something in my ears because everything sounded like an echo, only a gunshot ringing out snapping me back.  
"We gotta get back to the car!" Daryl yelled, swapping his crossbow for his gun and shooting back in the direction of where the gunshots were coming from, which seemed to be the hospital.  
"What about Marcus?" I asked but I wasn't answered as a hand reached around the corner, grabbing Daryl and bringing him down to the ground.

Quick as a flash I jumped into the alley, grabbing the assailant and slamming him into the wall, my eyes widening as Marcus snarled at me. He took my shock as his opportunity and forced my hands away, hitting me viciously in the stomach and shoving me back to the wall myself. I caught a glance of Daryl, blood on his head as he struggled to get to his feet and I felt my anger turn into something I could use; Marcus had hurt Daryl and killed Grant. He may not have pulled the trigger but just like the man at the storage units, we had been led into a trap and I was fed up with it. A knife appeared in front of my eyes, my machete dropped out beside Grants body and I grabbed his wrist, trying desperately to keep it from sinking into my neck.  
"You prick!" I hissed at him, Marcus grinning as it edge closer, one hand on his wrist and the other holding a handful of his shirt to keep him from leaning down and over me but my feet were slipping beneath me on the scattered bits of newspaper.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he said coolly and I felt my eyes widen as he relaxed his stance, enough for me to get mine back and I didn't care in that second if he wasn't going to kill me, I was going to kill him.

Letting go of his shirt I slammed my palm into his face, hearing his nose crack and I spun around, bringing his arm down and over my shoulder, feeling it pop out of place and the knife clattering on the ground, Marcus screaming out in pain as his warm blood from his nose washed down my arm. Quickly I bent down, scooping it up and moved behind Marcus, holding the knife to his throat, ready to slice around it when a click of a gun made me hesitate.  
"Stop! Drop the knife."  
I looked up and through my hair I could see five people standing at the entrance to the alley, guns in their hands and I swallowed tightly when I saw two of them aimed at Daryl. I forced Marcus to stand straight, holding the knife against his throat tightly and pinning his un- dislocated arm behind his back. One of the masked men stepped forward, bringing a knife to Daryl throat, mirroring the position I had Marcus in to Daryl who winced and I felt my rage turn to fear and my hands falter.  
"Drop the knife or he will die."  
"Do it now!"

The people edged forward and I forced Marcus back with me. What these people wanted I didn't know but I was not going to even hang around to find out. My stomach was fluttering with nerves and that bad feeling that I had been trying to ignore all day, the same feeling Vincent warned me about now threatened to make me sick and I looked to Daryl, not knowing what to do.  
"Come on girl, we aren't going to hurt you unless you do something you'll regret."  
I snickered, I would believe them a whole lot more if they hadn't killed Grant and I glanced down at his body lying out on the street. Coming towards him though was a group of walkers, hearing the commotion and I flicked my eyes back to Daryl who seemed more focused now and he tightened his fist. He was going to do something and I readied my stance, the knife in my hand tight and I twisted my hand around, ready to push Marcus away from me.  
"Just do it you stupid bitch!" Marcus spat and Daryl slammed his arm down, his elbow hitting his capturer's ribs and he lurched forward and I pushed Marcus towards them, the walkers playing their part and grabbing onto the men.

"Run!" Daryl bellowed and I did, regardless of what Daryl yelled at me.  
While the men were preoccupied with the walker, the gun shots ringing down the alley way, I kept my legs moving as fast as I could, my jacket slipping free from my hips but there was no way I was going to stop. With Daryl beside me, we ran, the dark alley seeming to go on forever but the light at the end was getting closer. I quickly looked to Daryl who looked over his shoulder and I knew exactly what he was thinking, I was thinking the exact same thing; when would one of those bullets be for us? I flinched each time the sound rang down the concrete walls, Daryl grabbing hold of my hand tightly to make sure I kept up with him and I looked back to the end of the alley, and God prove me wrong but I doubted we would make it. 


	21. Epilogue - Tedium

Epilogue: Tedium

The pages of the book in his hand were rough, the browning paper scented with old knowledge and time and he breathed in a deep breath of it; at least it was better than the disinfectant they used around here. Turning the page, he sighed as the black inked words became one big blur, his thumb going numb from keeping the heavy book open and his ankles were starting to get pins and needles.

Snapping the book shut, he dropped it on the counter as he brought his feet back down onto the ground, wheeling the chair closer to the screens in front of him. He had hoped a good book would help him pass the time, things could get so boring around here but even the escape of imagination was tedious. The security screens flashed and fuzzed in front of him, the rooms they spied on all still and he groaned, that was what he was going to name this place at the moment; Tedium! The greatest place left in the rotten world to be bored out of your mind. He rubbed at his stubbled chin, shoving the book and the clipboard out of the way as he rest his elbows on the counter, watching the screens carefully.

He had worked for so long to create this place, to make it operational and a place that people could come to but for the last few weeks things had been slow; he was a scientist for god's sake, he needed to use his mind!  
Looking back at the screen, he scanned over all over them in order; cell one was empty, still not cleaned from the last occupant, cell two the corpse still hadn't moved and in cell three the man wouldn't stop thrashing on the bed. All the way to cell nine from then on, all banging against the door and probably screaming for their release; nothing new.  
Leaning back in his chair the man picked up his book again, might as well give it another go. For years he had thought he was a patient man but he was so bored, not patient with waiting for them to die.  
They made it look so horrible and slow, it disturbed him.

Something caught his eye and he dropped the book into his lap, fixing up the glasses on his face as one of the subjects collapsed, having a spasm on the ground of his cell.  
Finally.  
Scooping up his clipboard, he pressed the button on the intercom to call someone to come down with him; they needed to get the blood before he reanimated and who knew how long that would take when there was a harsh knock at his door.

"What is it?" he snapped.  
"Harrison, we've got something for you."  
Rolling his eyes, Harrison put his glasses on the clipboard and moved to the door, ripping it open and glaring at the men standing outside it. They took their black masks off, something that Harrison didn't understand but if it brought some excitement to them so be it, their guns slung over their shoulders and Harrison widened his eyes dramatically, becoming impatient as they simply stared at him.  
"Got some people for you."  
They stepped aside and Harrison moved forward, inspecting the two people lying unconscious against the white wall. They looked to be in fine condition, besides the man needing a good shave and a wash but he had to gulp hard when he saw the woman leaning against him. Although covered in blood, she was a woman and a stunning one at that, he hadn't seen anyone as pretty as her for a long time, her dark brown hair tumbling down in a plait over her shoulder.

Clearing his throat, Harrison stood back up, nodding his head proudly.  
"Good job. Get them cleaned up and prepared. You know we need as many people as we can get if we are going to get a cure for this thing."

The men returned the nod, one of them saluting as they picked the new people up, carrying them off down the corridor and Harrison watched as they went. Well at least things weren't going to be too boring around here for a few days and he turned quickly to get onto the speaker phone but as he pressed the button down, his eyes scanning to cell nine, he slammed his fist onto the counter, knocking the book onto the floor but he rubbed an angry hand over his face as the subject that had collapsed stirred, managing to get to its feet.  
"Cell nine needs clearing," he said finally, not able to hide the disappointment in his face but he rubbed his eyes before slipping his glasses on, switching the camera screen to that of the room he knew the new people would be in, watching as they were dropped onto the bed. Harrison sucked in a breath, "Craig and Richardson, meet me by the loading dock, we have visitors. Make sure cell nine is cleaned and prep cell ten."  
Scooping up his clipboard, Harrison hummed a tune as he left the room, walking down the sterilised corridor and feeling some excitement in his steps.  
At least he could get back to work again, at least now he wasn't bored.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and being patient while I had some things to deal with. This story will continue soonish :)**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it.  
Silver Kirin xXx**


End file.
